Serpent qui change de peau est toujours Serpent
by Serpentas
Summary: Nouvelle année: Drago se lance un nouveau défi Seduire celle qui ose lui résister. Pas si dur pour un seducteur, seulement qd l'amour s'en mèle et que les enjeux deviennent plus importants cela donne un affrontement entre 2 êtres pas si différents.
1. Beltane

_Admirez le talent d'une Serpentard Dans l'ame...  
_  
Ce matin la c'était la rentrée des classes, les enfants s'étaient levés tot et emergeaient difficilement et en grognant de leur sommeil puis se rendait en cours en trainant des pieds. Mais la rentrée n'est pas un calvaire pour tout le monde, surtout quand on se trouve être éleve de l'ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ainsi, en cette matinée, il egnait bon vivre dans le compartiment que s'etaient résérvés Ron, Harry, Hermione Neville et Ginny dans le Poudlard Express.   
  
- Mais qu'est ce que fabrique ce satané charriot de friandises?! Je meurt de faim ! s'ecria Ron  
  
- Rrrron ! fit Hermione d'un ton agacé, ce serait trop te demander que de penser à autre chose qu'à ton ventre deux minutes?  
  
- Oh non y a pas de problème...Parlons de Quidditch !  
  
- Rrrron ce que tu peux être puerrril ! repond y-t'elle en roulant des yeux ! 6e année et tu grandis toujours pas !  
  
Puis Ron en l'imitant: -Herrrrmione ce que tu peux être agaçante ! 6e année et tu m'enerve toujours autant !  
  
-Hum Hum  
  
Ce fut Harry qui, trop habitué aux disputes de ses deux amis, remarqua le premier la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaitre à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée du compartiment. Voyant que celui ci s'etait aperçu de sa présence, elle fit un pas à l'interieur:  
  
-Salut! Ca vous derange si je viens m'assoir avec vous?  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle. Elle était assez grande, le teint mat, avec de grands yeux noir de jais et des cheveux mi-longs noir ébene. Elle portait une longue cape noire arrivant juste au dessus du genou et avait probablement une mini jupe ou un short en dessous puisque la seule chose que l'on voyait depasser de la cape etait deux belles jambes longilignes auquelles quelques cicatrices par ci par la n'en enlevait en rien le charme. Encouragée par le regard flatteur des garçons présents, elle sourit et demanda:  
  
-Vous voulez peut etre que je vous laisse une heure ou deux pour reflechir à la question?  
  
-Hein...? Demanda Ron qui fixit toujours les jolies gambettes.  
  
-Non mais vraiment ! repliqua Hermionne exaspérée, ne fais pas attention à eux, bien sur que tu peux t'assoir! Tu es nouvelle ?  
  
-Oui je vient de l'ecole de Durmstang après 5ans de magie noire je souhaitais découvrir autre chose et Poudlard et l'ecole rêvée !  
  
-Tu entre directement en 6e année ?  
  
-Oui parfaitement, apres m'avoir évaluée à partir de plusieurs tests on m'a jugée apte à suivre les cours des 6e année. Sans me vanter je ne me debrouille pas mal pour ce qui est des etudes...  
  
-Fais attention à toi ! Hermione n'aime pas avoir de la concurrence ! repliqua Ron qui se reveillait enfin.  
  
- Hermione? Tu es Hermione Granger c'est ça?! questionna la nouvelle en ce tournant vers celle ci.  
  
-Euh oui c'est bien moi...repondit Hermione peu habituée à ce qu'on l'interpelle elle surtout en présence du fameux Harry Potter!  
  
-Bien sur j'aurais du m'en douter...fit elle,puis se tournant vers les garçons: La cicatrice...tu es le jeune Harry Potter...et toi tu es le petit rouquin jaloux !  
  
-On m'appelle plutot Ron en général...retorqua-t'il d'un air courrouc  
  
-Oh ne te fache pas, je disais cela sans mechanceté aucune, je suis la meilleure amie de Viktor Krum le joueur de Quidditch. Et oui! malgré ses airs de solitaires il a quand même un ou deux amis et j'en fait partie. Hi je vois que ce nom suscite divers réactions, ne t'inquiete pas Hermione, notre relation se limite à une tendre amitié, et il m'a longuement parlé de toi, il m'a parlé de vous egalement, en particulier de celui qui a gagné le championnat de la Coupe de Feu ! fit elle d'un ton admiratif.  
  
Harry rougit sous la remarque et confirma:  
  
- C'est bien nous en effet et voici Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley ! Et toi tu t'appelle?  
  
- Beltanne, comme la fête païenne.  
  
- Echanté !  
  
Et il l'était vraiment...  
  
Le voyage se passa sans encombre dans la joie et la bonne humeur ils firent tous connaissance, Beltanne etait une fille super ormis peut etre l'arrogance que l'on pouvait parfois deceler dans sa voix mais qu'elle se chargeait vite de leur faire oublier. Et puis, quelque temps avant l'arrivée au chateau...  
  
- Elle ici Drago !  
  
- Il vous aura fallut tous le trajet pour la trouvrer bande d'imbeciles !  
  
Malefoy venait de faire son entrée avec ses deux molosses de gardes, Crabbe et Goyle et ses nouveaux disciples Zabini et Flintch plus intelligents que les deux autres (c'est pas dur...), plus vicieux, plus mauvais.  
  
- Tiens tiens j'attendais mieux d'une Serpentard qu'elle soit entourée d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, d'un balafré et d'une famille de misereux ! Jetta t'il s'adressant manifestement à Beltane, puis regardant Neville d'un air meprisant: Oh je t'ai vu toi aussi ne t'inquiete pas, mais tu es trop insignifiant pour que je daigne t'accorder mon attention...  
  
- Redis un peu ça Malefoy ! vocifera Ron qui s'etait levé la baguette à la main.  
  
- Coucouche panier le troll je m'occuperai de toi plus tard pour l'instant je dois sauver cette jeune fille de votre influence douteuse...  
  
- Je vais te...  
  
- Non Ron ! s'interposa Beltane, c'est moi qu'il vient voir. Dis moi quand tu auras finit de reluquer mon corps de déesse tu me diras peut-être à qui ai-je l'honneur?  
  
- Drago Malefoy, le seul ici de sang assez pur et de statut assez respectable pour toi...  
  
Harry et les autres etaient interloqués, pour la premiere fois il voyait Drago agir face à quelqu'un qu'il jugeait être son egal et non quelqu'un d'inferieur, il s'était même deplacé lui-même pour aller à sa rencontre!  
  
- Et bien Drago Malefoy tu vaut mieux qu'eux d'après ce que tu me dis. Je veux bient te croire, quels sont tes atouts ? repondit la jeune fille qui à ce moment était le centre de l'attention commune.  
  
- Mes..mes...at...mes atouts?!  
  
- Oui tes atouts, à part le fait d'avoir de l'argent bien sur, être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ne figure pas parmis la liste d'atouts. Savoir se montrer meprisant envers tous non plus alors j'attend...?  
  
- Tu te moque de moi peut-être?   
  
- C'est possible et tu ne semble pas de taille à me tenir tête...  
  
- Je ne te...  
  
- Silence je parle ! Regarde la Sang-de-Bourbe, elle est plus intelligente que vous tous réunis (remarquez que j'ai dit "vous" et pas "nous"), la famille de misereux compte deux jumeaux qui feraient rire un detraqueur, une jeune fille qui a dans sa tête plus d'infos interressantes pour les jeunes filles que je n'en trouverai jamais dans un magazine feminin et un jeune homme au caractère explosif et qui m'a tout l'air d'un ami sincère, le petit Neville est adorable et puis il est, je pense, inutile de faire l'eloge du balafré qui se trouve quand même être un heros. C'est cela que j'appelle des atouts et ce qui fait que tu ne leur est superieur en rien. Maintenant tu m'as prit dix minutes de mon temps, c'est assez, tu es prié de sortir et d'amener les abrutis qui t'accompagne et qui salissent ma poitrine de leurs regards.  
  
Malefoy, fou de rage, qui ne s'etait pas préparé à cette attaque de la part de la jeune fille ne su que repondre à ca. Il s'approcha dangereusement de cette derniere, lui encercla la taille de son bras et l'attira vers elle qui fit signe à Harry, pret à bondir sur Drago, de ne pas bouger. Ce dernier approcha son visage de celui de Beltane qui le defiait de ses yeux sombres de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il etait si proche qu'il sentait le souffle l'adolescente sur ses propres lèvres, mais il se contenta de lui susurrer à l'oreille que "le dragon finit toujours par s'emparer de sa proie, en particulier lorsqu'elle est si seduisante...", chose à laquelle elle repondit que "Le dragon ne s'etait alors problablement jamais frotté à la puissance du serpent et qu'il allait la decouvrir à ses risques et perils". Sur ce elle le repoussa et il prit la direction de la sortie, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Ils étaient arrivés au chateau, et il etait tout excité à la perspective de ce nouveau défi qu'il venait de se lancer. 


	2. La serpentardE

- Magnifique ! Tu as été tout bonnement MAGNIFIQUE, je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-meme ! MAGNiFIQUE ! chantonnait Ron en sortant du train.  
  
- Neville tu vas pouvoir arrêter de rougir je pense, ca fait 20min qu'elle a dit que tu etait adorable et tu t'en est toujours pas remis ! Dit Hermione d'un ton agacé, même si, sans l'admettre, elle était elle aussi tres flattée de ce qu'avait dit Beltane sur son compte, encore plus lorsque cette derniere lui avait demandé, une fois Malefoy partit, si elle pourrait lui poser des questions sur la vie moldu car s'etait un sujet qui l'interressait beaucoup.   
  
Neville bien sur se mit à rougir de plus belle, et laissa planer un sourire bea sur ses levres. Ils avaient tous été tres content de ce qu'avait dit la jolie Beltane et cela les avait mis en joie. Seul Harry demeurait pensif, il se demandait toujours pourquoi Malefoy avait recherché la jeune fille s'il ne la connaissait pas, pourquoi il l'avait surnommée la "Serpentarde" alors que manifestement elle n'avait pas ce mauvais jugement de valeur qui pourrait l'envoyer ds la maison des serpentards, mais surtout, il se demandait pourquoi Malefoy lui avait montré tant de respect.  
  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses penses, elle lui mit la main sur l'epaule et lui dit avec un sourire:  
  
- Ne t'inquiete pas, tu vas bientot comprendre...  
  
Les éleves prirent les diligences qui les portèrent jusqu'au gigantesque portail de fer forgé puis suivirent les allées en légère pentes qui menaient au chateau. Enfin il purent descendre et se rendre dans la Grande Salle où ils degusteraient comme chaque année, un copieux festin après la repartition des 1ere année. Mais cette fois, la repartition faite, Dumbledore prit la parole: " Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous epargnerai un discours ennuyeux car vous devez tous être bien affamés, les directives à suivre vous seront fait parvenir plus tard. Vous pourrez commencer à manger apres que le choixpeau magique ait décidé de la maison qu'occupera notre nouvelle éleve de 6e année. "  
  
A ces mots, Beltane se leva et prit la direction du choixpeau qui chantonnait:   
  
"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même   
  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi  
  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
  
Font pâle'figure auprès de moi  
  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
  
Mettez donc sur votre tête  
  
Pour connaître votre maison.  
  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,   
  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
  
Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal  
  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchis   
  
Serdaigle vous acceuillera peut-être   
  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant   
  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein   
  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant "  
  
Non génée par tous les regards tournés vers elle elle pit le choixpeau et le plaça sur sa tête avec un sourire. Mais bizarrement l'object ne savait quelle place lui donner. Il chercha 5min...10...20...30 min... Finalement Dumbledore décida qu'on passerait à table et que le choixpeau ferait signe lorsqu'il se serait décidé, au plus grand bonheur de Ron qui commençait à taper du poing et dont le ventre emetait des bourdonnement sourds reclamant à manger. Et puis, au milieu du repas un cri survint du choixpeau et fit sursauter tous le monde:  
  
"-SERPENTARD ! Elle est Serpentard ! Elle ira chez Serpentard ! Elle est préfete de Serpentard !"  
  
Le joyeux chahut qui regnait dans la salle s'estompa, laissant place à un lourd silence qui fut rompu par Malefoy:  
  
- C'est impossible ! Il y a un prefet chez les Serpentards et c'est moi ! Le choixpeau décide de la place et non de la fonction que doivent occuper les éleves !  
  
Mais Dumbledore le réduisit au silence par un regard imperial, puis il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la jeune fille:  
  
- Eh bien à personne pas ordinaire, decision pas ordinaire, et puis fit il avec un air entendu, tu t'y attendais autant que moi jeune fille. Si tu es prête à remplir ce poste, alors bienvenu chez les Serpentards, tu seras le second prefêt de cette maison et je compte sur Drago Malefoy pour te conduire à votre salle commune et t'enseigner les regles qui vous sont appliquées.   
  
Après le repas, les éleves se dirigèrent vers leur dortoirs et Beltane se mit à chercher Drago pour qu'il la conduise à sa chambre car les prefêts avaient une chambre pour eux seuls et une salle commune contigue à une salle de bain dans chaque maison. Elle partit donc à sa recherche dans les couloirs mais finit par se perdre. Soudain elle sentit une main l'attraper par la cape:  
  
- Malefoy tu m'as fait peur je ne savais pas qui c'était !  
  
- C 'est maintenant que tu le sais que tu devrais avoir peur...  
  
- Oh mon petit j'ai fait bobo à ton orgueil ?! Deux fois en une journée j'admet que ça ne doit pas être facile à accepter n'est-ce pas?!  
  
Il lui lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de lui faire quoi que ce soit, il avait remarqué l'ombre de Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, qui s'approchait d'eux.   
  
- Suis moi je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir ici, lui dit il seulement.  
  
Elle le suivit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une sombre porte de marbre noir orné d'un tableau représentant un scorpion.  
  
- Le mot de passe est Spartacus, tache de ne pas l'oublier je ne te le rapellerai pas  
  
- Trop aimable...  
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Drago passa le premier, ouliant toute galanterie et laissant Belatane derrière s'extasier sur la beauté de la piece circulaire dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer.  
  
- Sors Zyrma ! dit-elle en ouvrant un sac qu'elle tenait depuis son arrivée et d'où sortit un magnifique chat aussi noir que l'étaient ses yeux et qui fit quelques pas avant de s'étirer de tout son long, puis la gracieuse créature partit se coucher en boule dans un des fauteuils.  
  
- Tu as laissé cette sale bête enfermée tous ce temps?!  
  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'on me demande de la laisser dans un local ou autre, Zyrma ne se separe jamais de moi et vice versa. Mais j'ai vu Hermione et son chat avant de rentrer, j'en conclut donc qu'ils sont libres de circuler.  
  
- Que cette chose ne s'approche pas de moi !  
  
- Appelle la encore une fois "cette chose" et elle te fera te rapeller de son nom...  
  
- Rebelle comme sa maitresse...interressant...mais souvient toi, je suis un Malefoy je saurais te dompter petite sauvage.  
  
- Et toi sache qu'une Serpentard ne se laisse pas impressioner par le premier venu. Maintenant si tu le permet je vais me laver...  
  
- Je t'accompagne? fit il avec un sourire roublard  
  
- On verra quand je serai morte ! fit elle de loin.  
  
"Tu apprendras vite que je ne suis pas n'importe qui petite fille" pensa t'il en allant se changer dans sa chambre.   
  
Il avait à peine enlevé sa cape et sa chemise qu'un cri l'interrompit. Il partit voir ce qu'il se passait en trainant des pieds, autant dire qu'elle aurait eut le temps de mourir ! Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer elle couru se coller contre lui (humm que je l'envie...). Lorsqu'il vit la scène il partit d'un fou rire moqueur:  
  
- On dirait que ma petite sauvageonne a peur des fantômes...fit-il d'un ton sarcastique, Peeves ! Degage d'ici et si je te reprend à espionner les jeunes filles dans leur douche je fais un rapport à Rusard !  
  
Ce dernier parti en poussant des cris joyeux, laissant la jeune fille qui sous la peur avait versé quelques larmes.  
  
- Il a l'air heureux de ce qu'il a vu...c'est vrai que ca m'a l'air joli tout ca...reprit il en l'attirant plus près de lui, tu es magnifique quand tu rougis...  
  
Elle ne repondait pas, essayant de se controler, "tu es une Serpentarde, tu es une Serpentarde ne le laisse pas t'impressioner!" se repetait-elle. Mais elle était consciente qu'elle etait à sa merci, physiquement il etait plus fort et il fallait avouer qu'il l'attirait terriblement, bien fait de sa personne, les cheveux blonds habituellement tirés en arrière mais qui laissaient echaper quelques meches car il s'était legerement décoiffé en retirant sa chemise et puis il était torse nu, et elle ne portait elle même qu'une fine nuisette, la première qu'elle avait eu à portée de main lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que Peeves l'observait alors qu'elle sortait de la douche.  
  
- Lache moi ! Pour qui te prend tu ?! Je t'interdis de...  
  
- Chuut ma jolie  
  
-...de me toucher je ne...  
  
- Chuuut j'ai dit ! fit il en chuchotant  
  
- ...suis pas nimporte qui et je ne...  
  
- Je vais devoir te reduire au silence...  
  
- ...suis pas une de ces pimbeches que tu as l'habitude de...oh !  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il l'avait embrassé, pas d'un baiser doux et tendre comme on peut en voir dans les films, un baiser violent auquel elle repondit, un combat de langue, chacun essayant de blesser l'autre autant que possible, d'imposer sa superiorité, puis la temperature retomba et leurs levres se separerent mais ils resterent la un bon moment à se defier du regard. Encore une fois ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence:  
  
- Ton lit ou le mien...?  
  
C'est à ce moment la qu'elle reprit ses esprits et lui envoya un coup de pied dans ses parties génitales.  
  
- Ne t'approche plus de moi espece de...de...de pervers!  
  
- Ne joue pas la choquée petite allumeuse, ce sera tous pour ce soir mais sache que je commence à peine à m'amuser petite fille...Pour information tu as un morceau de jambon coincé entre deux dents, veille à ce qu'il n'y soit plus la prochaine fois que je t'embrasserai c'est assez désagréable si tu veux tout savoir...  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit elle s'ecroula sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle l'avait sous-éstimé, il était fort, tres fort, et il avait sû lui faire perdre sa belle assurance, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, la morsure du serpent est plus venimeuse lorsqu'il agit par vengeance...  
  
Drago, lui partit se coucher un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il remportait la premiere manche... 


	3. La Serpentard

Le lendemain Beltane se rendit à la table des Gryffondors pour manger avec Harry et les autres, mais aussi et surtout pour echaper au regard railleur de Malefoy. Encore une fois tous les regards se tournerent vers elle, autant par etonnement car generalement un éleve mange à la table de sa maison, que pour apprecier les courbes généreuses que laissait deviner la robe simple de lin blanc que portait la jeune fille.  
  
- Bonjour tous le monde !  
  
Ron faillit s'etouffer lorsqu'il vit qui c'etait.  
  
- Nan mais Ron vraiment hein ! rouspeta Hermione, salut Beltane.  
  
- Salut dit Harry en lançant lui aussi un regard appreciateur sur elle.  
  
- On commence par un cours en commun, je pensais que je pourrais y aller avc vous, je ne sais pas où cela se trouve et je crois que je préfere votre companie à celle de Malefoy..  
  
- Bienvenu au club ! s'ecria Ron, bien sur tu peux venir avec nous, et Harry et moi nous nous chargerons de t'indiquer où se trouve les autres cours comme ca meme si on ne les a pas en commun tu pourras te debrouiller sans l'autre abruti, n'est ce pas Harry?  
  
- Avec plaisir !  
  
- Vous êtes bien gentils...repondit-elle, puis voyant l'air renfrogné d'Hermione qui en avait marre que toute l'attention soit portée sur elle: Hermione, je voudrais bien découvrir Pré-au-Lard dimanche, mais je voudrais un guide qui pourrait me fournir des informations historiques, et puis en profitera pour flaner dans les magasins ! tu es d'accord?  
  
- Oh avec joie! Je connais l'histoire de Pré-au-Lard sur le bout des doigts !  
  
- Je m'en doutais bien...Ginny tu es invitée toi aussi bien sur, ne nous regardez pas comme ca les garçons c'est hors de question ! On fait une sortie entre filles...  
  
- Comme vous voudrez ! Mais on va vous manquer ! fit Harry, allez, ce n'est pas que cette perspective m'enchante mais nous devons allez en cours de potion, puis en chuchotant dans l'oreille d'Hermione: Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on l'a envoyé chez Serpentard, cette fille est adorable !  
  
- Grrr deux heures, chaque année c'est pareil commençat à ronchonner Ron en entrant dans le cachot où se deroulait le cours du professeur Rogue, tu ne devrais pas entrer avec nous Beltane, il va te prendre en grippe, il est allergique à tout ce qui est juste et bon.   
  
- 20 points retirés à Gryffondor pour insubordination ! retentit une voix derriere lui, depechez vous de vous mettre en place ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous en retirer 20 autres.  
  
- Bien vous allez former des binomes pour la potion du jour, un philtre permettant de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne, le Polynectar. Tiens tiens notre nouvelle éleve de Serpentard se range avec une Gryffondor...vous debutez mal, d'ailleur vous n'avez pas manquez de vous faire remarquer dès votre 1er jour ici, tout comme l'aurait fait le jeune Potter, faites attention je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous incite à devenir une trouble-fête.  
  
- Merci pour vos conseils chèr professeur mais je vous enverrai un hibou le jour où j'aurai besoin de vos conseil pour choisir mes frequentations.  
  
Les Gryffondors explosèrent de rire et les Serpentard eurent du mal à retenir un sourire.  
  
- 50points en moins pour Gryffondor, amusez vous dans les autres cours mais certainement pas dans le mien ! Pour vous Melle...fit il d'un ton menaçant...Melle quoi d'ailleurs? Votre nom n'apparait pas sur ma liste, comment vous appelez vous?  
  
- Serpentard !  
  
- Eh bien je vois que la companie de certaine personne commence à vous detruire les neurone, croyez bien qu'apres la comedie à laquelle nous avons eu le droit hier avec le Choixpeau, nous savons tous bien que vous êtes chez Serpentard seulement ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Je réitère donc ma question de manière à ce que vous la compreniez: Vous avoir un nom?!   
  
Cette fois ci ce durent les deux maisons qui partirent d'un fou rire et Rogue s'abstint bien de leur en faire la moindre remarque. Le seul qui depuis le debut, gardait une lueur amusée dans les yeux et un sourire en coin depuis le debut de la scène etait le jeune Malefoy qui observait, attentif. Cependant Rogue n'était pas satisfait, son but etait de ridiculiser et montrer qui était le maitre à cette petite pretencieuse mais il n'avait apparemment pas réussit à la sortir de son indifférence et continuait de le fixer d'un air hautain.  
  
- Je pensais tout de même avoir quelqu'un de plus competent à ce poste. Directeur d'une maison de serpentard et vous ne prennez aucun renseignement sur vos nouveaux pensionnaires. Drole de façon de faire. On a du vous envoyer ici parce que vous êtes bête et mechant je pense. Dumbledore a un grand coeur je l'avoue mais tout de même vous employer vous passe encore, vous êtes reclu dans les cachots tant qu'on ne vous vois pas trop...mais vous mettre directeur de cette maison, c'est un peu faible je trouve...  
  
- Fermez la ! Je ne vous permet pas ! Vous irez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !   
  
Ron regardait la scène ebahit, toutes ces choses qu'il avait toujours rêvé de sortir à son professeur elle le faisait pour lui, c'était un ange envoyé du ciel...  
  
- Soit, si ca peut vous faire plaisir, mais je n'ai pas finit, vous m'avez posé une question je vais y repondre, je suis bien Serpentard, Beltane Serpentard, déscendante et héritière du patrimoine culturel et materiel de Salazar Serpentard !  
  
Silence dans la salle...Elle se tourna pour juger de l'effet qu'avait eu ses paroles et ne croisa que des regard étonné, legerement appeuré ou admiratifs, tous sauf celui de Drago dont l'expression de permettait pas de deviner ses pensées, lui il savait qui elle était depuis le debut, elle en était consciente mais il n'y avait pas que ca, elle etait destabilisée par cette lueur indechiffrable qu'elle lisait au fond de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'elle qu'à ce moment ou tout les regards etaient tournés vers elle mais qu'elle ne regardait que lui. Puis elle brisa le charme...  
  
- Mr Rogue fermez donc la bouche vous ressemblez à un poisson, je suis ici pour etudier et pas pour assister à une demonstration de votre pseudo superiorité je propose donc de poursuivre cette etonnante decouverte du polynectar et je passerai vous voir à la fin des cours pour que l'on organse ma retenue puirsuivit-elle d'un air hautain.  
  
Les eleves reculèrent imperceptiblement leur chaise, prêts à une tempête de la part de leur professeur mais contrairement à toute attente, celui ci acquieça aux propos de la jeune fille et continua son cour comme si de rien était, même un Malefoy ne s'etait jamais aventuré aussi loin !  
  
Au même moment, Harry reçut un mot de la part d'Hermionne : " Tu viens d'avoir la preuve que sa place est bien chez serpentard Harry...Elle ne se sent pas superieure à certaine personne par rapport à ce qu'elles sont, riches, pauvres, noires, moldu, poufsouffle ou gryffondor, elle se sent superieure par rapport à leur qualité d'âme et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a aucun respect pour Rogue. Harry, c'est la première vrai personne digne de la maison de Serpentard que je croise et je suis bien contente de l'avoir comme amie, plutot que comme ennemie..."  
  
Harry acquieça d'un signe de tête, lui non plus, il preferait ne pas l'avoir comme ennemie...  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans soucis majeur, Rogue intimidé devant Beltane avait chargé Malefoy de s'occuper personnelement de sa retenue et ce, durant toute la semaine.   
  
Lorsque Malefoy arriva dans sa chambre le soir, il trouva Beltane en peignoir dans son lit. Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de cours et l'avais discretement cherché des yeux le soir à diner. Elle devait dormir car elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Il s'approcha délicatement, lui defit lentement le peignoir et passa sa main sur son ventre. Celle-ci emergea lentement:  
  
- Malefoy...  
  
- Alors ma jolie tu as décidé de ceder à tes pulsions...  
  
- Chut...fit-elle, prend moi, prend moi maintenant !  
  
Et ils firent l'amour, cela ne dura que peu de temps et Drago fut plutot déçu, il s'attendait à quelque chose de particulier, de different. Il se leva en colère contre elle et contre lui même, comment avait-il pu perdre autant de temps pour une personne si banale ! Il sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte, tant pis pour elle si elle se reveillait, et il vit... la même jeune fille que celle qui se trouvait dans son lit, assise dans le fauteuil, son chat sur les cuisses, en train de lui chanter une chanson...  
  
- B..B...Beltane ?  
  
- Oh vous avez déjà finit?! C'est bien court tout cela, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part...  
  
- Quoi?! Mais comment ?! puis, prit d'un doute il repartit voir qui se trouvait dans son lit...  
  
- PANSY PARKINSON !  
  
- Huummm Pourquoi tu me reveille mon Dracounet Cheri...?  
  
- SORS DE MON LIT IMMEDIATEMENT ! puis retournant voir Beltane, comment tu as fait ça?! je ne suis pas fou je l'ai bien vu! c'etait toi qui était dans mon lit !   
  
- Eh bien nous avons etudié le Polynectar aujourd'hui, j'ai simplement voulut le tester j'ai proposé à Pansy de le faire en lui prouvant ainsi que tu avais tellement de sentiments pour elle que ca t'empechait de t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre...malheureusement il semble que tu ne sois pas très fidèle...fit elle d'un air goguenard  
  
- DRAGO MALEFOY JE TE HAIS ! TU M'AS FAIT L'AMOUR CETTE NUIT EN PENSANT QUE J'ETAIS UNE AUTRE! TU ES UN MONSTRE !!! se mit à hurler la concernée en retournant dans le dortoir des Serpentards, en pleurs.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ca?! fit il en rogne lorsque celle ci eut quitté la piece.  
  
- J'ai apprit que s'etait elle ta regulière en ce moment, tu dois vraiment être desespéré mon pauvre... mais c'était juste histoire de te rapeller que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, si tu decide que je suis le lievre que tu chasse je t'interdis de te consacrer à une autre en même temps, je vient d'eliminer ma rivale...  
  
- Jalouse?   
  
- Non pour cela il faudrait que tu me plaise mon mignon et ce n'est pas le cas, disons juste que je suis...comment dire...exclusive ! Bon maintenant que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire je me sent mieux, je peux aller me coucher, bonne nuit !   
  
Et avant qu'il ne puisse repliquer quoi que ce soit elle etait partie, le laissant la cloué sur place, medusé...Elle remportait la 2emanche... 


	4. Je le decouvre et je le hais

La semaine passa relativement vite, Malefoy dont l'orgueil ne s'était toujours pas remit evitait Beltane comme la peste et cette derniere ne semblait pas s'en affecter. Le vendredi le professeur Mc Gonagall convoqua tous les prefêts au sujet de la soirée dansante qui devait avoir lieu le dimanche soir.   
  
- Je vous laisse vous en charger personnellement, chaque maison etant représentée j'espere que vous saurez vous entendre et qu'il n'y aura AUCUN débordement fit-elle d'un ton sec en toisant Malefoy, vous pouvez disposer !  
  
Ils s'etaient donc entendus et s'etaient donné rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque le soir même. Ce fut Hermione qui commença:   
  
- Nous sommes tous la? Tres bien, alors j'ai deja plusieurs idées que j'ai mises par ecrit et...  
  
- Fais moi voir ca ! l'interrompit Drago en lui arrachant la feuille des mains, Quoi ?! Des tickets de tombolas avec remise chocogrenouilles? Des nombres de verres d'alcool limités?! Tirage au sort du cavalier?! Hey rassurez moi vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser la Sang-de-Bourbe faire de cette soirée une bal de charité ! C'est une des rares occasions où le vieux fou accepte qu'on s'eclate un peu !  
  
Hermionne attendit le soutien des autres mais n'entendis qu'un vague murmure qui confirmait plus ou moins que les autres étaient en accord avec Malefoy. Elle s'apprettait à raler qd Beltane intervint:   
  
- Je t'en prie Malefoy, propose, nous sommes toute ouïe...  
  
- Pas de problème, je propose d'abord un buffet special Honeyduck, chocogrenouille, bonbons surprises de chez Berty Crochu ect..., un stand de Biere au Beurre interdit à ceux qui seront un peu trop eméché et pour la musique   
  
je pense qu'y a pas mieux que les Sables-mouvants comme groupe, ils font de la musique de tous les styles, y en a même pour les Sang-de-Bourbe. V'la ce que je propose et si vous êtes pas d'accord je vous...  
  
- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ca un jour mais c'est une exellente idée, s'ecria Ron puis voyant le regard courroucé d'Hermione, la tienne aussi bien sur Herm-mignonne mais tu sais les bonbons de chez Honeyducks...  
  
- Te fatigue pas j'ai comprit ! Vous etes tous pour SON idée alors ?!  
  
Les prefêts firent signe que oui.  
  
- Tres bien alors ne perdons pas de temps j'ai un devoir d'arithmancie trrrrès important qui m'attend !  
  
- Attend Hermione! J'aurais un truc à rajouter, tu voulais faire tirer les cavaliers au sort pour changer un peu de l'ordinaire c'est ca?  
  
- Oui mais ces messieurs ne semblent pas être très enclins au changement !  
  
- J'ai une solution alors pour differer un peu des autres fois mais se retrouver quand même avec une personne que l'on apprecie: Ce sera aux filles d'inviter les garçons !  
  
- Oh oui quelle bonne idée !  
  
Et il semble que tous semblaient le penser sauf un. Il attendit que les autres partent pour se retrouver seul avec Beltane:   
  
- On peut savoir qui tu compte inviter?  
  
- J'ai ma petite idée...mais ne sois pas triste il semblerait que Pansy soit plus stupide que je ne le pensais, elle n'attend qu'un chose, c'est de renouer avec toi...elle est bien courageuse...  
  
- Un Malefoy et une Serpentard ca aurait donné tu ne trouve pas ?  
  
- Je ne trouve pas, maintenant si tu le permet il faut se lever tot pour les preparatifs demain je voudrais aller me coucher.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse partir il la coinça contre un mur, lui tenant fermement les epaules.  
  
- Tu essaie de me faire peur? Tu repasseras Malefoy !  
  
- Un baiser...juste un ma jolie...  
  
- Même pas en rêve ! Lache moi !  
  
Il approcha tout de même dangereusement ses levres lorsqu'une griffure dans la jambe lui arracha un cri de douleur.  
  
- Je vais tuer cette sale bestiole !!!  
  
- Je t'avais prevenu, Zyrma n'est jamais loin...allez vient ma belle on va au lit, je te chantonnerais une chanson ma douce...  
  
Le soir, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune il vit que la porte de la salle bain avait été refermée par megarde sur la chemise de Beltane et etait donc légerement entrouverte, il s'approcha à pas de loup et verifia qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du chat aux alentours puis il entra.   
  
- Oh que tu es belle ma sauvageonne, le jour où je t'aurais dans mon lit je...  
  
- Ne fais pas de projet d'avenir tu ne m'auras jamais dans ton lit !  
  
- Ca se discute, en attendant tu tiens mal ta serviette, elle est en train de glisser legerement au niveau du sein gauche... je crois que je comprend le bonheur de Peeves l'autre jour.   
  
- Sors d'ici tout de suite !!!  
  
- Pourquoi faire? Je me sens bien ici, je dirais même que je suis euphorique !  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un...  
  
- Un Malefoy oui. Bon c'est très joli tout ca mais tu vas être malade si tu reste dans cette tenue, pas que ca me derangerai mais j'ai une retenue à te preparer pour la semaine prochaine et je serais navré que tu ne puisse pas t'y rendre vois-tu...je t'ai preparé une petite surprise...   
  
Puis il sortit, fièr de l'effet qu'il avait produit...  
  
" Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Ce mec est un monstre d'egocentrisme et de mechanceté, et le pire c'est qu'il arrive à m'atteindre ! Je le hais ! "  
  
Et puis, en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle essayait de chasser le jeune homme qui la hantait jusque dans ses rêves, elle l'entendit hurler dans sa chambre et alla le voir en courant. Elle le vit alors se retourner dans tout les sens dans son lit implorant "Père je ne veut pas ! non ! non je ne le servirai pas ! NON !" Elle vit alors le vrai Drago sans arrogance, sans faux-semblant, elle le vit resistant mais fragile en même temps et puis, emportée par une pulsion elle le prit dans ses bras, lui carressa les cheveux, parcouru son visage de ses lèvres douces et charnues. Il arreta progressivement de se debattre, retombant dans un sommeil plus calme. Elle se pencha contre son oreille pour lui chanter:   
  
Oublie ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien.   
  
Je prends en main ton destin.   
  
Lorsque le danger te menacera,   
  
Je serai là avec toi ...   
  
Tu es si fort et si fragile.   
  
Viens dans mes bras,   
  
Je te ferai une île.   
  
Ce lien qui nous lie ne cass'ra pas,   
  
Ne pleure pas, je suis là ...   
  
Car tu vis dans mon coeur,   
  
Oui, tu vis dans mon coeur !   
  
Dès maintenant,   
  
Jusqu'à la nuit des temps.   
  
Tu vis dans mon coeur,   
  
Qu'importe leurs discours,   
  
Tu vivras dans mon coeur,   
  
Toujours...   
  
Toujours...   
  
(Version française de You'll be in my Heart de Phil Collins, BO de Tarzan).  
  
Puis elle appela Zyrma pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui pour le reste de la nuit et retourna elle-meme dans sa chambre en se demandant si elle le haïssait tant que ça...  
  
Pendant ce temps,dans son lit, Drago était perplexe, il s'était reveillé sous la fougue des baisers qu'elle lui avait adressé mais s'était bien gardé de le lui faire savoir. Elle avait eveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il ne savait comment interpréter, mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il ne l'a laissait pas indifferente , et que ca arrangeait bien ses affaires...

Il est court celui-ci je sais, mais je ne fais que me reserver pour le prochain... ;) Reviewez !!!


	5. Je la découvre et je la hais

Le dimanche, les preparatifs de la soirée étant terminés, Hermione, Ginny et Beltane purent se rendre sur Pré-au-Lard. Après une matinée de decouverte historique qui sembla dure une eternité pour Ginny, Beltane proposa de s'occuper personnellement d'elles pour la soirée. Elles passèrent donc chez Mme Guipure ou Beltanne choisit les 3 robes sans s'occuper des protestations des deux autres puis elle les amena dans sa salle commune pour les coiffer et les maquiller. Les garçons vinrent les chercher lorsque commença la soirée, Hermione avait invité Ron en lui precisant que ELLE AU MOINS elle le choisissait pas en tant que dernier recours et Ginny s'etait bien sur precipité sur Harry, bien que celui ci aurait beaucoup aprecié la companie de la serpentard. Lorsqu'ils virent la transformation des deux jeunes filles, ils les observerent la bouche ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pousse ce soupir agacé don elle avait tant l'habitude. En effet, Beltane avait eu recours à la magie pour leur lisser les cheveux qu'elle avait pour l'une attrapé en chignon haut et strict sur la tête et pour l'autre laissé détaché avec un effet coiffé-décoiffé et un balayage qui attenuait les tons roux.   
  
- V...V..Vous êtes m..m..mmmagnifique ! tanta Ron  
  
- Oui je confirme...certifia Harry...magnifique  
  
Puis regardant sa soeur, Ron ouvrit de grands yeux:  
  
- Euh Ginny elle est pas un peu...comment dire...courte ta robe? et euh..tu crois pas que tu pourrais l'arranger un peu vers le haut...on dirait euh...un decolleté...  
  
- Nan mais Ron vraiment !! Laisse la tranquille on y va ! grogna Hermione (mais etait il necessaire de preciser qui s'était..? ;) )  
  
- Bon j'ai fait du bon boulot, je vais me preparer à present je vous rejoindrai plus tard dans la soirée ! dit Beltane en retournant dans sa chambre.  
  
- Je suis curieux de savoir avec qui elle s'y rend, demanda Harry.  
  
- Elle nous as promis une surprise, tu crois qu'elle s'y rendrait avec Malefoy? Il faut avouer que cette année il est hummmm, pas vrai Herm'  
  
- Moui j'ai vu pire...  
  
- Bon on y va maintenant coupa Ron d'un ton cinglant, mais il cru entendre Ginny etouffer "le petit rouquin jaloux" dans un eternuement...  
  
La soirée commença donc, le bal fut ouvert par Hermione et Ron, les deux prefêts qui s'etaient rendus ensemble à la soirée. Puis Drago fit son entrée 20 minutes plus tard comme à son habitude, histoire de marquer son arrivée. Il faut avouer qu'il était très elegant ce soir la, il avait remplacé sa cape vert bouteille par une magnifique cape noir et portait un pantalon à pince et une chemise noirs qui contrastaient avec les smocking et les robes de sorciers de soirée que portaient les autres.Il était accompagné de Pansy qu'il avait probablement dû choisir comme faire valoir, pour qu'on ne vois que lui lorsqu'il etait à ses cotés car avec ses joues pendantes et ses yeux vides,azucune fille normalement constituée n'avait rien à lui envier à part son cavalier...Ainsi il avait réussit son coups, tout les regards féminins étaient portés sur lui, tous saud un qui manquait à l'appel. Il chercha la jolie Beltanne des yeux sans resultat. Celle ci ne fit son apparition que beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée accompagnée de...Neville Londubat, plus rouge encore que le rouge-à-levre pourpre que portait la jeune fille qui se mariait admirablement bien avec ses cheveux noirs, sa robe de même couleur qui suivait chacune des courbes de son corps, et ses yeux qu'elle avait rendu plus ombrageux encore avec du crayon Khôl. Non génée, une fois encore, de susciter tant d'interêt, elle prit Neville par la main et l'entrainant sur la piste de danse qu'elle ne quitta pas jusqu'à la dernière danse, c'était "Faisons l'amour ce soir" des Poetics Lovers, elle se mit à serrer Neville plus fort en voyant Draco approcher...  
  
- Neville tire toi je te prend ta danseuse, tu peux rentrer je la ramenerai dans sa chambre...  
  
- Et en admettant qu'il n'en ait pas envie fit-elle d'un ton douceureux...  
  
- Neville TIRE TOI !  
  
Le jeune Londubat ne se fit pas prier et deguerpit en vitesse, d'autant plus qu'apres l'avoir vu danser avec Beltane, d'autres filles lui avaient trouvé un interet soudain et lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre.  
  
Drago prit alors sa place et fit tournoyer sa cavalière.  
  
- Tu avoueras que je suis meilleur danseur que cet idiot quand même.  
  
- C'est possible, mais je ne garantis pas que tu sois de meilleure companie, je l'aime beaucoup figure toi.  
  
- A d'autres, nous savons toi et moi que tu as besin quelqu'un qui sache te tenir tête, tu t'ennuieras vite de Londubat ma chérie.  
  
- Tu te fais ta propre campagne de pub on dirait, tu aurais aimé être à sa place hein?  
  
- Mais constate par toi même, j'y suis. Tiens en passant, ta jolie chatte est revenue dormir près de moi hièr nuit, il semblerait que la petite sauvage se soit entiché de moi, et il n'y a pas qu'elle je crois...  
  
- Malefoy...  
  
- Et fièr de l'être...qu'y a-t'il ?  
  
- Il y a que ta main se rapproche de plus en plus de mon joli fessier, que tu te fais des films, que la musique s'est arretée mais que je suis encore dans tes bras, que tes mains descendent toujours plus et que le professeur Dumbledore est derrière toi et nous regarde bizarrement...  
  
- Quoi?! fit-il en se retournant brusquement, mais il ne vit personne le regarder derriere lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau pour questionner sa partenaire, cette derniere avait disparu mais il pu entendre l'echo des pas empressés de la jeune fille dans les couloirs.   
  
Il ne retourna dans leur salle commune que 3 heures plus tard, il fonça directement vers la chambre de Beltane qui était fermée à clefs, et lança un "Aholomora !" qui reveillat la jeune fille.   
  
- Ca ne vas pas non ?! Sors d'ici tout de suite !!  
  
- Oh non pas cette fois! Tu vas trop loin, on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy ma belle ! fit-il avant de se jeter sur elle, l'emprisonnant de ses jambes.  
  
- Tu es completement saoul !  
  
- Oui mais ne t'inquiete pas, sobre ou pas, je suis toujours aussi competant...repliqua-t'il en passant sa main sous sa robe de chambre.  
  
Elle se cambra au contact de la main de Drago et laissa echaper quelques larmes:  
  
- Drago je t'en supplie...non...  
  
Il l'a regarda un moment. Non ce n'était comme cela qu'il la voulait, implorante et larmoyante, il la voulait consciente et consentante. Il se releva, la regarda d'un regard imperieux:  
  
- Tu es pitoyable Serpentard, rabille toi je n'ai même pas envie de toi.  
  
Sur ces mots il se tourna pour partir mais elle se leva, le poussa violement et s'enfuit dans les couloirs en pleurs.   
  
Cependant, Malefoy n'était pas le seul à avoir abusé de la boisson, et au detour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Flintch et Zabini:  
  
- Tiens tiens...la princesse hic! ser...hic! serpentard nous fait hic! l'honneur de sa visite !  
  
- Sa tombe bi..hic bi...hic bien on hic! cherchait de la companie ! hic! Tu viens hic! t'amuser avec nous !   
  
- Oh non...  
  
Elle allait faire demi tour quand l'un des deux l'avait projetté contre un mur et essayait tant bien que mal de soulever la robe de la jeune fille pour en faire profiter l'autre.  
  
- Lachez moi ! Au secours ! Pitié ! Drago !  
  
Elle l'avait vu s'approcher, et elle avat dû s'evanouir un instant car lorqu'elle s'etait reveillée elle etait dans son lit et Malefoy s'apretait à sortir de sa chambre.  
  
- Attend...je...merci Drago...  
  
Il lui lança un regard meprisant avant de lui jetter à la figure: Garde tes remerciements je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, ces deux cretins ne sont pas habitué aux jeunes filles dans ton genre et je viens de leur éviter la deception de l'allumeuse qui ne s'assume pas. Je te rappelle egalement que l'usage de mon prenom est reservé aux personnes que j'apprecie ou pourrait apprecier et tu n'en fait pas partie. Bonne nuit Serpentard.  
  
Il eteignit la lumiere et sortit de la chambre. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste, il l'avait suivit plus tot pour lui demander pardon et la ramener dans sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les bras de Zabini, il avait vu rouge, tout comme lorsqu'elle était pret de Potter ou qu'elle avait dansé avec Neville. Il se decouvrait des reactions jalouses et il devait retablir l'ordre en montrant à Beltane qu'elle n'etait qu'un divertissement pour lui tout en essayant, tache plus difficile, de s'en convaincre lui-même...  
  
Le lendemain personne ne la vit de la journée. Elle s'etait enfermé dans sa chambre, balançant divers formules pour empecher tous les sors qu'elle connaissait de l'ouvrir. Mais cela s'avera inutile puisque Drago agissait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, il alla même affirmer à Pansy qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il en était fou amoureux et qu'ils allaient rattraper le temps perdu. Seulement la lethargie de Beltane se poursuivit sur deux...trois...quatre jours, puis une semaine, une semaine et un jour, une semaine et deux jours. A ce moment la, les professeurs alarmés par les éleves qui tentaient de les faire réagir depuis un bon moment déjà deciderent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Après avoir essayé de nombreux sortilèges sur la porte, sans succès, Dumbledore utilisa tout simplement le "Morcelitus !" qui fit voler la porte en eclats. Ils la trouvèrent dans un semi-coma: Elle était restée à gein durant plus d'une semaine ! Elle fut amenée à Mme Pomfresh en urgence et on lui fit manger artificiellement, c'est à dire à l'aide de la magie, du chocolat pour lui redonner un minimum d'energie. Elle ne se reveilla que le lendemain, subissant tour à tour les leçons de morales de chacun mais ne les ecoutant qu'à moitié, car à present elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, et cela virait même à l'obsession: Elle s'était montré indigne du nom Serpentard, et elle allait reparer cette erreur quel qu'en soit le prix, le prix etant un jeune garçon blond...le même qui etait venu la voir chaque jours après s'être rendu invisible pour voir comment elle allait, en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour soulager sa conscience. 


	6. Le jeu se poursuit

Après son reveil, il lui fallut quelques jours pour se retablir totalement. Ses amis gryffondor venait regulièrement lui rendre visite, mais pour une fille à la fierté demesurée le soutien n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin, elle avait bien trop confiance en elle pour cela. Non, ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'un nouveau défi à relever. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps...Le jour où elle fut enfin autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, elle se mit à explorer le chateau, inspectant chaque mur, chaque tapisserie, chaque recoin avant de trouver enfin l'objet de ses désirs près de la salle du dortoir des serpentards: Le tableau de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
- Je t'attendais plus tôt jeune fille ! Il me semble que vous êtes rentré à Poudlard depuis un certain moment déjà, ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai l'honneur de voir ma petite petite (rajoutez plein de "petite" encore...)fille !  
  
- J'ai été plus ou moins occupée mais je ne vous ait pas oublié, je suis la non ?  
  
- Peu importe ! Raconte moi donc...  
  
- Raconter quoi?   
  
- Voyons Poudlard n'est pas un lieu sans surprise, il y a toujours quelque chose à raconter et puis je n'ai aucune nouvelle de l'exterieur. Rare sont ceux qui osent se permettre de venir me voir et je ne sors pas beaucoup de mon tableau, un Serpentard ne peut se permettre de frequenter n'importe quelle "oeuvre", crois bien que je me verrai très mal sur un fond de tableau de paysan !   
  
- Et je vous y verrai très mal moi aussi ! Alors qu'y a t'il d'interressant à raconter...hummm...Connaissez vous l'incompétent qu'ils ont chargé de s'occuper de votre maison ?!   
  
- Helas oui, de mon temps nous classions en fonctions des qualités recquises aux serpentards mais il semble maintenant que ma maison vert argent n'accueille plus que ceux dont le coeur est trop noir pour acceder à une autre maison...Je ne dis pas cela pour toi bien sur, il y a bien des exceptions et tu en fais partie. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je souhaitais parler, donne moi des nouvelles de Voldemort, parle moi de ce jeune Potter et ensuite tu pourras me parler de ce jeune homme qui te fais tourner la tête de...  
  
- Il n'y a aucun jeune homme qui me fais...  
  
- Silence jeune fille je parle ! Tu es une Serpentard certe mais l'Age me donne une avance sur toi et je te prierai de te taire lorsque Salazar parle ! Bien...maintenant je t'ecoute...  
  
Beltane était abasourdit, c'était bien la première fois que l'on osait la rabrouer, mais qui peux mieux tenir tête à un Serpentard qu'un autre Serpentard !  
  
- Je...euh...très bien. Alors Harry Potter est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, bien qu'un peu trop "gentil" à mon goût, tu genre à tendre l'autre joue après une claque cependant il mérite tout à fait sa grande réputation. Il a vaincu Voldemort l'an dernier, d'ailleurs figurez vous qu'ici il est le seul que j'ai croisé à ne pas dire "Vous-savez-qui" sans en rougir, même apres la chute de ce dernier. Je pense que je vous l'amènerai un jour, si vous oubliez le temps d'une rencontre que c'est un Gryffondor je suis sure qu'il ne vous deplaira pas.   
  
- Bien...Le monde des sorciers est donc à nouveau redevenu calme?  
  
- Plus ou moins, mais tous les Mangemorts n'ont pu être attrapés et certains s'amusent toujours à semer le trouble autant qu'ils le peuvent, mais ca, ce n'est plus du ressort d'Harry, il a fait déjà beaucoup.  
  
- Tu semble le porter dans ton estime, tu sais, Serpentard et Potter cela ferait une belle union...  
  
Beltane repondit dans un eclat de rire: Cela m'etonnais aussi que vous n'y ayez pas encore fait allusion ! Mais voyez vous je pense que l'on entendra plutot parler du mariage Potter-Weasley un de ces jours. Salazar etouffa un grognement puis reprit:  
  
- Et la suite ?  
  
- Quelle suite ? fit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.  
  
- Allez cesse de me prendre pour un vieux sénile, Salazar Serpentard n'oublie rien, surtout quand une cruche de grosse dame, gardienne de la porte des gryffondor EN PLUS, vient vous reveiller pour vous dire que votre petite fille batifolle avec un jeune homme ! Je veux un nom !  
  
- Je ne batifole pas avec ce...  
  
- Un nom !!  
  
- Malefoy marmonna-t'elle de façon à peine perceptible.  
  
- Allons articule ! Qui est-ce ?!  
  
- DRAGO MALEFOY !  
  
- Oh ! s'exclama-t'il d'un sourire ravi, un Malefoy ! Encore mieux que ce lionceau de Potter...  
  
- Désolée de vous decevoir mais ce n'est surement pas demain que vous nous marierez, ironisa-t'elle, ce jeune homme que vous semblez apprecier particulierement est actuellement en train de celebrer une victoire qu'il pense avoir acquise, il pense avoir fait faillir une Serpentard et je me charge de lui prouver le contraire..  
  
- Que fais tu encore ici alors ! Fais ce que tu veux de ce Malefoy, vous seriez plus fort ensemble que l'un contre l'autre mais si l'honneur du nom Serpentard est en jeu alors tu as ma benediction: ECRASE-LE !   
  
- Comptez sur moi je ne vous decevrai pas...je dois partir, je viens d'heriter d'une heure de retenue, qui devait être initialement une semaine de colle mais qui a miraculeusement diminuée quand j'ai révélé à l'Abruti aux Potions qui j'étais...  
  
- File alors ! Et n'attend pas la rentrée prochaine avant de revenir me rendre visite ! Attend, juste une chose, les Malefoys n'ont pas la reputation d'être des tendres, fais attention à ton coeur, je ne voudrais pas qu'il...enfin tu comprend !  
  
Elle l'observa avec un sourire attendrit avant de repondre: - Cela vous va très mal de jouer le sentimental...  
  
- Cela te vas très mal de jouer les irrespectueuses ! Disparais de ma vue !  
  
Elle deposa un bisou sur la joue du portrait qui protesta pour la forme. Elle se sentait mieux à présent, elle avait besoin d'encouragement et elle savait que le seul qui pourrait la comprendre serait celui qui lui avait cédé son caractère bient trempé. Revigorée, elle partit chercher celui qui devait se charger de sa punition et le trouva dans leur salle commune.   
  
- Je t'attendais, je penserai que t'essaierai de te defiler. Prend le panier ici on va...non pardon, TU vas dans la forêt interdite...attaqua-t'il avec un sourire sournois.   
  
A son grand etonnement, elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard, elle prit le panier qu'il venait de lui indiquer, puis lui emboita le pas, et se rendit directement à l'orée de la forêt où elle arriva 5 min avant et patienta. Elle le vit arrivée et constata avec un malin plaisir que le jeune homme était essouflé, signe qu'il avait couru pour essayer de la rattraper. Elle deigna enfin le regarder et croisa une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux, lueur à laquelle elle opposa un regard glacial, attendant les instructions.  
  
- Regarde au fond de ton panier tu trouveras une liste d'ingredients dont Rogue aura besoin pour son cours de demain.  
  
Elle prit le panier et s'appretait à entrer quand elle entendu:  
  
- Serpentard ne joue pas ta maligne avec moi, je pensais t'avoir laissé entrevoir qui était le plus fort à ce jeu la.  
  
Elle continua comme si de rien était.  
  
- Serpentard je te parle ! Ne me provoque pas !  
  
Idem...  
  
- Très bien, alors jusqu'à ce que j'ai réussit à te mettre dans mon lit, je te conseille de te mefier de moi comme de la peste...A bon entendeur...  
  
Mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus, elle était à present bien au coeur de la forêt et comprenait à présent pourquoi elle était "interdite". A chaque pas qu'elle posait, elle avait l'impression de le faire au péril de sa vie. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Malefoy avait choisit cette punition, il voulait la voir paniquer et courir dans ses bras encore une fois, plutot mourir ! Cela lui donna la motivation nécessaire pour continuer et elle se mit à cueuillir les plantes demandées, (presque) avec plaisir. Elle s'appretait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle aperçu une petite licorne au pelage laiteux qui s'enfonçait lentement dans le bois. Bien sur, une créature si fière et majestueuse ne pouvait laisser la jeune serpentarde indifférente, elle oublia toute prudence, et inconsciemment peut-être, elle la suivit. La licorne s'arreta un peu plus loin puis s'allongea. Beltane était comme emerveillée par la beauté de l'animal, elle se demanda avec un sourire si c'était cet effet la qu'elle produisait sur les jeunes hommes quand elle mettait sa jupe couleur caramel...mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce point, une grosse voix la fit sursauter dans son dos:  
  
- Une sorcière?! Dans notre forêt ?  
  
Elle se retourna brusquement et vit un gigantesque centaure derrière s'élevant de toute sa heuteur derrière elle:  
  
- Je...euh...je...je ne fais rien de mal !  
  
- Ca c'est à moi d'en juger !  
  
- Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda elle en essayant de ne pas trembler.  
  
- Bane, chef des centaures, tu ne dois pas être du coin toi, il est deconseillé à tout être humain de s'aventurer si loin dans notre forêt surtout en cette periode de tension...Et je suis particulierement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, donne moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser sortir entière ?  
  
- Donnez moi une seule bonne raison qui vous fait vous sentir superieur ?  
  
- Celle ci par exemple ! Grogna-t'il en lui envoyant son sabot dans les cotes et la projetant à terre.   
  
Elle le vit, s'appretant à charger de nouveau, quand soudain quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux deux et lança un sortilège d'entrave (Impedimenta !) qui permit de ralentir l'attaque du centaure, et de s'enfuir avant que celui ci ne réagisse. Elle vit Drago s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras et puis elle s'evanouit. Lorsqu'elle se reveilla elle était dans son lit, et rougit en constatant qu'on lui avait changé de vêtements. Malefoy qui semblait l'observer depuis un moment se raprocha d'elle avec et lui chuchota à l'oreille avec un sourire mielleux:  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais trop préoccupé par la punition que m'infligerait la vieille chouette Mc Go si tu ne te reveillais pas que je n'ai même pas fait attention aux jolies choses qui se cache sous ton pyjama en ce moment mais on peut y remedier...  
  
- Drago Malefoy tu n'es qu'un imbecile ! un irresponsable ! un pretencieux personnage et un pervers! Tu m'as laissé entrer la dedans pour satisfaire tes bas instincts tout en sachant que je pourrais en mourir ! TU ES UN MONSTRE ! Sors d'ici !   
  
- Et moi qui m'attendais à des remerciements...  
  
Elle manqua de s'ettouffer...:  
  
- DES QUOI ?! SORS D'ICI MALEFOY ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!  
  
Il sortit sans se departir de son sourire en coin, puis revint quelques instants plus tard avec Hermione.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu il ne plaisantait pas ! Tu es entrée dans la forêt interdite?!  
  
- Comment voulais tu que je prevois que l'autre taré allait m'attaquer !  
  
- Mais enfin ! Puisqu'elle est INTERDITE !! Rolalala...Tu aurais pu...tu aurais pu (puis elle finit sa phrase en chuchotant)...te faire renvoyer !  
  
- Nous prend pas le choux Granger je t'ai pas fait venir pour ça alors grouille toi et laisse nous ! s'interposa Malefoy  
  
- La ferme Malefoy !  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la blessée et lui appliqua une lotion à base de Mandragore sur ses côtes blessées et observa l'effet produit:  
  
- Hummm c'est plutot bon signe, après une bonne nuit de repos ca devrait aller mieux, assez pour que tu puisse assister aux cours au moins !  
  
- Tu parle d'une aubaine...  
  
- La ferme Malefoy ! firent-elle en coeur.  
  
Après lui avoir fait un bref recapitulatif du reglement de Poudlard et lui avoir rappelé les responsabilités d'un prefet, Hermione consentit enfin à s'eclipser.  
  
- Enfin seuls !  
  
- Je preferai être seulE !  
  
- Comme tout à l'heure je suppose...Es-tu consciente de ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été la?  
  
Elle lui lança un regard assassin avant de repondre: - Oui ! Je ne serais jamais entré dans cette satanée foret et je m'en porterai mieux !  
  
- Peut-être mais peu importe, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop fière pour montrer du respect à un être manifestement plus fort que toi et trop hautaine pour reclamer de l'aide alors que tu vas te faire pietinner par un sabot !  
  
- C'est ce que tu voulais !  
  
- Que tu te fasse pietinner non, que tu me prie de venir te secourir ca ne me deplaisait pas je l'avoue...  
  
Elle ne put s'empecher de rire face à l'air conspirateur qu'il avait prit pour dire cela, elle lui envoya un coussin en plene figure.  
  
- Hey ! T'es malade !  
  
- C'est un coussin...touche le tu verras ca mord pas...  
  
- Tu te crois maligne peut-être fit-il d'un air menaçant  
  
- Oh mais je le suis !  
  
Il lui bondit dessus et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, coinçants les bras de la jeune filles de ses mains:  
  
- Et maintenant...?  
  
- Lache moi tu es ridicule, je comprend bien que tu sois frustré au point d'en employer la force mais...  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il l'embrassait fièvreusement. Il ressera son etreinte en constatant qu'elle repondait à son baiser et qu'elle étit aussi troublée que lui. Elle se laissait faire, commençant même à l'encourager quand une violente douleur dans sa cote la rappela à l'ordre:  
  
- Drago non...  
  
- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom? Redis moi ca je trouve ca très joli...Drago, Drago...  
  
- Tu me fais mal...  
  
Il prit alors conscience qu'il était mal positionné sur la jeune fille et roula sur le coté et la comtempla en silence un moment:  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu choisis Zyrma comme nom pour ta chatte?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est le mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque je l'ai vu, je ne saurais pas du tout te dire d'ou cela vient.  
  
- Moi je sais, cela forme un joli contraste d'ailleurs: Zyrma est une des etoiles de la constellation de la Vierge alors que Beltane est une fête celebrant la perte de la virginnité d'une jeune fille choisie par la déesse Wicca. Votre union à toute les deux est ambivalente, tout comme toi ma douce qui va redevenir sauvage dès que ma main sera descendu un peu plus bas que ton ventre...  
  
Il joint le geste à la parole et effectivement il manqua de recevoir une claque bien envoyée. il se leva pour quitter la chambre mais demanda avant de partir.  
  
- On sort ensemble ma jolie ?  
  
- Autant que Rogue sort avec Ron...  
  
- Bien, ca aurait été trop simple...  
  
Sur ces mots, il s'effaca.  
  
Bon j'ai fait pas mal de chapitre ce serait bien que vous me disiez si ca vous plait plus ou moins, et que vous me assiez toutes les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES ( positives n'hesitez surtt pas ! Pr les negatives allez vous faire !) lol nan c pas vrai, bonne ou mauvaise je suis toute ouïe...Je continuerai ensuite j'en ai plusieurs en reserve de chapitres. Ciooooooooo. BizZzZz 


	7. Je t'aimeMoi non plus !

Le lendemain matin Beltane se leva de bonne heure et constata avec grand plaisir qu'elle souffrait beaucoup moins que la veille. Elle prit une douche rapide et partit sans prendre la peine de se secher les cheveux. Elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner puis jetta un coups d'oeuil, vit que ses amis n'étaient pas la, ce qui l'obligeait à manger avec les autres serpentards, puis voyant de loin Malefoy qui lui adressait un message obsène du bout de sa langue, elle se résigna à se rendre directement à son cours de potion sans manger. Seulement comme l'avait annoncé le dragon, il ne laisse jamais sa proie s'enfuir...Quelques minutes après son arrivée devant le cachot, elle vit MAlefoy rappliqué avec ses quatre acolytes:  
  
- Hmmm je mangerai bien de la Serpentard moi...lança Zabini en se rapprochant d'elle  
  
- Tu m'en laisse un peu vieux, j'en prendrais bien un petit bout aussi...juste ici ! repliqua Flintch, joignant le geste à la parole, et lui empoignant le ventre à pleine main.  
  
Sans se departir de toute son assurance, elle glissa lentement sa main le long de l'entrecuisse du jeune homme:  
  
- Drole de choix..., puis serrant tout à coup le "zibwibwi" du garçon à l'en briser: moi je prendrais plutot ce morceau la...  
  
- AHHH LACHE MOI ! TU VAS ME LE BRISER ! AHHH ARRETE JE M'EXCUSE JE SUIS DESOLE !  
  
Puis serrant progressivement plus fort: - Ca c pour la nuit du bal dans les couloirs ! Ca c'est pour mon ventre ! Ca c'est pasque tu obéis à un idiot de Malefoy ! Ca c'est pour mes amis que tu as forcement dû embeter un jour et si c'est pas le cas tant pis c'est pasque j'aime pas ta tête !   
  
Elle relacha son emprise apres l'avoir vu pret à exploser, puis regardant les autres:  
  
- A qui le tour?  
  
- Ne sois pas si fière ma jolie, tu as choisit une proie facile,Flinch n'est pas le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse... dit Malefoy qui jusque la s'était tû, regardant la scène d'un oeil amusé.  
  
- Tu connais l'expression "Regarde qui tu frequente je te dirai qui tu es"...  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle avec un air inquietant puis, d'autorité, l'attira brusquement contre lui et fit déscendre sa main lentement jusqu'à la fesse de la jeune fille qui, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, mit un certain temps avant de réagir:  
  
- Tu vois ma belle, lui chuchota-t'il à l'oreille, moi je prendrais plutôt ce morceau la...  
  
Elle s'appretait à repliquer quand...  
  
- MALEFOY LACHE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! s'ecria Harry qui venait d'arriver et qui, à present, pointait dangereusement sa baguette vers Drago.  
  
- Toi le balafré vas tater de la sang-de-bourbe et laisse moi à mes affaires !  
  
- Je vais te...  
  
- STOP ! intervint Beltane, elle se tourna vers Malefoy puis poursuivit d'un ton categorique: Malefoy il faut que je te parle met toi à coté de moi pour ce cours !  
  
Puis elle adressa un sourire radieux à Harry et penetra dans la salle de potion à coté de ce dernier, ravi, laissant derrière elle un jeune blond furieux et legerement jaloux... Comme pour lui prouver qu'on ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malefoy, il fila s'assoir aux coté de Pansy Parkinson qu'il embrassa avec une ardeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il se pencha pour observer la réaction de Beltane et fut décontenancé par la lueur de tristesse qu'il cru lire dans ses yeux, lueur bien vite remplacée par le regard froid qu'elle lui accordait désormais. Elle se dirigea vers l'estrade en attente du professeur, puis elle fit passer une annonce qui lui avait été communiquée au matin:   
  
- Vous la fermez toute de suite avant que je commence à retirer des points ! Bien... Je dois vous annoncer que pour la Saint Valentin nous aurons à nouveau le droit à un bal mais cette fois-ci avec election du plus beau couple de la soirée. Le thème de la soirée sera Les grands personnages de la mythologie Greco-romaine. Je vous conseille donc de reflechir dès maintenant à ce que vous porterez et à la personne qui vous accompagnera, même si pour certaine personne (en fixant Drago et en s'enervant legeremment..) semblent avoir déjà choisit la leur il vaudrait mieux qu'ils reflechissent à leur choix totalement niaiseux, quoi que je doute qu'ils soient capable de reflechir et...  
  
- Je crois que nous avons comprit Melle Serpentard vous pouvez disposer...intervint Rogue qui etait entré durant le discours de la jeune fille. Il avait lui-même adopté un ton plus courtois envers elle depuis qu'il savait qui elle était...  
  
Beltane retourna s'asseoir près de Harry, non sans jeter un regard haineux au couple qui se becotait toujours et que Malefoy ne manqua pas d'intercepter puis elle se rapprocha de manière sans equivoque de Potter.  
  
La journée passa dans cette ambiance frustrante, chacun cherchant à provoquer l'autre par divers moyens. Pansy était la seule qui, ne se rendant pas compte de la tension entre les deux autres, était au comble du bonheur, si elle avait en temps normal l'habitude de le suivre partout, ce jour la elle aurait volontier cherché une formule pour devenir l'ombre de son Dray. Ainsi, lorsque Beltane decida d'aller se coucher elle ne fut pas étonner d'entendre la voix nasillarde s'echapper de la salle commune:  
  
- Arrête de tourner en rond comme ca, viens t'asseoir près de moi mon Drakinet  
  
- La ferme Pansy ! Je reflechis ! puis plus bas, assez pour être le seul à l'entendre: Elle devrait déjà être rentrée...A moins que...Si Potter la touche je l'explose...Si Weasley la touche je l'explose...si Neville...  
  
- Mais mon Drakinouuuu...(temps de reaction...)...HEY! mais tu m'as dit de la fermer ou je rêve ?!  
  
- C'est quand tu la ferme que commence le rêve ! Drago elle fout quoi ici celle la ? prononça Beltane d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
- Quoi ?! Dragooooooo dis lui quelque chose !  
  
Mais Drago était trop occupé...Il contemplait la jeune fille avec une admiration cachée derrière le mur frigide de ses yeux. Elle etait probablement dehors, il avait plut et elle était trempé, ses cheveux lui collaient à la nuque et au visage, les cils de ses grands yeux noirs paraissaient encore plus longs et ses vêtements s'attachaient à elle comme une seconde peau. Le temps qu'il se reveille et remarque enfin que les deux jeunes filles etaient en plein combat verbal, vit l'une d'elle sortir sa baguette et prononcer à haute voix " Desapareces !": et Pansy disparut...  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?!  
  
- Ne t'inquiete pas tu vas la retrouver ta grognasse, elle avait rien à faire ici et je l'ai envoyée où elle devait être !  
  
- C'est à dire ? fit-il l'air anxieux  
  
- Ma parole ! Le grand Malefoy serait-il amoureux de la "sublime" Pansy Parkinson?! N'oublie pas ! "Dis moi qui tu frequente je te dirai...  
  
- Où est-elle ?! !!!!!  
  
- A la volière ! Je l'ai envoyé à la volière !! maintenant vas ! Cours rattraper ta belle !  
  
Non seulement il ne bougea pas, mais en plus il partit d'un fou rire, auquel Beltane faillit se joindre d'ailleurs, mais elle lui en voulait trop pour se laisser aller.  
  
- Mon dieu ce que la jalousie féminine peut être cruelle...  
  
- QUOI?! Tu peux me dire ce que j'aurais à envier à...à ...à cette cruche !!  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras, se lova contre elle avant de lui repondre pret de son oreille: - Moi...  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un petit pretencieux et je...  
  
- Chut...  
  
- Ne recommence pas ! je...  
  
- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte...à moins que ce soit la manière forte dont tu ais envie...  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
  
- Que tu m'explique pourquoi tes yeux m'ont lancé des eclairs ce matin quand j'avais Pansy entre les doigts  
  
- Ne te fais pas trop de films Drago Malefoy, tripote qui tu veux tant que ce n'est pas moi, seulement il me semblais t'avoir demandé de te mêttre avec moi JUSTE UNE TOUTE PETITE HEURE -qui m'aurais parut bien longue en ta companie d'ailleurs- pour que je te parle, c'était trop demandé peut-être?! Ou alors je sais pas t'as peux être des problèmes de comprehension...  
  
- Pour ta gouverne miss Serpentard tu ne me l'as pas "demand", tu me l'as "ordonn" !  
  
- Donc c'est que s'était important ! Raison de plus !  
  
- Tu prend les gens de haut Serpentard, attention à la chute...mais vas y nous sommes tous seuls je t'ecoute à présent!  
  
- Désolée mais ton duo avec Parkinson m'a fait oublié ce que je voulais te dire...  
  
- Ca te ravivera peut-être la memoire si je te propose de m'accompagner au bal de la St Valentin...  
  
Il observa avec plaisir qu'il avait prodit l'effet voulut, il vit la jeune fille s'empourprer soudainement:  
  
- Je...Tu...Je ne...TTu savais que...que j'allais te le demander...?  
  
- Non je l'ai comprit avec ton petit discours, j'ai cru comprendre d'autres choses egalement...  
  
Elle se jetta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le fauteuil et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empecher de continuer:  
  
- Tu n'as rien compris du tout ! Il n'y avait rien à compendre ! Je...Je voulais simplement quelqu'un de bon danseur à mes cotés et je...  
  
Elle fut obligé de lui liberer la bouche car il commençait à lui lecher la paume de sa main...  
  
- Ne te justifie pas c'est bon, je saurais te faire avouer tout ces sentiments refoulés qui sont pour le merveilleux Malefoy...tu sais que le 3 quart des filles de Poudlard paierai cher pour que j'accepte ne serait-ce que d'ecouter leur declaration..?  
  
- Dieu que tu es bête ! Allez il est tard, je vais aller me coucher demain je...  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait tourné, les projetant ainsi à terre dans la position inverse qu'à l'initial, c'est à dire, Malefoy sur Beltane. Il commença par lui embrasser le creu de la nuque lentement puis plus sauvagement au fur et à mesure que le désir montait, il s'empara de ses lèvres et elle lui rendit nerveusement son baiser, puis encouragé par les legers gemissement de celle ci, il partit explorer le corps avec sa bouche, s'arretant pour insister sur chaque courbe...et puis sans crier garde il se leva brusquement et prit une voix etrangement rauque:  
  
- Tu devrais aller te coucher...  
  
- Mais je...  
  
- Je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à une novice, coupa-t'il d'un ton sec, une vierge effarouchée...  
  
Elle reçu la phrase comme un coup de poignard, elle ne comprennait pas. Il y a deux secondes elle était prêt à se donner corps et ame, oubliant tout, principes et orgueil, pasque jamais personne n'avait sû lui provoquer un tel plaisir auparavant, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle s'était sentie aimée, elle avait cru le sentir trembler et vibrer avec elle et il était la à present, la regardant sans la voir avec toute son arrogance:  
  
- Cette histoire restera entre nous. Je...Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que nous nous rendions au bal ensemble, je suis désolé. Bonne nuit Serpentard.  
  
2e coups de poignard...  
  
Il sortit de la chambre sans se retourner, si ca n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait fait demi-tour, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, il lui aurait tout expliqué. Elle s'était donné avec tellement d'innocence que lorsqu'il avait sentit dans ses yeux que s'était sa première fois, il n'avait pas plu aller plus loin,il ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre, pourquoi? bonne question, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre en consideration les "états-d'ame" de ses victimes, mais sur ce coup-ci, qui s'averait être le plus important puisqu'il agissait sous ordre de son père, il fallait avouer qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le control de lui même en présence de la jeune fille et elle avait un grand pouvoir sur lui. Que ce passe-t'il lorsque le chasseur se sent chassé...? 


	8. Pitite Note

Petite note de l'auteur ( Hi l'auteur c'est moi moi moi j'adore lol! ). Bon dsl pour le faux espoirs ce n'est pas un new chapitre, c'était juste pour remercier Ana et Alba pour leurs reviews, j'avoue que je commençais à desesperer...hi en tout cas c'est bien gentil, pour les chapitres je vais essayer de faire plus long y a pas de problèmes seulement ça mettra un peu plus de temps, c'est dur de réflechir quand même... :p ! Bon alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas trop comprit la fin du chapitre 7 c'est normal mais vous allez comprendre par la suite, j'ai coupé le chapitre un peu trop tôt en fait...mais bon on va dire que c'est fait exprès (ce qui n'est po trop le cas ms bon chuuuut ) comme ca ca fait genre que c'est un effet de style et que j'ai juste voulu faire durer le suspense... Allez, bisous les gens ! Je prend mon gouter et je redige la suite, cioooooooo ! 


	9. Vacances de Fevrier

Les vacances de fevrier arrivèrent bien vite. Poudlard avait prit une delicieuse couleur blanche, et ressemblait à présent à un palais de glace. La plupart des éleves rentraient dans leurs familles respectives sauf quelques exceptions qui étaient autorisées à demeurer dans le chateau. Harry en faisait partie, il avait décidé de ne pas se rendre chez les Weasley pour cette année, la mort de Sirius ne remontait pas si loin et il en avait marre de voir les yeux de la mère de Ron lui adresser ce même regard empli de pitié à chaque seconde, même si il savait que cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Ce matin la il avait donc dit aurevoir à Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui s'était étrangement attardée en lui faisant la bise... Puis il s'appretait à rejoindre sa salle commune lorsqu'il avait croisé Beltane dans les couloirs. Elle s'était efforcé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille et affichait un sourire radieux, faisant fi de son coeur qui avait pratiquement céssé de battre, encore plus lorsqu'elle avait trouvé le mot de son colocataire dans la salle commune, qui était partit sans lui dire aurevoir, laissant un simple "Désolé Serpentard." écrit selon toute vraissemblance à la va-vite puisque l'ecriture était toute tremblotante. Harry la tira de ses pensées  
  
- Hey Belt' ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je me promène...dis moi, comment vous faites pour vous occuper dans le chateau quand y a plus aucun 1ere année à terroriser ?!  
  
- Tu me fais marrer ! Et dire que je me suis demandé pourquoi il te mettait chez Serpentard...  
  
- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences !   
  
- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir tu sais...bon, avant que l'on sombre dans la discussion purement philosophique, je te propose que l'on aille se promener dehors !  
  
- Bonne idée...etonnant que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'ait eu d'ailleurs..., puis sous le regard médusé de Harry elle se rattrapa: Je plaisante bien sur...bon...on y va ?!  
  
Il l'observa un moment, elle lui rappelait tellement Malefoy par moment...en plus agréable, aussi bien dans ses paroles que physiquement d'ailleurs...Puis ils sortirent et commencèrent à marcher le long du lac sur lequel Hagrig emmenait les nouveaux éleves en debut d'année.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? risqua-t'il après qu'ils ait fait une vingtaine de minutes, perdus dans leur pensées respectives, en silence.  
  
- Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, la famille Serpentard est une famille de sang pur - enlève ce voile sombre devant tes yeux, j'aime beaucoup les moldus et ce qu'ils sont capables de faire sans baguette, c'était juste pour dire que nous sommes assez bien vu même par les sorciers fermés d'esprit- , nous n'avons aucun problème du point de vue financier et j'ai des parents très aimants qui ne m'ont transmis que des valeurs qu'ils jugeaient bonnes. Seulement la vie la bas est une concurrence perpetuelle, essayer de se surpasser toujours pour être digne d'être une Serpentard, et je t'avouerai que c'est fatigant, et mes vrais vacances sont les journées que je passe à Poudlard, sans rien à prouver à personne.  
  
- Et tu compte rester séparée de ta famille toute l'année ?!  
  
- Oh non ! Serpentard je suis, Serpentard je reste ! Pour le moment je suis lassée de ce petit jeu qui m'oblige à toujours prouver que je mérite ce nom, mais bientot il finira par me manquer je l'ai dans le sang ! A ce moment la je retournerai respirer l'air delicieusement malsain du manoir Serpentard...Et puis je ne suis pas completement eloignée de ma famille ici tu sais...  
  
- Il y a les hibous je sais, mais si...si j'avais encore mes parents je ne pense pas que cela me suffirait...  
  
- C'est vrai, mais je ne parlais pas de cela...suis moi !  
  
Puis elle partit en courant, sans regarder derrière elle, trop confiante en elle-même pour douter une seconde du fait qu'il la suive. Et effectivement, celui-ci la suivait ! Elle l'amena vers la salle des serpentards, devant le tableau de Salazar:  
  
- Ma petite Beltane ! Les chevaux du tableau d'à coté m'ont avertit de ton arrivée, et ils en ont profiter pour s'installer à papoter d'ailleurs ! Non mais vraiment cela se fait-il ? Pas chez moi en tout cas...  
  
- Et moi je suis certaine que vous etiez heureux d'avoir un peu de visite ! D'ailleurs j'ai proposé aux enfants du tableau des cuisines de Poudlard de venir te voir s'ils cherchaient un tableau où s'amuser...  
  
- TU AS QUOI ?! s'etrangla-t'il  
  
- Hihihi mais non je plaisante...Mais oublieriez vous toute convenance...? Je vous amène un nouveau venu et vous ne le saluez même pas ?!  
  
- C'est que tu le cache avec ton gros...oh...mais ca sent le Gryffondor à plein nez...approche donc jeune homme...  
  
Harry, legerement intimidé, s'approcha prudemment...  
  
- Pourquoi tu m'amène ca ici ? Je préfere encore la companie des chevaux...  
  
- Je te présente le celebre Harry Potter !   
  
- Oh...il fallait le dire plus tôt, bougonna-t'il, approche garçon ! je ne mord pas...je fais pire, mais je ne mord pas...  
  
- B...B..Bonjour  
  
- Comment c'est ce petit qui a vaincu le grand Voldemort ?! ironisa t'il  
  
On vit alors Harry rougir de rage et se planter si près du tableau qu'il aurait pu le faire tomber en soufflant dessus:  
  
- Le GRAND Voldemort ?! Voldemort était tout sauf grand ! Il était effroyable, atroce, monstrueux, epouvantable et tout ce que vous voulez mais il n'était surement pas GRAND ! Beltane si tu m'as emmené ici pour me présenter un de ses partisans je préfere...  
  
- Comment osez vous jeune homme ?! !!!! Les Serpentard ont leurs torts mais celui-ci n'en fait surement pas partie ! Jamais nous n'avons obéit aux règles, alors nous plier aux ordres de quelqu'un vous n'y pensez pas !! Surtout quand celui-ci se trouve être un être aussi abject ! Alors si vous êtes venus ici pour m'insulter, DISPARAISSEZ TOUT DE SUITE.   
  
Discrètement, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce, laissant la les deux têtes de mule s'acharnant l'un sur l'autre. Elle avait vu au premier regard que Harry avait tout de suite plu à son aïeul. Certes, ce dernier avait sa façon bien à lui de le montrer, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que lorsqu'ils seraient essouflés tout les deux, le ton redescendrait et qu'ils pourraient avoir une conversation de civilisés qui leur apporterait beaucoup à l'un et à l'autre. Lorsqu'elle avait sû qu'Harry passait ses vacances seul à Poudlard elle avait tout de suite pensé à Salazar qui se plaignait de sa solitude. " Au moins, pensa-t'elle, même s'ils ne font que se disputer, ils ont de quoi tenir pendant au moins deux semaines ! Je suis intelligente moi quand même...".  
  
Pendant ce temps au manoir Malefoy...:  
  
- Eh bien mon fils tu ne nous ramène pas la jeune Serpentard...?  
  
- Je m'en excuse père, c'est juste qu'elle est un peu plus dur à convaincre que prévu...  
  
- Je n'accepte aucune excuse ! Les excuses sont pour les faibles ! Veux tu que je fasse de toi un faible mon fils...?  
  
- N..Non père...  
  
- Je préfere cela.  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Beltane ? Je peux vous ramener n'importe quelle autre fille, Pansy par exemple, elle...elle est très doué en ce qui concerne la magie vous savez et elle a le coeur plus sombre que Belt' ...  
  
Le père se leva lentement du fauteuil pour s'approcher de son fils:  
  
- Pansy...? Pourquoi pas...? Hmmmm Laisse moi y réflechir deux secondes...1...2...Prend plutot ca ! s'écria-t'il en envoyant sa main sur la joue de Malefoy junior puis il poursuivit pendant que ce dernier, haletant, essayait de garder un visage digne devant son père:  
  
- C'est etrange Drago comme cette petite est passé dans ta tête de "Serpentard" à "Beltane" pour finir en "Belt'", peut-être aurons-nous droit à "mon amour" ensuite non ?!  
  
- Je...  
  
- Ferme la ! Tu trouve peut-être que tu ne m'as pas suffisament déçu comme cela en refusant de suivre le chemin de Mangemorts qui t'était déjà tout tracé ! Je te demande une seule chose avant de te laisser vivre ta vie miserable et non seulement tu n'es pas capable de t'y soumettre, mais en plus tu vas t'enticher de celle dont nous avons besoin ! Je te felicite mon fils !   
  
- Père je...  
  
- Ferme la ! Tu ne réalise donc pas que nous sommes en periode critique ! Les mangemorts ont perdu leur seigneur et j'ai la l'occasion de le remplacer, et pour cela il me faut un symbole pour inciter les autres à me faire confiance à moi plutot qu'à un autre, les motiver, les mobiliser et à defaut de la tête de Potter sur mon mur, il me faut la Serpentard !  
  
- Ils refuseront de prendre une femme comme symbole...  
  
- Content de voir que tu es capable de reflechir...oui ils refuseront une femme comme symbole, et c'est la que j'interviens, personne ne peux douter du prodige qui naitrait d'une union entre Malefoy et Serpentard...Bien, maintenant que tu es conscient, je l'espere, des consequences desastreuses que pourraient impliquer ton echec je te demanderais de monter dans ta chambre pour mediter sur ces paroles, tu dois juste seduire la fille et l'emmener ici, pour le reste je m'en charge...  
  
Drago gravit les escaliers à pas lourd, tout comme l'était son coeur à ce moment, car il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était attaché à la Serpentard. Mais il avait vecu en sa companie assez longtemps pour savoir que l'on ne desobéissais pas à Sir Malefoy lorsque l'on tenait à sa vie. Il avait déjà dû passer 2semaines au lit durant l'été après les sortilèges de Doloris que ce dernier lui avait infligé lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne serait pas mangemort, il 'imaginait même pas quelle serait sa souffrance s'il refusait de lui apporter Beltane. Puis il se souvint de ce que son père avait dit: "pour le reste, je m'en charge..." et il comprit enfin (c'est pas sa faute il est fatigué il lui faut un temps de reaction le pauvre): Son père allait lui même mêttre Beltane ensceinte pour presenter ensuite leur bébé comme l'emblème d'une aire nouvelle. La pensée de mains de son père sur les hanches de la jeunes filles le mit dans une rage folle, et il se mit à penser à mille et une façons de s'enfuir avec elle loin de tout lorsqu'il entendit plus bas la voix de son père:  
  
- Et n'oublie pas Drago...Le Doloris est l'un de mes sortilèges préférés ...   
  
REFRAIN:   
  
No one knows what it's like   
  
To be the bad man   
  
To be the sad man   
  
Behind blue eyes   
  
And no one knows   
  
What it's like to be hated   
  
To be faded to telling only lies   
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty   
  
As my conscious seems to be   
  
I have hours, only lonely   
  
My love is vengeance   
  
That's never free   
  
No one knows what its like   
  
To feel these feelings   
  
Like i do, and i blame you!   
  
No one bites back as hard   
  
On their anger   
  
None of my pain woe   
  
Can show through   
  
REFRAIN   
  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it (x4)   
  
No one knows what its like   
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated   
  
Behind blue eyes   
  
No one know how to say   
  
That they're sorry and don't worry   
  
I'm not telling lies   
  
REFRAIN   
  
No one knows what its like   
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man   
  
Behind blue eyes   
  
Traduction: Refrain  
  
Personne ne sait ce que c'est   
  
D'être le mauvais homme   
  
D'être l'homme triste   
  
Derrière des yeux bleus   
  
Et persone ne sait   
  
Ce que c'est d'être detesté   
  
D'être afaiblit seulement en disant des mensonges   
  
Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides   
  
Que semble l'être ma conscience   
  
J'ai passé des heures, tout seul   
  
Mon amour est vengeance   
  
Ce ne sera jamais libre   
  
Personne ne sait ce que c'est   
  
De ressentir ces sentiments   
  
Comme je le fais et je t'en rends responsable!   
  
Personne n'a mordu si fort en retour   
  
Sur sa colere.   
  
Aucun de mes peines, de mes malheurs   
  
Peut être montrer au travers.   
  
REFRAIN   
  
Découvre l.i.m.p dit le   
  
Personne ne sait ce que c'est   
  
Dêtre maltraité, d'être vaincu   
  
Derrière des yeux bleus   
  
Personne ne sait comment dire   
  
Qu'ils sont désolés et ne t'inquiete pas   
  
REFRAIN   
  
Personne ne sait ce que c'est   
  
D'être l'homme mauvais, d'être l'homme triste   
  
Derrière des yeux bleus   
  
Je ne mens pas.

Dsl g pas pu faire plus long, j'ai trop de boulot pour ce soir et je suis crevée...Bisous les gens !


	10. Il a prit sa decision

Coucou les gens ! Je m'excuse auprès de mes chèrs lecteurs si je suis longue à publier mais j'ai deux belles epreuves anticipées du bac qui m'attendent dans deux jours alors je privilégie plutot mes révisions...Ms j'oublie pas, je ne vous oublie pas, j'oublie jamais rien ( d'ailleurs j'ai une astuce pour ne pas oublier ce que vous avez apprit ds votre cour === N'apprenez pas ! C'est tout simple ! Et moi jusqu'à preuve du contraire a marche...). Pour les reviews j'ai pas envie de perdre de la place pour les reponses alors je prefere vous repondre directement sur vos mails quand vous en laissez un c'est plus simple, ça bouffe pas de place et je peux faire des reponses plus longues et plus personnalisées. Si vous n'en laissez pas je vous dit merci d'avance pour vos reviews futures ! (Si je repond pas toute suite soyez indulgent g Bac Svt (la poisse) et Bac Français ecrit/oral...mais je finirai toujours par repondre quoi...) Voilou ! Cioooooo les gens !  
  
================================================================================================  
  
Les vacances de fevrier filèrent à une vitesse déroutante, Drago et Beltane redoutaient une confrontation qui finirait forcement par arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre et esperaient que leur congés s'eterniseraient un peu plus. Mais le fait était la, nous etions le jour de la rentrée, le chateau reprenait peu à peu vie, retrouvant ses couleurs et le brouhaha familier des éleves . Et comme pour chaque rentrée, la tradition voulais que les gryffondors et les serpentards est un cours commun avec le redouté par les 1ers et apprecié par les autres, le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Bonjour à tous j'espere que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances car je vous annonce qu'elles sont belles et bien terminées, nous commencerons donc par une potion des plus délicates, la lifiquis, dont le but est de mettre tout être humain dans un etat flasque. Prennez votre livre à la page correspondante et au travail. Melle Serpentard, on m'a annoncé que vous aviez été mal en point, vous m'en voyez navré; allez vous mieux?  
  
- Bien professeur.  
  
Un vent de contestations s'eleva du coté des autres éleves, jamais Rogue ne s'était préoccupé de la santé de quiconque, même pas de Malefoy, ou s'il l'avait fait, s'était dans l'espoir que Harry allait mal, très mal...  
  
Mais une fumée grise vint interrompre les ronchonements, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neville Londubat qui s'etait ecroulé par terre apres la legère explosion de sa potion :  
  
- Neville ! Je vous savais maladroit mais pas stupide ! J'enlève 20 point à gryffondor !  
  
- Mais Mr ! s'écria Hermione pour qui il était souvent difficile de se taire, c'est injuste ! Et puis regardez il faut l'emmener à...  
  
- A l'infirmerie je sais ! La prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin de votre intervention je vous le ferai savoir Melle Granger, j'enlève 10 points de plus à gryffondor pour vous enseigner la maitrise de votre langue ! Melle Serpentard, Mr Malefoy, j'estime que vous avez un niveau suffisant pour vous permettre de rater quelques minutes de mon precieux cours, emmenez cet incompetent complet à l'infirmerie svp .  
  
- Mais avec plaisir professeur...Londubat est entre de bonnes mains...repondit Drago avec un sourire narquois adressé à Harry et sa bande.  
  
Puis les deux préfets de Serpentard se levèrent, prirent Néville par les epaules et partirent à l'encontre de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- Neville dans les bras de deux serpentards je doute que ca l'aide à se sentir mieux...chuchota Ron dans l'oreille à Harry qui repondit avec un sourire mysterieux:  
  
- Certains serpentards peuvent être interressants...très interressants...  
  
Il faisait bien sur allusion à Beltane et Salazar, qui avait rendu ses vacances beaucoup moins mornes et qui lui avaient donné une meilleure image que ce que pouvais être un VRAI serpentard.  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le chemin de l'infirmerie:  
  
- Neville ?  
  
- Euh...O..Oui Drago...  
  
- Tu as mal?  
  
- Euh...O..Oui Drago...  
  
- Je te propose de chanter avec moi pour oublier la douleur...  
  
- Euh...Je..Je suis pas sur d'en avoir envie...  
  
- Tu me ose me dire non Londubat...?!  
  
- N...Ne...non Drago...on va chanter, c'est une tre...tres bonne idée...  
  
- Bien...Alors repete apres moi: " Mon cerveau est tellement petit que même la vie ne veux pas y faire son nid !"  
  
Mais avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de repondre, Beltane qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'alors chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, qui lui fit prendre une jolie couleur pourpre mais qui sembla lui donner de la contenance puisqu'il bomba le torse et se mit à chanter:  
  
- " T...T...TON cerveau est tellement petit que...que même la vie ne veux pas y faire son nid"   
  
- Tu as dit QUOI LONDUBAT ?! s'ecria Malefoy en balançant à terre le concerné qui tenait déjà difficilement sur ses jambes. Puis il sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers lui qd Beltane vint s'interposer.   
  
- Belt' POUSSE TOI JE VAIS LUI RAPPELER QUI JE SUIS !  
  
- Un cretin ! On le sait déja... Tien en parlant de ça, j'espere que tu ne comptais pas te rendre au bal avec Pansy, il semble qu'elle ait succombé au charme ravageur de Neville. A Durmstang vois-tu, on nous a apprit un dérivé du sortilège de l'impero qui nous permet de controler la volonté des gens à faible dose, mais un peu quand même et apparemment la délicate-petite-Parkinson en soit victime...Elle a fait une scène ce matin à mon petit Neville en lui affirmant que si elle ne pouvait pas se rendre au bal avec lui, elle n'irait pas du tout...Or Neville y va avec moi...Arf...la vie est bien dure parfois, tu m'envoie désolée...  
  
- Espece de...  
  
- Chut... Il y a Mc Go qui arrive...Tu ferais mieux de retourner en cours je m'occuperai de Neville, ca me ferait mal de devoir expliquer pourquoi celui qui est à notre charge se retrouve par terre au lieu d'être confortablement dans son lit à l'infirmerie...  
  
Fou de rage, Malefoy tourna les talons pour retourner à son cours de potions, il est furieux de s'être laissé avoir par une fille, et devant Neville qui plus est. " Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, j'en suis bien conscient...Si seulement elle n'avait sur moi que ce pouvoir de me ridiculiser, je serais encore en mesure de le maitriser, un peu comme cet abruti de Potter...si seulement..." pensa t'il. Il avait détesté l'entendre dire qu'elle ira ENCORE une fois au bal avec Neville. Son choix n'avait pas été fait inocemment, il en était sur, Neville representait tout ce que Drago n'était pas, c'était son antonyme et c'était pour elle de montrer une bonne fois pour toute à Drago ce qu'elle pensait de lui à ce moment. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit different entre eux... Lorsque son père lui avait apprit qu'il accepterai (après quelques doloris tout de même) que son fils ne soit pas un mangemort à la seule condition que celui-ci accepte une seule et unique mission, celle de seduire la serpentard, c'était apparu pour lui comme la plus belle des chances, il avait un succès qui n'etonnera personne de ceux qui ont pu remarquer son physique avantageux, et cela semblait etre une bagatelle de la mettre dans son lit, il avait été d'autant plus enthousiasmé lorsqu'il avait vu que la jeune fille en question qui lui avait instantanément plu, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il se vengerait, ca c'était certain, mais soumettre la jeune à son père devenait une idée de plus en plus absurde dans son esprit. La voix de la jeune fille qui resonna au loin dans son dos le tira un moment de sa reverie:  
  
- Et pour ton info Belt' est reservé à mon cercle d'amis et intimes et....TU N'EN FAIS PAS PARTIE !  
  
Il retourna en potion en expliquant au prof que Mme Pomfresh n'avait besoin que d'une aide féminine, puis ignora Pansy qui, effectivement, sous l'effet du sortilège, s'inquietait terriblement pour Neville, puis il s'assit et sourit d'un air sournois: Il voulait la Serpentard et il l'aurait, il voulait se venger de son père, il le feraif ==== Il fallait une union Malefoy-Serpentard pour faire pencher la balance soit du coté de la paix, soit du coté de la guerre...Eh bien le Malefoy en question se serait lui, et même si son camps n'était pas encore clairement définit dans sa tête, une chose était sure, il n'agirait certainement pas en faveur de son père... 


	11. Niak Suis pas inspirée pr le titre !

- Ouvrez vos livres page 645 ! Et dans le silence messieurs les Gryffondors vous savez à quel point j'ai peine à vous enlever des points...s'enquit le professeur d'un ton ironique.  
  
Le cours du professeur Rogue continuait ( ils avaient deux heures ), les deux préfets serpentards étaient revenus à leur place et Neville avait été gardé par Mme Pomfresh qui le gardait plus par pitié devant la peur qu'il avait de devoir retourner à son cours de potions que pour autre chose.  
  
- Bien, pour cette deuxième heure, nous entamerons la decouverte de la potion d'invisibilité. Potion encore plus difficile à manier que la précedente, je suis donc bien content que l'on soit debarrassé du Londubat. Faites donc des binomes, choisissez vous même je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
  
Malefoy vit avec rage que Harry était en train de faire signe à Beltane de venir s'installer à coté de lui, tout en sachant lui même que, hormis la rebelle et la sang de bourbe, il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle demoiselle près de lui en un clin d'oeil, mais le fait que Pansy ne se soit pas jeté sur lui et qu'elle affiche toujours cet air navré pour Neville le frappait dans son amour propre, il fit donc un pas pour se mettre avec celle ci et lui rappeler ce charme legendaire qui la faisait tant chavirer d'habitude.  
  
- Mr Malefoy ! Venez par ici ! Miss Serpentard je suis au combien navré de voyus priver de la companie de Potter mais je vais vous demander de vous mêttre avec Drago, les novices qui composent cette classe, en majorité du coté des lions d'ailleurs, m'ont l'air extremement mal partis pour réussir cette potion, et je voudrait voir mes deux meilleurs éleves ensemble pour avoir la certitude de pouvoir en présenter au moins une réussie pour mon cours.  
  
- Mais professeur ! s'ecria Beltane d'un ton excédé, Hermione se debrouille aussi bien et...  
  
- Oh ma petite Beltane ou vous vous sous-estimez, ou vous la surestimez elle...Dans tout les cas, la pratique ne sapprend pas dans un livre et elle semble ne pas l'avoir comprit, ne discutez pas. Allez en place ! Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une table inoccupée, chacun en pensant à mille façon de detruire l'autre, mais Drago prit tout de même la peine de lancer à sourire triomphant à Harry qui, à présent, lui lançait un regard qui en disait long sur toutes les tortures qu'il aurait aimé lui infliger à ce moment... Les deux prefets se mirent donc à l'ouvrage dans un silence bougon et, comme l'avait prévu leur professeur, ce fut une réussite. Les effets de la potion ne devaient pas durer plus d'une minute et ce fut Malefoy qui fut designer pour la tester.  
  
Apres avoir vidé sa fiole, il disparut progressivement du champs de vision de tous, qui ebahis avaient cessé leur potion pour regarder puisque de toute maniere elles étaient pour la plupart loin de ressemblait à celle de Drago et Beltane.  
  
- Drago Malefoy si tu ne retire pas ta main de la tout de suite je te jure qu'invisible ou pas je te tuerai de mes propres mains quitte à me casser tout mes ongles UN PAR UN !!  
  
- Et bien comme je m'y attendais mes deux prodiges ont réussit ! Où etes vous Mr Malefoy ?!  
  
En reponse à la question de son professeur, ce dernier fit basculer la chaise de Ron qui se retrouva aussitot à terre. Feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué d'anormal, Rogue poursuivit:  
  
- Weasley faites attention je vous prie, mon materiel ! puis d'une voix plus douceureuse: Malefoy où êtes vous?   
  
- Ici professeur !   
  
On vit alors Beltane s'élever lentement dans les airs pour finir dos vers le plafond, à quelques mètres du sol.  
  
- Re...re...Repose moi TOUT DE SUITE !!  
  
- Bien vous pouvez reposer la demoiselle le cour est bientot terminé. Rangez le materiel.  
  
Déjà, Drago recommençait à apparaitre aussi lentement qu'il s'était effacé, puis, sous les cris, les morsures et les griffures de la jeune fille, il consentit à la relacher. Il fit mine de retourner vers son bureau pour remettre les ingredients à leur place. Mais celle ci ne l'entendait pas de cette maniere et était bien decidé à le punir. Elle leva la main pour le frapper mais, comme avertit d'un sixieme sens, il eu t le temps de se progeter sur le coté. Elle sortit alors resque aussitot sa baguette, et laissa le mot "Flippendo !" (je crois que c cette formule la dans le jeu video mais je suis plus trop sure...) s'echapper de sa bouche, projettant ainsi son adversaire à plusieurs metres derriere lui, bousculant chaises, personnes et tables. Surpris dans un premier temps, Malefoy reagit tout de même avant qu'elle ne frappe à nouveau puis il lui rendit le même sort, l'envoyant à son tour à l'autre extremité de la piece. Elle se releva, puis ils s'affonterent du regard pendant 30secondes qui leur paru une éternité, le regard du serpent peut parfois être aussi venimeux que sa morsure, les autres éleves s'étaient donc écartés et formaient à present un cercle autour d'eux, Rogue, lui semblaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir au spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Si cela avait été Potter il serait intervenu immediatement, rejetant tout les torts sur ce dernier, mais la, comme tous à ce moment, il se demandait qui des deux aurait l'avantage, ne doutant pas un instant du grand pouvoir de chacun. Puis d'une même voix, Malefoy et Serpentard s'ecrièrent: FLIPPENDO !!!! qui les projetta non seulement eux deux contre les murs du cachot, mais aussi tous le reste de la classe, professeur comprit. Beltane ne se reveilla pas avant le lendemain matin...La couleur dominante qu'elle trouva autour d'elle fut le blanc: Draps blancs...Coussins blancs...Couvertures blanches...Une madame Pomfresh dans son habit d'infirmière et...Dumbledore !  
  
- On peut dire que vous nous avez fait très peur miss...La prochaine fois que vous vous disputez avec l'un de vos camarades je prefere que vous vous serviez de vos mains plutot que de votre baguette...  
  
- Ce...ce n'était pas moi...je n'ai pas pu...pas pu...un flippendo...juste un flippendo...tout le monde...les autres ils ont...Y il a des blessés?! Je...oh la la la la la !!  
  
Elle s'était mise debout sur son lit et s'exprimait - ou essayait tout au moins - avec de grands gestes.  
  
- Ne vous affolez pas ils vont tous très bien, Mr Malefoy et vous avez été secoués pendant un moment mais il est sortit de son sommeil hièr soir et je constate avec plaisir que vous semblez avoir retrouvé vos forces vous aussi .  
  
- Mais professeur, qu'est ce qui c'est passé? On n'a lancé que des flippendo !  
  
- Oui mais vous l'avez fait ensemble...Je prévoyais quelque chose d'explosif entre Mr Malefoy et vous et ça n'a pas loupé !  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait.  
  
- Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer Beltane, c'est que la force d'une Serpentard joint à celle d'un Malefoy provoque des etincelles, c'est parce que vos deux magies se sont affrontées que la reaction a été aussi forte !   
  
- Oh pitié ! N'associez pas le nom Serpentard avec celui de ce pègre !   
  
Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit avec un sourire malicieux :  
  
- Comme je le disais hièr soir à Mr Malefoy, une force est décuplée et mieux maitrisée lorsqu'on la gère avec l'aide d'une tiers personne plutot que contre cettre tiers personne. Pensez y...  
  
"Completement barge le vieux..." pensa-t'elle.  
  
- Bon je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps , tout le monde est impatient de vous retrouver, un jeune qui s'est beaucoup inquité pour vous en particulier.  
  
- Oh ! Euh...Harry...?  
  
Il paru surpris par la question, il reflechit avant de continuer avec ce meme sourire qui lui était coutumier:  
  
- Ce n'est pas tout à fait à lui que je pensais...d'ailleurs ne me demandez pas qui c'est je serai muet comme la tombe de Lord Voldemort mais...et bien Harry aussi s'est certainement inquiété oui...  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie, l'air songeur. Beltane attendit qu'il soit partit avant de sortir du lit, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de sa companie pour se rendre dans sa chambre, decidement c'était vraiment un drole de personnage celui la... Elle rassembla ses affaires puis sortit, tombant nez à nez avec...Malefoy !  
  
- Alors ma belle, si tu es aussi fougueuse au lit que tu l'étais hier ta baguette à la main ca ne va pas etre triste...  
  
- On vient prendre des nouvelles de moi Mr Malefoy? Je te manque donc tant ?  
  
- Dans tes rêves Serpentard, je venais te sortir du lit, le vieux taré m'a dit que tu t'étais reveillée, on a un bal à preparer pour demain je te rappelle !  
  
- Hey Belt' ! L'interpella Harry qui arrivait au loin  
  
- Tire toi le balafré ! Va sauver le monde et laisse les prefets bosser !  
  
- Ta gueule la fouine ! C pas ta petite tête blonde que je viens voir !  
  
- Oh la ferme tous les deux ! J'ai mal au crane ! Allez vous disputer loin !  
  
Les deux garçons reporterent leur attention sur la jeune fille (Hi hi elle est forte...) :  
  
- Allez viens ma belle je te raccompagne à ta chambre... s'enquit Drago d'un ton bourru.  
  
- Te donne pas cette peine Malefoy t'en a fait assez ! Elle veut pas te voir et je la comprend, tu verras tu finiras peut-être par comprendre un jour toi aussi...  
  
Malefoy eclata d'un rire sarcastique puis bondit sur Beltane qui était déja dos au mur et lui chuchota: - Vas-y Belt', dis moi que tu ne veux pas me voir...  
  
- Malefoy...fit Harry d'un ton menaçant  
  
Mais l'autre ne repondit pas, il ne pouvait pas, il s'était emparer à nouveau des levres de la jeune fille et les suçotait langoureusement. elle de son coté essayait de concilier les deux voix contraire qui se faisaient guerre dans sa tête: "Defend toi!" "Ses levres m'ont manquées..." " Tu es une Serpentard!" "Ses doigts sur ma peau m'ont manqués..."  
  
"Reprend le controle !! " " Son souffle dans ma nuque...". Ce fut le cri de Harry qui la fit sortir de son état second. Elle ignorait ce qu'il vait dit, vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir ca ne devait pas être tres gentille, mais elle s'en moquait, à present, plus rien n'avait plus d'importance que celui qui la devisageait, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. De son coté, il avait été lui aussi plutot decontenancé, il s'attendait à la voir se mettre en colère à nouveau, il la voyait déjà courir derriere Harry pour s'expliquer avec Harry, s'excuser peut-être. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait, elle était restée la dans ses bras, le regard interogateur, elle semblait si perdue qu'il resserra son etreinte, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
  
- Je...Vas te coucher ma belle, on se passera de toi pour l'organisation du bal.  
  
- Mais je...  
  
- Ne discute pas...file...fit-il avec une voix etrangement rauque, mais moins dure qu'à son habitude.  
  
Elle lui lança un sourire radieux auquel il repondit par un rictus, un Malefoy ne sourit pas, sauf lorsque c'est au detriment d'autrui ou pour se mettre soi meme en valeur. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se deshabilla puis, apres une douche rapide, s'endormit, se sentant etrangement légère...  
  
Au même instant, un jeune homme au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleux-gris essayait de suivre tant bien que mal la réunion des prefets, sans parvenir à s'oter le visage de la jolie brune de la tête...  
  
Au même instant, un jeune homme aux yeux vers et au front marqué par une cicatrice renversait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la salle sur demande. Cette derniere lui etait apparue remplie d'ustensiles en verre afin de lui permettre de se defouler et c'est ce qu'il fit toute la nuit durant... 


	12. Le bal

Avant de commencer merci à Paprika Star, Naelia, Moon Cat, Alba, Marry Larry et les autres pour leurs reviews ! J'en ai marre des revisiooooons j'ai encore un petit oral de français à passer mais bon la je fais une pause pour retrouver ma Beltane et mon Drago...  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
-Harry faut qu'on parle !  
  
Le jeune garçon était dehors dans le parc, les yeux dans le vague, il avait raté tout les cours de la matinée et n'avait apparament pas l'intention de suivre les suivants. Beltane l'avait rejoint dehors. Il songea avec amusement que dans les mêmes circonstances, une autre jeune fille aurait plutot dit "Est-ce qu'on peut parler?" d'un air intimidé, mais que la serpentard semblait bien loin de cela, affichant un ar résigné et un regard féroce. Il avait eu le temps de reflechir et de relativiser les evenements, à vrai dire, il ne lui en voulait casiment plus, mais il tenait tout de même à la faire s'impatienter un peu...  
  
- J'ai rien à te dire Serpentard !  
  
- Oh que si ! Et je vais te mettre sur la voie moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Et depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon nom?!  
  
- Depuis que l'autre fouine utilise ton prénom !  
  
Elle prit un air exaspéré: - T'as raison, t'as rien à dire, enfin si mais c'est que des conneries alors tais toi et écoute, je suis ton amie et uniquement ton amie, dans ton coeur ca toujours été clair mais c'est dans ta tête que ca passe pas apparemment, pasque tu sais qu'en sortant avec moi tu fais enrager les serpentards, Malefoy en particulier, pasque ca flatte ton égo de te pavaner avec une fille qui brille aussi bien par son physique que par son franc parler et son intelligence - modestie à part bien sûr, je suis une Serpentard - réaction typiquement masculine, c'est d'un pueril ! Mais bon passons...tu vas te relever idiot et tu vas filer en cours pour rassurer tes amis qui se font un sang d'encre, tu vas inviter la petite Ginny qui boit chacune de tes paroles depuis 2semaines en esperant que les mots "Veux tu venir avec moi au bal?" sortiront de ta bouche et tu vas me faire un calin pour me montrer que tu ne m'en veux plus !  
  
- Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ?! Tu es trop sure de toi, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire ce que tu me dis de faire !   
  
- En plus il est orgueilleux...fit elle avant de le prendre elle-même dans ses bras.  
  
Harry n'eut pas un seul geste de resistance, elle avait raison et il le savait, même si elle avait sa façon à elle de le dire. Ce fut elle qui mit fin à leur etreinte.  
  
- Allez jeune homme, les gens risquent de se poser des questions.  
  
- Et comme tu viens si gentillement de me le faire remarquer, ce ne serait pas justifié...  
  
- Je t'aime bien quand même ! Comme...un ami !  
  
- Hmmm tu es trop casse pied pour que je t'aime comme une amie tu sais...Disons...comme une petite soeur !  
  
Elle lui sourit avant de se diriger vers le chateau. Il l'interpella de loin:  
  
- Hey Belt'!  
  
- Harry je suis préfete et le bal à lieu ce soir ! On m'attend !   
  
- Je voulais juste te dire que t'es loin d'être une fille ordinaire !  
  
- T'as raison ! hurla t'elle avant de s'effacer à l'interieur du chateau, je suis mieux qu'une fille ordinaire !  
  
Pendant se temps la, un grand blond aux yeux gris avait assisté à la scène de loin, il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il se racontait, mais l'imaginait aisement, encore plus lorsqu'il les avait vu en pleine demonstration de tendresse. "Oh oui St Potter elle est mieux qu'une fille ordinaire, trop bien pour toi bouffon..." pensa-t'il en essayant desesperemment de lutter contre ce sentiment de jalousie qui envahissait tout son être. Il fut sortie de ses pensée par la voix de Crabbe:  
  
- Tu invite qui au bal Drago ?  
  
- J'ai aucune envie d'aller me meler à tous ces debiles merci.  
  
-A ce qu'on dit Pansy raconte partout qu'elle ne quittera pas sa chambre si ce n'est pas ce cretin de Londubat qui vient l'en sortir !  
  
- Ouais ! poursuivit Goyle, c'est la honte ! A ta place je cacherai le fait que c'etait elle ta maitresse les soirs où t'avais personne d'autre qui pouvait se deplacer pour venir à ta chambre...   
  
- Ne soyez pas stupides ! coupa-t'il d'un ton cinglant, comme si Pansy pouvais passer de quelqu'un comme moi à quelqu'un comme...lui !  
  
- Ben...  
  
- Ok la ferme, j'oubliais que VOUS êtes stupides ! Elle est ensorcellée ! C'est pas son état normal !  
  
- Si tu veux Drago...  
  
Ce dernier lui envoya un regard glacial avant de le plaquer contre un arbre à proximité:  
  
- Vas-y ! Ose insinuer que je mens Goyle ! Ose !  
  
- Je...je...désolée Drago je voulais pas...c'est juste que...avoue que c'était dur à croire...  
  
- Ecoute moi bien, les trois quart des filles de Poudlard sont passées entre mes jambes et Pansy est loin d'y avoir fait exception, je me fous completement de ce qu'elle fait maintenant, suffit que je claque des doigts pour me faire une autre régulière c'est clair?!  
  
- T...tres clair...Tu...tu peux me lacher Drago...commencça Goyle qui voyait que le paquet de chips qu'il avait ouvert peu avant se vidait progressivement, avant d'être interrompu par Flint:  
  
- Hey les mecs ! Regardez un peu Ellie Jmemontre ! C'est la plus belle nana du momment, apres Serpentard bien sur, mais elle, elle au moins, elle est sociable...  
  
- Tu parle! Tu m'explique pourquoi personne se l'est faite elle non plus ?!   
  
- Elle veut pas n'importe qui c'est tout...T'en pense quoi Drago? Drago?  
  
Mais celui ci s'était déjà dirigé vers la jeune fille, son rictus ravageur au coin des lèvres:  
  
- Salut Ellie...  
  
- Oh salut !  
  
- T'as un cavalier pour le bal?  
  
- Oui désolée...  
  
- C'est lui qui doit l'être...previent le que tu pourras pas t'y rendre avec lui...  
  
- Hi hi ! J'aimerais bien m'y rendre avec toi mais...  
  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, il lui enserra la taille pour lui dire tout bas:  
  
- Je serais vraiment déçu que tu ne m'y accompagne pas...et puis, ne le dit pas encore mais il y aura l'election du plus joli couple, ensemble on est certain de gagner...  
  
Il vit une lueur avide dans les yeux de la jeune fille et comprit que c'était dans la poche.   
  
- A quelle heure je viens te chercher?  
  
- Disons 10heures, il faut que nous ayons un peu de retard...  
  
- Bien ma b...ma jolie !  
  
Il s'eloigna de la jeune fille, passa devant sa bande et ignorant leurs airs abasourdis et envieux puis il se dirigea vers le chateau à son tour. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait hésité à employer le qualificatif "ma belle" pour Ellie, après out, il ne devait rien à Serpentard et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui reserve cette appellation. Il partit dans sa chambre pour se preparer en se disant que lorsqu'il reverrai Ellie, il prendrait bien soin de l'appeler "ma belle", et de préférence lorsque Beltane serait à proximité. Mais lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil, il sut tout de suite qu'IL était la, qu'IL l'attendait, et qu'IL ne semblait pas êtyre de très bonne humeur. Il prit un air décntracté, un Malefoy n'a jamais peur, puis il s'assit sur son lit sans regarder l'homme debout près de la fenêtre.  
  
- Bonjour père.  
  
- Bonjour Drago. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je te libère de tes fonctions dès demain soir. Tu m'emmenera seulement la petite près de la forêt interdite, je m'en occuperai ensuite. c'est clair?  
  
- Très clair. fit-il d'un ton hargneux.  
  
- Bien, je t'attendrai à 11h precise, ne sois pas en retard.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.  
  
- Ne me déçois pas ! reprit-il avant de disparaitre.  
  
"Il faut que j'agisse vite, pensa Drago, il faut qu'elle soit enceinte avant demain soir". Il avait étudié les différentes potions de fécondité pour avoir un bébé dès le premier rapport, le probleme n'était donc pas la, il fallait seulement qu'il y ait rapport...Mas il allait y arriver, et son père aurait une bonne, ou plutot, une tres mauvaise surprise...  
  
Il mit son costume, se refit une toilette du visage rapide pour être à son avantage puis attendit l'heure d'aller chercher sa compagne.  
  
Ellie était habillée en Diane. Elle était sublime avec ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux blond se mariant magnifiquement avec ceux de Drago et qu'elle avait laissé tomber librement sur ses epaules nues.   
  
Ils firent leur entrée dans une salle de bal déjà bondée. Malgrés le monde, ils ne passèrent pas innaperçu...Il faut dire qu'a coté de la très jolie, bien que très maniérée Ellie, Drago n'etait pas dans l'ombre pour autant...Il était venu en noir et bleu marine, était allé jusqu'à teindre ses cheveux en noir, chose qui n'enlevait rien à son charme, pour devenir une copie conforme d'Adès, seigneur des abimes. Content de l'effet qu'il avait produit, il balaya la salle du regard pour evaluer l'effet qu'il avait eu sur une personne en particulier, mais elle ne semblait pas être présente. Pourtant il pu reperer Neville qui regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu. Une proie si facile...  
  
- Alors Neville elle t'a posé un lapin  
  
- D..Degage Malefoy ! Je..J'ai plus l'intention de me laisser faire !  
  
- Vraiment...? fit Drago d'un air menaçant.  
  
- Euh...Je non...non non Drago je...je plaisantais...je...ELLE EST LA !  
  
Si l'entrée de Drago avait été assez marquée, celle de Beltane fut spectaculaire ! Elle montait un des chevaux fantomes présents dans Poudlard, et avait dans la main un long baton emprunté à Hagrid.Elle avait pour l'occasion un pagne rouge qui lui enserrai la poitrine et la taille et un paréo indien en guise de bas. Elle avait enfilé de grandes bottes, avait maquillé ses yeux comme la fois précedente, afin de souligner leur couleur sombre et avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'echappait milles et une meches rebelles. Elle sauta de sa selle lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de la salle, puis d'un air fièr, démanda à l'assemblée avec un ton qui les fit vite detourner le regard si "ils voulaient sa photo?!". Puis feignant d'ignorer le regard admirateur de Drago qui lui fit tout de même rosir les joues, elle se dirigea vers ses amis gryffondors. Harry était en Poseidon avec Ginny petite Aphrodite, Ron faisait un drole de Hercule roux accompagné d'Hermione qui, ayant réussit à discipliner ses cheveux les avaient attachés en un chignon sévère pour faire Héra. Néville lui, qui grace à Beltane devenait de plus en plus convoité par les jeunes filles s'était surpassé pour l'occasion et faisait un bien joli Apollon.  
  
- Athéna...on aurait dû s'y attendre ! plaisanta Harry  
  
- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Neville je suis désolée de mon retard, ce cheval s'etait mis en tête de me faire visiter tout le chateau avant de venir ici ! heureusement qu'on a croisé Rusard, ce vieux crouton lui a fait peur et il a filé droit ici ! Oh ! Tu es bien joli ! On va danser !  
  
Puis elle tira le pauvre Neville qui n'eut même pas le temps d'en placer une.  
  
- Elle est bien jolie quand même, chochota Ron à l'adresse d'Harry.  
  
- Oui mais nous ne sommes pas trop à plaindre non plus...lui repondit-il en lançat un regard doux sur Ginny.  
  
Du coté de Malefoy:  
  
- Drrrrago on va danser ! roucoula Ellie agacée par l'attention que Drago portait à la jolie brune.  
  
- Quand tu veux "ma belle" ! lui dit-il en l'entrainant sur la piste.  
  
La fête etant sous le signe des amoureux, la majorité des chansons furent des slows. Et malgrés le fait qu'il étaient tous deux à deux extremités de la pistes, avec des partenaires différents, Beltane et Drago trouvaient toujours le moyen d'être face à face pour ne plus se quitter des yeux. Bien sur, personne ne fut dupe de leur manege et on pu observer bientot dans leur direction de nombreux regards complices, ce même regard que vous avez en primaire lorsque vous arrivez avec un "Je sais quelque chose que toi tu sais pas!". Harry réussit à remplacer Neville dans les bras de Beltanne pour une danse :  
  
- Je peux te demander ton attention pendant deux secondes princesse Athena ou tu ne peux pas te séparer des yeux de ton ange déchu sans mourir? lui lança t'il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
- Hein...?   
  
- Belt' je te parle !  
  
- Hein? Euh oui oui Harry je t'ecoute ! La...la fatigue sans doute !   
  
- Tu parle ! T'es maligne quand même...tout à l'heure je t'ai laissé t'enfuir sans en savoir plus sur ce baiser que tu as donné à Malefoy l'autre jour...  
  
- Chuuuuut ! Moins fort ! Je...Je...C'est lui qui m'a embrassé t'as bien vu non !  
  
- Et tu y as répondu ! Ormis le fait que ce soit de tout l'univers des sorciers le pire des abrutis, ormis le fait que je le deteste et que tu aurais beaucoup de mal à faire avaler la pillule à Ron, qu'est ce que represente Drago Malefoy pour toi?  
  
- Je ne sais pas Harry...Je ne sais vraiment pas...  
  
- Alors prend garde à trois choses, d'une ce n'est pas la personne à qui j'accorderais ma confiance même si, s'il est une personne pouvant le dompter cela ne put être que toi, mefie toi de lui, il a un joli palmares de nanas à son actif, de deux, méfie toi de sa famille, Lucius Malefoy est le plus dangereux de tous les mangemorts.  
  
- Tu pense que Drago en serait un lui aussi ?  
  
- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a pas la marque, j'ai volontairement provoqué une bagarre pour m'en assurer mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il ne l'a pas. Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe et les autre l'ont, mais lui non.  
  
Cela rassura la jeune fille. Elle ne faisait pas encore assez confiance à Drago pour lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle lui faisait assez pour se l'avouer à elle même, car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, le seul qui avait sû lui tenir tête jusque la était le seul qui avait fait battre son coeur aussi fort...  
  
- Et la 3e chose ?  
  
- Mefie toi des sentiments refoulés..  
  
Mais la chanson touchait à sa fin et ils durent se separer. La musique s'interrompit et Dumbledore prit la parole. Beltane sourit en pensant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de déguisement pour la soirée, il était déjà le parfait modèle du Dieu des dieux, Zeus.  
  
- Mesdemoiselles et Jeunes hommes nous allons maintenant vous donner le résultat des votes pour le plus beau couple de la soirée.  
  
Il jetta un coup d'oeil sur le papier que lui apportait le professeur Mac Gonagall, puis continua avec un suorire qui s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles:  
  
- Et bien ils sembleraient que les serpentards soient à l'honneur ce soir !  
  
Cri de joie des serpentards, ronchonnement des autres dans lequel on distinguait nettement ceux de Ron qui s'egosillait pour protester, regard victorieux d'Ellie.  
  
- Les gagnants de ce soir sont Mr Malefoy et...Melle Serpentard !!  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement surgit du coté de la gente masculine pour Beltanne et du coté féminin pour Drago.  
  
- Mais...ce n'est pas possible! On a pas dansé ensemble une seule fois !  
  
- Cela ne devait pas être l'unique critère de vote j'imagine...poursuivit-il avec un regard malicieux, vous disposerez donc tous deux de la salle sur demande qui a été décorée specialement pour l'occasion, vous verrez c'est tres...particulier !  
  
Il allait quitter ses deux éleves lorsqu'il sembla se souvenir avoir omit quelque chose, il se retourna e leur chuchota avant de leur faire un clin d'oeil:  
  
- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bétises...  
  
Puis il retourna vers la table des professeurs où Rogue semblait d'humeur joyeuse...  
  
- Je...On y va...proposa Malefoy  
  
- Vas-y, je dis bonne nuit à mes amis et je te rejoins.  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient désolé ou faché de ce qui les attendait, toute une nuit ensemble...  
  
Ellie avait quitté la salle en rogne lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que depuis qu'on avait nommé les deux gagnants, dont EN PLUS elle ne faisait pas partie, Drago ne lui avait plus accordé un regard. Mais il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait penser... Il se dirigea vers la salle et entra. Il resta coi un instant devant ce qu'il decouvrait, la salle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une piece, s'était comme une ouverture vers l'exterieure, avec comme plafond un ciel etoilé, ils allaient avoir une nuit à la belle étoile...mais à l'interieur ! Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier,s'était l'occasion rêvée et elle allait arriver à tout moment, il chercha des boisson et trouva un jus d'orange dans le petit Frigo qui avait été mis à leur disposition, il en servit dans deux verres, en esperant que Beltane aimait ça, puis sortit une fiole de sa cape, contenant du filtre de fécondité, qu'il fit couler dans un des verre. C'était ce soir où jamais. Il attentit le retour de la jeune fille. Celle ci ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps et marqua le même temps d'arret que le serpentard devant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle avant que Malefoy entame la conversation:  
  
- Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais fuis Serpentard...  
  
- Je ne t'aurais pas donné ce plaisir Malefoy...  
  
- Mon plaisir est de te savoir ici princesse...  
  
- C'est quoi dans les verres?  
  
- Jus d'orange  
  
- Alors passe moi un verre au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.  
  
- Demandé si gentillement...ironisa-t'il en lui tendant le verre qui cntenait la potion.  
  
- Arf ! C'est des oranges moldues ou quoi? Sans mechanceté aucune pour les moldus bien sur...  
  
- Bois et tais-toi tu m'empeche de refléchir.  
  
Elle finit docilement son verre avant d'ajouter:  
  
- A quoi tu reflechis ?  
  
- Au moyen de t'emmener dans ce lit et de te faire l'amour.  
  
- Ah. Je suis pas moins vierge que l'autre jour tu sais.  
  
- Oui mais moi je suis moins con. Beltanne je ne m'etais pas excusé.  
  
- Et...?  
  
- Et je suis désolé...  
  
- Oh redis le encore une fois c'est delicieusement agréable à mon oreille, tu es quoi??  
  
- Va te faire traire Serpentard ! Compte pas sur moi pour me repeter !  
  
- Embrasse moi...  
  
- Quoi?!  
  
- T'as entendu idiot, je ne me repeterai non plus !  
  
- Fais le toi...c'est toujours moi...  
  
- Tant pis ! Bonne nuit je vais me coucher.  
  
Il la regarda se lever pour voir si elle s'excutait vraiment et apparemment s'était le cas ! Il se jetta sur elle, la plaquant contre le canapé.   
  
- Tu ne vas nul part mal belle amazone...J'ai envie de toi...  
  
- Alors arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et...  
  
Hop! Il l'avait embrassé ! Il échangeaient à présents leurs baisers ardents qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'experimenter avant. Drago la laissa lui retirer sa cape puis le haut de sa chemise mais quand lui même allait découvrir la jeune fille il se redressa...ENCORE UNE FOIS !   
  
- Je...je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je peux pas !  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie en courant. Beltanne se releva d'un coup, furax, puis lui courut apres dans les couloirs.  
  
- Drago Lucius Malefoy deuxieme du nom reviens ici tout de suite !!!!! J'en ai marre de ton petit manège !  
  
- Fous moi la paix Serpentard ! TIRE TOI !  
  
Puis ils se suivirent comme ca dans le chateau, en s'injuriant de noms de plantes et de monstres sorciers puis ils finirent tous les deux dehors où il pleuvait à verse. Drago comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir la jeune fille, alors il s'arreta et se retourna vers elle: Elle offrait un spectacle ravissant, décoiffée par les ébats qu'ils avaient commencé, son bustier déscendu un cran plus bas que la normale, des yeux rendus noirs par le maquillage qui coulait, elle était trempée, elle était sa petite sauvage, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.   
  
- LACHE MOI !!!!  
  
- C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC UNE SERPENTARD IMPUNNEMENT  
  
Il partit alors d'un rire hysterique, les nerfs lachaient, il en avait marre d'être un bloc de glace, marre d'être un Malefoy, marre de son père, marre de devoir mentir à celle qu'il aimait...qu'il aimait? Non c'était impossible qu'il ait pensé ca..."Est ce que je l'aime...?"  
  
Elle se rapprocha de Drago et lui mit la main sur l'epaule:  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago? Parle moi...  
  
Elle fut surprise par la réaction violente qu'il eut, il l'a projetta par terre et la regarda les yeux pleins de fureur et de detresse mélés:  
  
- CE QU'IL Y A ?! TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL Y A ?! IL Y A QUE J'AI UN PERE PLUS CRUEL QUE VOLDEMORT LUI MEME QUI ME TUERA DEMAIN SI JE NE T'AMENE PAS A LUI! IL Y A QUE CE MEME HOMME A DECIDE DE TE METTRE ENCEINTE POUR SCELLER LA FAMILLE? MALEFOY AVEC LA FAMILLE SERPENTARD ! NE PREND PAS CET AIR HORRIFIE QUAND J'EN PARLE...JE NE VAUT PAS MIEUX QUE LUI § TU AS DANS LE VENTRE UNE POTION PREPAREE PAR MOI MEME QUI TE FERAIS TOMBER ENCEINTE APRES TOUT RAPPORT SEXUEL QUE TU AURAIS CE SOIR, JE...JE VOULAIS QUE TU SOIS A MOI ET JE VOULAIS ME VENGER DE MON TENDRE GENITEUR PAR LA MEME OCCASION ET CE SOIR JE...J'AI...J'AI FAILLIT TE...  
  
- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait...coupa la jeune fille d'une voix faible, mais qui suffit à calmer le jeune homme pour un court moment. Elle était toujours à terre, dans la boue, et assimilait doucement ce que Drago venait de lui avouer, pourquoi? pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait l'amour ce soir comme tu l'avais prévu Drago Malefoy?  
  
- Je...J'en sais rien du tout, repliqua-t'il d'un ton bourru.  
  
- Et pour demain?  
  
- Mon père ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux ou...ou JE LE TUERAI !  
  
Un sourire béat vint naitre sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
  
- Oh...  
  
- Quoi ! Pourquoi tu te marre ?! tu te moque de moi ?!  
  
- Drago...  
  
- Je...Je...Fais disparaître ce sourire de tes lèvres ! Et je...je...je t'ai dit que pour toi c'était Ma-le-foy !  
  
- Pourquoi? Parce que tu ressens les même frissons que moi lorsque tu m'appelle par mon prénom...  
  
- Je...je...TU DERAILLE SERPENTARD !  
  
- Parce que ce serait reconnaitre une intimité qui grandit entre nous...  
  
- Je... Tu...Beltanne ARRETE CA !  
  
- Tu m'as appelé Beltanne...  
  
- Tu...J...LA FERME SERPENTARD ! LA FERME !  
  
Son sourire ne fit que s'epanouir un peu plus.  
  
- Alors c'est vrai Drago...tu m'aime !  
  
- JE QUOI ?! N...Non c'est...c'est...C'EST PAS VRAI ! FOUS MOI LA PAIX !  
  
- Je t'aime..  
  
- ET VA TE FAIRE...TU QUOI?!  
  
- Je...je t'aime Drago...  
  
- Oh...  
  
Il se laissa tomber à terre prêt d'elle:  
  
- Toi aussi alors...  
  
- Moi aussi quoi ?! Je te ferai remarquer que tu me l'as toujours pas dit...  
  
- Pour quoi faire puisque tu le sais !  
  
- Je veux l'entendre !  
  
- Tu peux te gratter !  
  
- Bien...alors bonne nuit Drago...  
  
Elle se leva, ignorant la boue qui coulait de sa robe, et Drago la regarda s'eloigner en direction du chateau. Il la suivit une dizaine de minutes après et la trouva allongée en pyjama sur le lit de la salle sur demande qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle lui faisait dos et il ne put voir le sourire heureux qui errait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
  
- Belt'...  
  
Pas de reponse.  
  
- Belt' je sais que tu ne dors pas alors arrête c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi !  
  
Pas de reponse.  
  
- BELT' !!  
  
Idem.  
  
- Je..je...tu sais...j't'aime...voila je l'ai dit !  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui et lui tendit les bras:  
  
- C'était si difficile que ça...?  
  
- Pire que ce que tu imagine...Bon allez on oublie et on dort ! Approche un peu par la toi...  
  
- Hmmm...Doucement Drago...Bien qu'une petite tête brune aux yeux bleux-gris ne me déplaise pas, je ne suis pas sure d'être prête à m'en occuper dès maintenant...alors ta nuit d'amour c'est pas pour ce soir...  
  
- Je le sais ma belle...Endors toi...On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend demain. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va faire...  
  
- Voir Dumbledore...  
  
- QUOI ?!  
  
- T'as une meilleure idée idiot ?  
  
- Grmphf...nan...  
  
- Alors on ira voir dumbledore ! Lui il saura...  
  
Sur ces mots, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans savoir ce qui les attendait le lendemain, mais après tout, demain est un autre jour...  
  
(Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Suis ds un état chaotique la !) 


	13. Amoureux!

Chapitre 12  
  
- Allez debout paresseux !   
  
- Hummm...il est quelle heure...8h !!! T'es malade Serpentard ! Pour une fois que le vieux crouton nous accorde une matinée de repos tu veux que je me lève A 8 HEURES !!!!  
  
- Justement on doit parler au vieux crouton comme tu dis ! puis avec une voix plus douce elle se penche à son oreille pour lui sussurer, allez courage bogoss...debout...  
  
- Voila c'est comme ca que tu aurais dû me reveiller...Ca me va bien bogoss !  
  
- De loin, dans le noir et avec un sac sur la tête peut être...ALLEZ DEBOUT !  
  
- Ca va ! ca va !  
  
Il se leva avec un air bougon et commença à s'habiller sous le sourire en coin de la jeune fille, il prit cette dernière dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue puis reprit:  
  
- Et moi qui pensais t'avoir apprivoisé après la nuit d'hièr y a encore du boulot...  
  
- Un boulot de toute une vie oui...Mais ne rêve pas trop Drago Malefoy, on ne dompte pas une Serpentard.  
  
- Pas plus qu'un Malefoy !   
  
- Vraiment... Rapelle moi ce que tu m'as dit hièr...tu m'ai...tu m'ai...m'ai...??!  
  
- T'as fait un joli rêve ma belle, juste un joli rêve, bon allez je suis prêt on y va !  
  
Ravie par la rapidité qu'il avait eu à changé de sujet, ce qui prouvait son embarras, Beltane le suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore puis ils s'arretèrent devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée.  
  
- Tu connais le mot de passe toi ? interrogea Drago  
  
- Nan du tout, mais attend y a toujours une solution ! Hey mister Gargouille ! Faut qu'on rentre c'est important !  
  
Elle vit la gargouille prendre un air dédaigneux et lui repondre de toute sa hauteur:  
  
- Vous êtes serpentard je présume ? Bien sur que vous êtes des serpentards...avec cette facheuse tendance à vous croire tous permis ! Désolé mais sans mot de passe vous pouvez faire demi-tour !  
  
Beltane atteinte dans son amour propre se tourna vers Drago dont elle attendait une aide qui ne vint pas:  
  
- Nan mais t'as vu ca ! Je ne vais surement pas laisser une gargouille me tenir tête ! Je veux voir Dumbledore et je le verrai, foi de Serpentard !  
  
- Et bien je te laisse faire mumuse avec des formules foireuses pour que cette gargouille - très laide, soit dit en passant - te laisse entrer et je retourne me coucher! De toute façon j'avais aucune envie de voir ce...  
  
- PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !!! PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !!! PROFESSE...  
  
Drago mit la main sur la bouche de la jeune fille qui s'egosillait à coté de lui.  
  
- C'était CA ta solution ?! Bravo miss ! Très recherché...très réflechi...  
  
- Mais il semblerait que ca ait marché Mr Malefoy...intervint une voix amusée.  
  
Les deux éleves se retournèrent vers leur professeur qui les observaient d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Oh Professeur Dumbledore...Désolée d'avoir eu à hurler mais cette...(la elle pense à toutes sortes d'insultes) gargouille ne voulait pas me laisser entrer.  
  
- Elle fait son travail et elle a son petit caractère...un peu comme vous d'ailleurs ! Mais ce n'est pas pour vous plaindre d'elle que vous vouliez me parler je suppose.  
  
- Non en effet Drago et moi-même - Drago vient ici tout de suite ! - avions un conseil à vous demander.  
  
- Alors je vous invite à entrer dans mon bureau, nous y seront plus à l'aise pour discuter.  
  
Ils entrèrent, et passairent devant Fumseck, le Phoenix de Dumbledore qui lança un coup de bec affecueux sur l'epaule de la jeune fille au moment où elle passait, suivit de Malefoy qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il se contenta de penser que le bureau de son directeur etait le directeur lui-même: vieux et dérangé, ce qui le fit sourire jusqu'à ce que, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Beltane lui envoie un coup de pied à travers sa chaise.  
  
- Je vous écoute jeunes gens...  
  
Silence...  
  
- Drago c'est à toi de raconter !  
  
- C'est toi qui voulait venir non ?!  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon père !!  
  
- Et ce n'est pas moi qu'on veux enfanter !  
  
- Ce que tu peux être pueril !  
  
- Ce que tu peux être assomante !   
  
- Hum Hum...excusez moi de vous interrompre dans votre si charmante discussion, mais vous semblez mieux reveillée que votre ami Melle Serpentard, je vous propose donc de m'exposer les faits.  
  
- Soit. C'est tout bête. Son père est chef des mangemorts. Il veut raviver la flamme qui brulait chez eux lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie. Etant un Malefoy il sait qu'en couchant avec moi et en ayant un enfant de cette union, il acquiera une puissance qui le mettra à un niveau casiment égal à Voldemort. Donc il a demandé à Drago de m'amener à lui en lui disant qu'apres il le laisser libre de ne pas être mangemort, car c'est ce que veux Drago, ou sinon il le tuera. Mais Drago est amoureux de moi - Il me l'a dit hier - et il préfere affronter son père plutot que de me perdre et moi...euh...je tiens assez à lui aussi alors je voudrais pas...qu'il lui arrive quelque chose donc...on a besoin de votre aide !  
  
Il y eut un long silence. Dumbledore prenait le temps d'assimiler tout ce que la jeune fille lui avait débiter sans interruption, mis à part le moment où elle parlait de ses sentiments. Drago, géné, rompit le silence:  
  
- Clair...net...et precis ! ironisa-t' il  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas fait mieux en effet !  
  
- Ecoutez, j'admire votre courage à tous les deux, mais je suis bien content qu vous n'ayez pas agit tous seuls. Je vous convoquerait dans l'après-midi, lorsque j'aurais parlé du problème avec mes confrères pour vous dire ce que nous faisons. D'ici la, ne sortez pas du chateau, ni l'un, ni l'autre. quand à lieu le RDV avec votre père Mr Malefoy?  
  
- Ce soir.  
  
- Bien, nous tacheront de faire vite. Vous pouvez disposer. Et...Felicitation pour vous deux.  
  
Beltane lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de sortir sous l'oeil bienveillant du directeur.  
  
- C'est un homme bien quand même, reprit-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous seuls.  
  
- Mouais j'ai vu pire...  
  
- Mon chéri serait-il de mauvaise foi...?  
  
- Ton cheri te dit zut ! Embrasse moi et on va déjeuner !  
  
- Drago...Drago...Drago...regarde moi bien d'accord: Je-ne-suis-pas-Pansy-Parkinson...alors réitère ta demande...  
  
- Embrasse moi s'il te plait princesse, et je propose qu'on aille manger ensuite...C'est mieux?  
  
- Oui c'est mieux ! lui dit elle avant de s'accrocher à ses lèvres.  
  
- C'est mieux mais ce n'est pas moi...  
  
- Je sais...je voulais te l'entendre dire rien qu'une fois...et puis, ca me plait de te tenir tête !  
  
Il lui mordit l'oreille puis ils partirent ensemble main dans la main vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Leur arrivée fut acceuillie par de nombreux chuchotements et des regard envieux du coté des garçons comme du coté des filles. Drago allait s'asseoir à la table des serpentards quand il sentit la main de Beltane se decrocher de la sienne:  
  
- Tu viens pas ?  
  
- Oh non ! Très peu pour moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me laisser regarder par ta chère bande comme le trophée du grand Malefoy !  
  
- Ca ne deplairait pas...  
  
- Je sais, raison de plus ! Allez on se retrouve après, ca va pas être trop dur quelques minutes sans moi ?  
  
- C'est pour les minutes passées avec toi que je passe en mode survie, princesse. Bon ap' !  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de repondre, il s'était déjà retourné vers ses eternels acolytes. Elle partit quand à elle vers son groupe de Gryffondors.  
  
- Salut tous le monde ! Oh pitié Ron ne me regarde pas comme ca !  
  
- Tu pactise avec l'ennemi...  
  
- Votre ennemi ! Pas le mien. Alors attendez que je vois à peu pres, Harry tu m'en veux toi aussi?  
  
- Je te fais confiance Belt' !  
  
- Hermi' ?  
  
- Oh non du tout ! C'était prévisible et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour vous deux ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre...j'ai jamais vu deux anquiquineurs pareils ! lui repondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
- Ginny ?  
  
- Moi ?! C'est le plus seduisant de tout Poudlard ! en deuxième choix bien-sûr...(Et la elle fait un gros sourire à Harry !)  
  
- Neville ?  
  
- Je...  
  
- Tu parle ! coupa Ron furibond de voir que tous s'accordaient sur le fait que le couple Serpentard-Malefoy etait tout naturel, il a suivit ton exemple ! Il sort avec Pansy !  
  
- Vrai ?! Je fais des miracles moi...  
  
- Je confirme Belt'...tu as dompté l'indomptable, regarde un peu ton homme à l'autre table qui nous lance des regards noirs, dès que je m'approche de toi...  
  
- Et oui ! J'ai seduit Drago Malefoy ! fit-elle en riant.  
  
De l'autre coté, à la table des serpentards notre Malefoy est assaillit de toute part...  
  
- Drago tu es notre héros !  
  
- C'était pas déjà le cas...? repliqua le concerné.  
  
- En quelque sorte si...mais la c'est un joli morceau quand même !  
  
- Si seulement elle trainait pas avec ces debiles, attention Drago, tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui se ressemble...  
  
- Zabini ! elle les frequente et je la frequente...si tu termine ta phrase cela voudra dire qu'elle leur ressemble et donc par procuration que je leur ressemble... alors à moins que tu souhaite que je rende ta vie aussi attractive que celle d'une bousse d'hyppogriffe, je te conseil de la fermer tout de suite !  
  
1 minute de silence...(j'adore les silences dsl)  
  
- Hey Drago, t'aurais vu Ellie hièr, elle est rentrée furax ! On raconte même qu'elle était tellement enervée, que quand elle est passée devant la grosse dame du tableau qui chantait avec sa voix d'elfe de maison, elle a craqué et elle lui a lancé ses chaussure sur la tête. La grosse a hurlé tellement fort que tous les gryffondors qui dormaient on sauté de leur lit en pensant que c'était l'alerte au feu !  
  
- T'es trop fort Drago !  
  
- C'est clair, il a dompté l'indomptable quand même ! regarde la, ils ne te quittent pas des yeux à sa table, et elle elle est en admiration devant toi mec !   
  
- Et oui...J'ai seduit Beltane Serpentard, fit-il à son tour avec un air fièr mais des yeux heureux.  
  
Voila voila ! J'espere que ca vous a plu ! Merci pour les reviews ca me motive ! (Lisandra, moon cat 22, Paprika Star, Severia Dousbrune, lunathelunatique, CryCry, elanore et si j'en oublie mes plates excuses suis pas assez patiente pour verifier hi...), et j'espere que g rassuré celles qui avaient peur que les affrontement entre les deux s'arretent completement, ce serait plus très très drole...   
  
Mon oral c'est trop bien passé suis contente, le français c'est ma matière pref quand même alors voilou merci pr les encouragements ! Pour la personne qui m'a fait remarqué que c t censé etre une fic' Hermione/Drago, je sais pas d'où tu as vu ca...mais c'est pitetre quand j'ai définit les pers' au depart, paske c t censé être une Hermione/Drago mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment, alors dsl pour la deception, faut que je pense à mettre drago comme personnage seulement ( rooooo ma Beltane vaut bien une Hermione qd même !! lol ).   
  
Bon et bien à pluche, la suite vient bientot j'ai déjà mes idées en tête alors ca devrait pas tarder.  
  
Pour ceux qui ont le temps et l'envie, ca c mon ptit blog perso ( rien à voir avec l'histoire je previens tt de suite, ms si vous voulez connaitre l'auteur ba c la dessus ! ): http:poukpouk.skyblog.com  
  
Bisous les gens !!!! 


	14. Un Plan Foireux

Chapitre 13.  
  
- Tu as réussit à te separer de ton joli Potter ?  
  
- Jaloux ?  
  
- Pas du tout, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser doubler, et encore moins par le balafré et sa bande !  
  
- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux...  
  
- N'y compte pas ! Et puis si tu regarde bien, je suis mignon tout le temps...  
  
- Tu parle !  
  
- Nan c'est toi qui parle trop alors tais-toi que je t'embrasse...  
  
- Mr Malefoy, Melle Serpentard, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.  
  
Il était 13h, les deux éleves avaient terminé leur déjeuner et étaient en train de se becoter dans les couloirs quand ils avaient été interrompus par la voix grave du professeur Mc Gonagall. Ils l'avaient suivit, nullement génés par la position dans laquelle elle les avait trouvé, ce qui avait don de l'irriter, "ces serpentards..." pensa-t'elle au moment où elle les introduisait dans le bureau du directeur où se trouvait déjà Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin, réhabilité à son poste de professeur de potions.  
  
- Re-bonjour jeunes gens, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec mes collègues et nous sommes arrivés à la solution la plus securisante pour vous deux. Ce soir, vous ne sortirez pas du chateau et nous, nous irons à l'encontre des mangemorts. Ce n'est pas très réflechi mais...c'est le meilleur moyen dont nous disposons.  
  
Beltane les regarda un à un d'un air exaspéré:  
  
- Et c'est tout ?! Vous avez discouru pendant je ne sais combien de temps pour en arriver à cette conclusion et m'annoncer tranquillement que vous allez risquer 4 vies pour la mienne pendant que je dormirais au chateau !  
  
- On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis que je sache. Je nous juge plus apte que vous à decider de ce qu'il faut faire. repliqua Rogue d'un ton cassant.  
  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit, reprit Dumbledore, ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure solution, mais elle vous met à l'abri tous les deux et c'est ce que nous souhaitions.  
  
- Alors je viens avec vous ! s'écria Drago qui jusque la avait gardé un silence mutin.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que...  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore c'est mon père que vous allez affronter la dehors et c'est pour defendre celle que je...celle que...pour defendre Beltane ! Je suis trop concerné pour ne pas y prendre part !  
  
- Mais allez vous faire ce que l'on vous demande pour une fois Mr Malefoy ! s'emporta Mc Gonagall  
  
- Attendez Minerva, intervint Dumbledore, il n'a pas tort. Je ne vous encourage pas à nous rejoindre ce soir, il est inutile de preciser le danger que nous courons, mais si vous decidez de le faire, et c'est tres courageux, je ne vous en empecherais pas Drago. Reflechissez-y tout de même.  
  
- Merci. C'est tout réflechi.  
  
Beltane avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, son corps etait prit de spasmes nerveux et des larmes de rage et de peur commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Sa voix se fit plus aigüe, moins sure, plus vibrante:  
  
- Drago...ne fais pas ça...  
  
Mais il ne l'ecoutait pas, ou du moins il ne paraissait pas l'ecouter.  
  
- Drago s'il te plait regarde moi...  
  
- Bien, Melle Serpentard, si Drago décide de s'y rendre nous avons quelques petites choses à regler....Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, cette nuit sera eprouvante pour vous aussi...tenta Mc Go en poussant la jeune fille vers la sortie.  
  
- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! Alors attendez je recapitule, vous tous vous partez ce soir vous faire massacrer pendant que je fais de jolis rêves c'est ça ?! C'EST CA?!  
  
- Calmez vous je...  
  
- JE N'AI AUCUNE ENVIE DE ME CALMER !!! Vous ne partirez pas sans moi cette nuit ça je peux vous l'assurer !  
  
Cette dernière phrase fut le coups de fouet qui reveilla Drago:  
  
- Et moi je peux t'assurer que tu ne viendras pas ! C'est toi qu'on veut proteger petite idiote, on risque nos vies pour la tienne et toi tu veux venir nous retarder juste pour un caprice !!  
  
Elle le regarda un instant, interloquée puis se tourna vers Dumbledore d'un air résigné. Drago lui commençait à paniquer, le fait d'affronter son père lui mettait evidemment la crampe au ventre, mais s'il devait en plus s'inquieter pour elle, ne penser qu'à elle, à elle et encore à elle à chaque instant, car c'est ce qu'il ferait s'il la savait exposée à quelconque danger. Il avait été mechant il en était conscient, mais si seulement à ce moment elle pouvait le detester, le detester au point de ne plus s'inquieter pour lui et decider de rester dans Poudlard. Mais c'était peine perdue, et quelque part il en était conscient avant même de tenter quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore j'ai peut-être une idée, reprit-elle avec une voix redevenue sure et posée.  
  
- Je vous ecoute...toute idée est bonne à entendre.  
  
- Si vous vous attaquez à Lucius de front, n'étant pas tout seul, il réagira probablement automatiquement et vous ne saurez eviter le massacre des deux cotés. Alors je pense que l'on pourrait previlegier la ruse...  
  
La tournure que prennaient les évenements semblait plaire à Dumbledore et celui ci lui adressa un sourire pour l'encourager à continuer.  
  
- Imaginions que Drago soit assez puissant pour tenir en attente Lucius et ses autres mangemorts un moment, le temps que des secours arrivent. Ils seraient pris par surprise et nous mettrions un maximum de chance de notre côté...  
  
- Mais malgrés ses dons indeniables, Mr Malefoy reste et demeure un éleve de 7e année, et il ne serait pas apte à faire face à tous les mangemorts en cas de debordement, repondit Rogue.  
  
- Je sais bien, mais si c'était Drago...sans vraiment être Drago... reprit-elle sans se demonter et en fixant Dumbledore avec insistance.  
  
- Je vois ou vous voulez en venir Mademoiselle, c'est brillant ! intervint Lupin, un peu de polynectar, et Dumbledore devient Drago, il emmène Beltane au rendez-vous, mais au lieu de la lui donner, il leur tient tête ! Premier effet de surprise...Puis apres un signal, nous arrivons en renforts pour les surprendre, Deuxieme effet de surprise...Brillant oui...  
  
Tous le monde sembla approuver l'idée silencieusement et attendirent le consentement de Dumbledore, tous sauf un qui, lui, esperait le contraire...la reponse ne se fit pas attendre:  
  
- Bien...Bien...Bien...Cela semble être effectivement la meilleure idée...Mais je vous demanderais alors à vous aussi de reflechir aux risques que vous encourrez, quoique je lise dans vos yeux la même resignation que dans ceux de votre compagnon...Avez vous reflechit à un signal d'alarme?  
  
- Je vous enverrai Zyrma ma ch...  
  
- JE CROYAIS QU'ELLE RESTAIT AU CHATEAU !!!!! S'écria Malefoy  
  
- C'est à elle d'en decider, et elle a fait son choix, reprit le directeur, mais trève de discussion. Vous allez tous les deux regagner vos chambres et dormir un peu, la soirée sera longue. nous viendrons vous chercher Minerva et moi lorsqu'il sera temps. Courage tous les deux.  
  
Puis il se leva pour leur ouvrir la porte et leur montrer que l'entretien était bel et bien finit, laissant sortir un cafard par la même occasion dont seul Fumseck, non atteint par la tension ambiante, paru remarquer la presence. Les deux adoléscents ne s'adressèrent pas plus un regard qu'une parole avant d'arriver dans leur salle commune où ils craquèrent:  
  
- Mais enfin !! Tu es completement inconsciente !!! Tu ne connais pas mon père ! Tu ne les connais pas !! Tu n'imagine même pas ce qu'ils peuvent te faire ! Tu n'imagine même pas ce que je peux ressentir !!  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'imaginer Drago ! Tu ressens exactement la même chose que moi lorsque tu as annoncé froidement et sans m'adresser un regard, que tu serai de la partie !  
  
- JE LE FAIS POUR TOI !  
  
Elle s'effondra sur le sol sans pouvoir repondre puisque les larmes lui rongeaient à présent la moitié du visage. Il la rejoint aussitôt, totalement désarçonné face à la jeune fille, habituellement de glace, qui la perdait tous ses moyens. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui sussurra à l'oreille qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre puis l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur. Elle le laissa faire lorsqu'il vint lui degraffer sa cape, puis sa chemise, puis son soutien-gorge, et en cet fin d'après midi, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois...(ENFIN !!!), avant de s'endormir entrelacés. il se reveilla peu avant elle et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux, il avait pris sa decision.  
  
- Belt'...ecoute moi ma chérie... J'accepte de ne pas me meler à l'attaque qui se prepare ce soir si tu n'y vas pas non plus.  
  
- C'est...ca me touche Drago...vraiment mais...il ne s'agit plus que de nous, ils vont risquer leur vie pour nous deux et on peut pas se permettre de rester la sans bouger. Et puis on a une occasion d'en finir definitivement avec les mangemorts et...  
  
- Je m'en fous des mangemorts ! Je m'en fous des autres ! Je me fous du monde entier! Qu'ils crevent ! Je ne veux pas que tu y aille !  
  
- Et bien c'est dans ces moments la qu'on apprend qu'on a pas tous ce qu'on veut dans la vie désolée...Drago je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, pas apres ce qu'on vient de faire, pas avant ce qui nous attend...  
  
- Fallait y penser avant ! Belt', si...si tu rejoins Dumbledore cette nuit, si..si tu t'en sors, tu ne me retrouveras après.  
  
- C'est du chantage ?!  
  
- En effet c'est du chantage, tu n'iras pas la bas cette nuit, quels que soit les moyens pour t'en dissuader.  
  
Elle se leva d'un seul coup, oubliant qu'elle était nue comme un vers et lui lança un regard implorant:  
  
- Ne fais pas ça...  
  
- C'est moi ou le combat de cette nuit.  
  
- Et ben tu sais quoi Drago Malefoy, VAS TE FAIRE VOIR ! Cette nuit j'irai et j'espere que si il m'arrive quelque chose tu garderas un gros poid sur le coeur qui te rapellera qu'aujourd'hui quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toi qui m'aura fait le plus mal !  
  
Et elle partit, le laissant seul à ses pensées. Il était aussi deboussolé qu'elle. il pensait qu'elle le choisirait lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas les mêmes principes, pas les mêmes convictions, et c'est avant qu'il aurait dû y penser. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller la voir, plus maintenant, s'il avait honte de lui, il se devait tout de même de garder la tête haute en essayant de se dire qu'il avait pris la bonne solution, et puis, il esperait secretement qu'elle changerait d'avis d'ici à ce que les professeurs viennent les chercher. Il s'habilla, se passa un coup d'eau froide sur la tête, remis en place les quelques mèches qui s'évadaient de la coupe minutieusement coiffée puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il était prêt.  
  
Pendant ce temps, un drole de petit cafard, le même que celui présent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui était resté devant Malefoy comme s'il l'observait tout le temps où se dernier était dans sa chambre, se dirigeait à present vers la chambre de la jeune fille...

**C'est pas tres long je sais...mais j'entretien le suspense...**


	15. Na jamais se fier aux apparences

Chapitre 14  
  
"Je le deteste ! Je le deteste ! Je le deteste !". Beltane était dans sa chambre en proie à des sentiments contraires, autant elle lui en voulait d'avoir osé lui imposer sa volonté en la faisant chanter, autant elle savait ce qu'il eprouvait. Drago n'était pas le monstre qu'il semblait être et elle savait qu'il avait pas plus envie qu'elle d'envoyer ses professeurs se faire massacrer, elle avait comprit aussi que s'il était prêt à les abandonner, c'était pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Mais elle, Beltane Serpentard ne se conduirait jamais comme une lache, et c soir, elle allait accompagner Dumbledore face à Lucius Malefoy et puis...avec le temps elle oublierait Drago Malefoy s'il le fallait...ou du moins, elle l'esperait. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient même pas fermés, s'il faisait si sombre dans la pièce c'est que le soleil s'était déjà couché. Elle frissonna à l'idée que Dumbledore n'allait surement pas tarder à venir la chercher. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise d'entendre frapper à sa porte deux econdes plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore...  
  
- Drago !  
  
- Viens on doit partir ils nous attendent dehors !  
  
- Tu ne m'en veux plus ?!  
  
- Mais non mais non... comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir enfin ma douce !  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique, mais voyant son air pressé, elle accepta de le suivre sans rechigner.   
  
- Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui devait venir me chercher?  
  
- Si mais il est occupé avec le polynectar, ils nous attendent pres de la forêt interdite...  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais c'est risqué ! Si ton imbecile de geniteur tombe sur eux tout notre plan tombe à l'eau.  
  
- Ecoute ne pose pas de question tu verras bien ! lui lança-t'il d'un ton agacé qui ne lui était pas coutumier.  
  
Il lui prit la main et se mit à courir à travers le chateau avant d'atterir dehors jusqu'à la forêt interdite.  
  
- Mais tu vas me dire enfin ce qu'on fiche ici !!  
  
- Le plan à changé, je ne pouvais pas te le dire à l'interieur du chateau on était peut-être sur écoute. Viens s'il te plait!  
  
Toujours sans lui lacher la main, il toucha une feuille de mandragore à l'orée de la forêt puis ils furent transportés dans une magnifique chambre dont le plancher était en bois de chêne, les murs en pierres grises et les bordures, les poutres, les montures, en marbre et où pronait un grand lit aux couleurs vert et argent des serpentards.  
  
- Mais...que...? un portoloin ? demanda la jeune fille abasourdie.  
  
- Exactement ! La chambre te plais ?  
  
- DRAGO MALEFOY VEUX TU BIEN M'EXPLIQUER TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE JE FABRIQUE ICI !!!  
  
- Dumbledore a eu une idée meilleure que la tienne, et elle nous permet à tous les deux de rester au chaud, dit-il avec calme en allant remplir deux belles coupes de champagne.  
  
- ???  
  
- Nous savions que tu refuserais de ne pas bouger alors nous avons prit la decision de t'ecarter du chateau. Ne t'inquiete pas, nous n'aurions fait que les retarder. Et puis...on a toute la nuit pour nous tu vois...profitons-en...fit-il d'une voix douceureuse en lui tendant un des verres.  
  
- Je n'en veux pas ! J'ai pas envie de boire ! J'ai pas enve de rester ici et je N'AI AUCUNE ENVIE DE PROFITER !  
  
- Allez bois ma douce s'il-te-plait...  
  
Les mots "ma douce" et "s'il-te-plait" employés dans la même phrase la firent tiquer et elle fut prit d'un doute qui aurait expliqué le malaise qu'elle eprouvait auprès de Drago depuis qu'il était venu la chercher dans sa chambre. Elle jêtta un coups d'oeil par une des fenêtres : " Cette grande demeure en bois, pierre et marbre de haute qualité...Au Merlin ne me dites pas que...!!"...  
  
- Drago...?  
  
- Oui ma douce ?  
  
" Oh la la la la il continu de m'appeler ma douce...dans quel petrin je me suis fourrée moi !"  
  
- On aurait du prendre Zyrma...tu sais, ma chienne ! Elle va avoir faim la pauvre...  
  
- Ne t'inquiete pas, les elfes de Poudlard ne laisseront jamais un chien mourir de faim !   
  
- V...vous...n'êtes pas Drago Malefoy !!  
  
- Quoi?! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?!   
  
- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Qui que vous soyez vous n'êtes certainement pas Drago ! Drago Malefoy ne m'appelle pas "sa douce" et je suis loin de l'être, drago Malefoy ne dit jamais "s'il te plait" et pour finir Zyrma est un chat !!  
  
Le pseudo-drago partit d'un fou rire sardonnique:  
  
- Et bien vous êtes une jeune fille très intelligente, assez pour savoir que cela ne sert à rien de regarder la porte comme ça je ne vous laisserai bien-sur pas vous enfuir ! Mon fils ne vous merite pas...  
  
- Lu...Lucius Malefoy ?!  
  
Il prit le temps de reprendre son apparence originelle avant de repondre. Il était très grand, pas specialement imposant par sa carrure mais plus par se regard de glace meprisant qui donnait à beaucoup l'impression d'être inferieur devant tant de confiance en soi. Confiance en soit qu'avait aussi Beltane...  
  
- Lucius Malefoy lui-même en effet...  
  
- Espece d'ordure ! Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveux de ma tête ! Vous me salissez déjà suffisament juste par la portée de votre regard...  
  
- C'est si joliement dit...Mon fils vous a donc donné une si mauvaise image de moi? Vous gagnez au change vous savez..?  
  
- Vous parlez à une Serpentard désolée, je reserve le don du mauvais gout aux autres alors vous comprendrez que je vous préfere votre fils...  
  
- Ah ah ah ! Je suis heureux de constater qu'à defaut d'autre chose, il a bon goût, vous êtes une vrai petite tigresse, mais economisez votre salive, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'appesantir sur cet âne qui me sert d'enfant. Parlons de nous deux...  
  
- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE...  
  
- Taratata...ne me forcez pas à vous bailloner, ce serait moins drôle...pas de violence avec la future mère de mon enfant...  
  
- Vous êtes un monstre...  
  
- Un monstre très doué alors, et je m'en flatte...  
  
- Qu'avez vous mit dans ma coupe de champagne??  
  
- Pas d'elixir de fécondité rassurez-vous, un vrai chasseur aime jouer avec sa proie avant de l'abattre, l'accouplement aura lieu dans 4 jours, d'ici la, vous aurez à me supporter et me divertir...d'ailleurs j'esperais avoir le droit à quelques petites caresses sous l'apparence de mon fils mais bon...  
  
- Vous parlez et j'execute c'est cela ?  
  
- Précisement !  
  
Ce fut alors au tour de la jeune fille de partir d'un fou rire:  
  
- Et bien vous avec 4jours pour apprendre à qui vous avez à faire, je vous en donne deux avant de me supplier de repartir du manoir !  
  
- Je pourrais vous faire beaucoup de mal vous savez...  
  
- Nan vous ne pourrez pas, d'ailleurs ce serait déjà fait, il vous faut une mère porteuse en bonne santé.   
  
- Mère porteuse est le terme exact en effet, dès que vous aurez rempli votre tache je prendrais un fin plaisir à vous torturez pour avoir osé tenir tête à Lucius Malefoy !  
  
- Hin hin hin, vous ne me garderez pas jusque là, à l'heure qu'il est ils se sont déjà rendus compte de mon absence et ils sont en roue pour le manoir !  
  
- Vous me vexez jeune fille...Decidement Drago ne m'a pas fait la publicité qui me revient, je ne suis pas un novice. J'ai prit soin, avant de prendre l'apparence de ma progéniture, de prendre la votre, en me faisant passer pour vous, j'ai avertit votre professeur Dumbledore de votre peur soudaine et l'ait prévenu que vous souhaitiez passer quelque temps dans votre manoir Serpentard où vous vous sentiez en sécurité, et j'ai laissé un message à Drago, lui disant qu'apres ce qu'il avait osé vous proposer comme chantage vous ne vouliez plus le revoir et qu'il avait interêt à vous laisser en paix. Enfin, j'ai sacrifié quelques mangemorts dont un avait mon apparence histoire de leur donner la satisfaction de m'avoir vaincu. Disons qu'au bout de deux semaines ils commenceront à s'inquieter, mais vous serez déjà liée à moi...Sentez ce doux parfum de perfidie et de cruauté...  
  
Il sourit de plus belle en voyant qu'il avait réussit à destabiliser la jeune fille. Elle se retint difficilement de se jeter sur lui, elle devait garder son sang froid et ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. "Tu es une Serpentard" se repetait-elle mentalement en leitmotiv. Elle bomba le torse et le toisa avec mepris de toute sa hauteur:  
  
- Vous me degoutez...  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- Vraiment.  
  
- Bien. Attendons l'effet qu'entraine cette revelation...oh? rien...c'est bien ce que je pensais, peu m'importe. Maintenant vous allez dormir, je vous reveillerai demain pour vous presenter la mère de Drago, elle vous surveillera pendant que je vaquerais à mes occupations, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, vous aurez le loisir de rencontrer ceux à qui vous allez offrir un nouveau maître, mes mangemorts. Bonne nuit...ma douce...  
  
- Attendez !  
  
- Plait-il? Vous voulez que je vienne remplacer Drago? Je suis bien plus...  
  
- Ce n'est pas cela ! coupa-t'elle d'un ton tranchant, je voulais savoir, comment avez vous sû, pour la dispute avec Drago, le plan et tout ça?  
  
- Un magicien ne révele jamais ses secrets...mais je vais vous mettre sur la piste...c'est fou ce qu'un animagus peut faire lorsqu'on ne sait pas qu'il en est un...A demain petite fille.  
  
Puis il disparut derrière la porte et Beltane pu enfin laisser exterioriser sa peur, sa colere, sa tristesse, et c'est le visage à nouveau baigné de larmes qu'elle réussit à trouver un sommeil bien agité.  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard...  
  
_" Je m'en vais pour quelque temps, ne me cherche pas, c'est finit, tu l'as voulut".  
_  
Le blond était assis sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille, la cape à moitié dégrafée. Comme frappée par un ouragan sa chambre n'était plus qu'un chaos total, ouragan qui n'était autre que lui même. Il était devenu comme fou lorsqu'il avait trouvé le mot posé sur une de ses etagères et il le lisait pour la enième fois essayant d'y deceler quelque chose, un indice qui aurait pu l'appaiser, le soulager. Puis il s'effondra et regarda le plafond, essayant de ne penser à rien, peine perdue. Enfin, il se dit qu'au moins, elle était seine et sauve, loin de lui, mais sauve... Il avait cherché Dumbledore plus tôt dans la soirée et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, celui ci lui avait annoncé que la jeune fille était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'elle renonçait à la mission et qu'elle était allée se mettre en sécurité. Bien qu'étonné, il avait été ravi de la nouvelle en pensant que son chantage avait marché et qu'il allait retrouver celle qu'il aimait en rentrant. L'heure arrivant, ils avaient donc executé le premier plan prévu et avait attaqué de front les mangemorts qui s'étaient montrés particulièrement lamentables et qui n'avaient pas résisté bien longtemps. Chose qui n'était pas surprenante puisque celui qui les motivais dans leur combat était mort, restait encore à expliquer comme Lucius Malefoy avait pu succomber à un simple Stupefix... Non decidemment il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Impression largement renforcée lorsqu'il avait trouvé le mot de sa belle dans sa chambre. Depuis, il n'en etait pas sortit, et avait raté tous les cours de la journée qui avait suivie. La raison et les sentiments de Malefoy ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord:  
  
" - Elle a peut être des ennuis...  
  
- Ne te fais pas de film, elle t'a laché c'est tout, tu t'en remettras !  
  
- Et si...  
  
- Et si rien du tout ! Oublie la ! Après tout ce n'est qu'une nana !  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas qu'une "nana" et tu le sais ! "  
  
Il calla sa tête contre un oreiller comme pour faire cesser ces voix à l'interieur de sa tête. Ce qu'il allait faire ? A court terme, il allait faire une promenade nocturne dans le chateau pour se detendre, à long terme, rien, il ne ferait rien , il laisserait faire le temps...  
  
Il se leva, ne passa même pas par la case miroir qui lui était d'habitude indispensable, puis il sortit , longea les murs, tête basse, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte quelque chose, où plutot quelqu'un. Mais lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il ne vit absolument rien.  
  
- Malefoy !  
  
- P...Potter? où es-tu ??  
  
- En face de toi bouffon, invisible, mais en face de toi.  
  
- Tire toi je suis pas d'humeur !  
  
- Pas avant que tu m'ai eclairé sur un point.  
  
- Hin hin tu as besoin de mes conseil st potter ?  
  
- La ferme. Ce n'est pas l'envie de te parler qui m'obsede... je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Belt'  
  
- Ce n'est pas tes oignons ! repliqua automatiquement l'autre sur la defensive.  
  
- Donc j'avais raison...il y a bien quelque chose...  
  
- Crève Potter ! Et va au diable avec elle par la même occasion !  
  
- Attend j'en ai pas finit avec toi !   
  
- Moi si !  
  
- J'ai vu Dumbledore cet après midi pour lui demander des nouvelles de Belt' et il m'a dit qu'elle avait rejoint sa famille hièr soir parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien.  
  
- Oh et tu n'as pas compris...tu veux que je t'aide? Peut-être qu'en epelant chaque mot...  
  
- Ferme-la la fouine ! Le truc c'est qu'en sortant de chez Hagrid je vous ai vu tous les deux vous diriger vers la forêt interdite hièr soir !   
  
- Tu délire Potter, je n'ai pas quitté le chateau en sa compagnie de toute la journée et puis je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !  
  
- Si ce n'était pas toi, c'était un autre alors, aussi blond que toi, et bien lotti, ca du être bien tous les deux pour qu'elle ne veuille plus le quitter...  
  
- Espece de ! s'ecria Malefoy avant de se jeter sur lui.   
  
Ils se batirent ainsi pendant longtemps, faisant ressortir aussi bien leur inquietude pour la jeune fille, mais aussi toute la rage et la haine qu'ils avaient accumulé l'un contre l'autre durant ces 7 années. Ce fut les tableaux qui, reveillés, alarmèrent le directeur ainsi que les chefs des deux maisons. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était trop tard, et Drago gisait inconscient. Les deux furent aussitot transferés à l'infirmerie, Harry etant lui-même bien amoché. Drago fut allongé sur l'un des lits reservés aux cas serieux et on en fit le diagnostic: Coma superficiel, le malade emergerait lorqu'il en trouverait la force.   
  
Et dans sa tête...  
  
" - Où suis-je? Il fait chaud...Ce doit-être l'infirmerie. Une vrai furie ce Potter ! Je me vengerai ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ouvir les yeux?! Pourquoi je ne me reveille pas ?! Dumbledore ! Je reconnait sa voix, il est la, à coté...Il a parlé de Beltane, j'en suis certain. Au fait, qu'à dit Harry à son sujet? Elle est allée vers la forêt avec quelqu'un qui me ressemblais...ce n'était pas moi...je tuerai le mec qui a osé s'en approcher alors qu'elle est avec moi, qui que ce soit et...oh...non...non non non c'est impossible...pitié non...NON !!! Beltane ! Reveillez moi !!! Il faut que je me reveille ! Elle est en danger ! Reveillez moi !! "  
  
Mais il continua à s'agiter dans son sommeil sans parvenir à en sortir pour autant, conscient du danger pour celle qu'il aimait, mais impuissant...  
  
**Niark Niark Niark ! Je m'arrête la ! lol, allez il est minuit 20, suis toute fatigate alors je vous abandonne la...la suite demain soir surement, je ne promet rien. Merci à Severia Dousbrune (Je t laissé une review), Elfica, Tak', NARGESSE (Bien vu ! ), Lisandra ( Lol, ma pauvre Beltane elle aurait du mal à se contenter d'un Neville apres un Drago qd même... !!) z'adoore recevoir des louanges qd meme...hi, rien que pour ca ECRIVEZ DES FICS ! lol marci encore, je fais de gros poutoux à tous et toutes et ciaooo !  
  
Ps: Merci aussi à Cry-Cry pour mes Feux de Beltane sur son blog...**


	16. La mère de Drago

**Chapitre 15**   
  
Le jour venait de se lever. Le soleil eclairait la chambre où reposait Beltane, lui donnant un tout autre aspect que la veille au soir. Beltane qui était debout depuis une dizaine de minutes, s'était accoudé à la fenêtre en esperant, sans y croire vraiment, pouvoir trouver quelque chose, une faille qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir, pas qu'elle eut été vraiment inconfortablement installée, elle avait une grande et chambre, pas de chaines, pas de cordes aux poignets et aux chevilles, pas de baillon... Bref, une captivité qui se vit relativement bien, mais il lui suffisait de penser à ce qui l'attendait, aux pattes de Lucius posées sur elle, pour lui flanquer la nausée. Elle chassa les images repugnantes qui lui traversaient l'esprit et reporta son attention sur le decor. Elle se surprit à penser que dans d'autres circonstances et avec une personne en particulier, elle aurait beaucoup aimé vivre dans le grand manoir Malefoy. Ces pensées furent interrompues par une petite voix nasillarde...  
  
- Bonjour je suis Ippy, elfe de maison du bon Mr Malefoy. Le maître a dit à Ippy de venir chercher la jeune fille. La jeune fille doit descendre tout de suite.  
  
- Dites lui que je descendrai quand bon me plaira...  
  
- Mais le maître...  
  
- TON maître et non le MIEN ! Qu'il vienne me chercher lui même s'il l'ose je ne bougerai pas d'ici.  
  
- Mais le maître...  
  
- SORS D'ICI !!!  
  
- Le maître ne va pas être content... Ippy va avoir des ennuis...  
  
- Quel genre d'ennuis ??  
  
- Oh non rien ! Ippy est mechant ! Ippy fait passer son maître pour un mechant homme ! Il ne faut pas écouter Ippy !  
  
- Bien economise ta salive, j'imagine bien les manières de ce Bon-Mr-Malefoy, ironisa-t'elle en insistant sur les derniers mots, Mais si il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi je risque de m'en vouloir et je tiens à être en paix avec ma conscience... Allez je te suis on déscend !  
  
- Merci mademoiselle...Ippy peut-il vous demander votre nom?  
  
- Ippy peut. Je suis Miss Serpentard, Beltane Serpentard.  
  
- Oh ! Le maître dit que le seul sang aussi pur que celui des Malefoy c'est celui des Serpentard. Ippy sera très gentil avec Miss Serpentard, Ippy le promet ! lui fit-il en la dirigeant vers la salle à manger.   
  
- Ippy ne doit pas être gentil avec moi seulement parce que je suis une Serpentard, mais parce que je suis quelqu'un de génial...fit-elle d'un ton agacé, mais bon, il semble que je sois coincée ici pour un bon bout de temps, tu auras l'occasion de le découvrir par toi même !  
  
- Avez-vous bien dormit Mademoiselle Serpentard?  
  
Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle. La pièce était magnifique, éclairée par la lumière exterieure qui passait à travers les vitres qui séparaient l'interieur de la terasse contigüe. Au milieu, une grande table en bois, se mariant avec le reste autour de laquelle était installés Lucius Malefoy et une femme plus toute jeune mais dont les traits fins temoignaient de la grande beauté dont elle avait du jouir plus jeune, beauté qui ne s'était pas tout àfait estompée. Ces longs cheveux blond et ces yeux gris dont la profondeur était doublement cachée par une paroi de glace présente également chez un certain jeune homme que nous connaissons tous, mais également par un léger voile de tristesse determinée.  
  
- J'avouerai que la nuit delicieuse passée dans les bras de votre fils m'a été plus agréable que cette nuit-ci...  
  
- Bien, je vois que vous attaquez dès le matin. Mais on ne se dispute pas devant les dames, je vous présente la mère de ce bonnet qui vous tient tant à coeur...Mrs Narcissa Malefoy.  
  
Belt' hésita à repondre, elle se dit que les deux étaient à mettre dans le même panier puisqu'elle était temoin volontaire de toutes les horreurs commises par sont mari, même si cela allait à l'encontre du bonheur de leur propre fils. Puis elle se dit que si c'était avec elle qu'elle allait voir ses journées défiler, alors autant faire de mauvaise fortune bon coeur, de toute façon maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance...  
  
- Bonjour Madame, fit-elle d'un ton monocorde qui voulut se faire poli.  
  
- Bonjour Mademoiselle, repondit la femme sur un ton aussi glacial.  
  
- Bien, les présentations sont faites, j'ai rempli mes devoirs, d'autres m'appellent. A ce soir femmes.  
  
- Qui sait, je ne serais peut-être plus la...hasarda Beltane  
  
- Rêvez jeune fille... Je ne vous laisse pas sans surveillance, tentez donc de vous enfuir, vous verrez...  
  
Sur ces mots il disparut derrière la grande porte du manoir.  
  
La jeune fille se décida enfin à s'asseoir à la table en face de Narcissa. Elle se servit une tasse de thé mais ne parvint pas à en avaler une seule goutte pour autant. Elle se racla la gorge de manière discrète mais distinctive pour que son interlocutrice le perçoive et se decide enfin à entamer la conversation pour casser l'athmosphère pesante qui regnait à cet instant, et effectivement Narcissa ne manqua pas de reagir:  
  
- Soyons claires, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec celle qui, après être passée par celui de mon fils, finira dans celui de mon mari. Seulement ce dernier ne m'a pas laissé le choix, mais ne vous attendez pas à se qu'on parle barretes et chignons comme de bonnes copines vous m'inspirez autant que les Goblins de Gringotts.  
  
La réaction de la jeune fille fut tout aussi immediate et avant de monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd et les poings serrés, elle repliqua d'un ton douceureux et ironique:  
  
- Et bien dans ce cas je nous epargne une belle comedie aussi bien à vous qu'à moi-même, vous direz à votre cher et tendre que la volcanique Beltane à piqué sa crise de nerf et s'est refugiée dans sa chambre malgrés tout vos efforts pour entretenir la conversation. Avec cette version tout ira bien, ma situation ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, et vous, vous serez en paix avec votre mari cruel et repugnant, qui rentreras les mains pleines de sang, autant de celui d'innocentes victimes que de celui de mangemorts qui n'ont pas repondus à ses critères de selection, puis vous irez vous coucher tous les deux en pensant à votre fils - vous vous souvenez, Drago, celui que vous avez porté pendant 9 mois dans votre ventre - et vous rierez en pensant à tout ce qu'il supporte en moment, le poid des études et du Quiddich, la perte de ses deux parents, la perte de tout ce qui représentait la fierté des Malefoy ( son héritage et sa maison) et maintenant, le sentiment d'abandon par celle qu'il aimait. Non non...vraiment...je crois qu'on a rien à se dire...  
  
Elle courue jusqu'à sa chambre puis se jetta sur son lit où elle enfouit qson visage dans les coussins de soie verte.  
  
Elle resta idans cette position pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, et alors qu'elle songeai à se jeter du haut de la fenêtre, elle entendit quelques coups secs frappés à sa porte.  
  
- Entrez... fit-elle d'une voix trainante.  
  
La gracieuse mais hautaine Narcissa Malefoy fit son entrée et sans attendre d'en avoir la permission, s'assit pres de la fille sur le lit qui lui avait été imposé et repondit à au ton lasse qu'avait utilisé Beltane pour parler:  
  
- Quel entousiasme... Il me semblerait entendre mon Drago...  
  
- Je crois que si vous etiez à notre place, vous ne le seriez pas plus. Mais vous savez je n'ai pas plus envie de vous parler que tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière remarque.  
  
- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez, la même flamme, la même determination et la même confiance en soli.  
  
- C'est pour cela que vous etes décidés à me faire souffrir autant que l'avez fait et continuez de le faire souffrir lui.  
  
- Vous me prennez pour un monstre sans coeur n'est ce pas ?! Vous avez raison en un sens...  
  
- EN UN SENS ?! Parce que vous oseriez pretendre le contraire !!!  
  
- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent jeune fille...,repondit la plus agée avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
Mais Beltane ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de sortir de la chambre, cette dernière se precipita devant la porte pour l'empecher de passer.  
  
- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me dire ca et partir comme ca...je...je voudrais entendre ce que vous avez à dire.  
  
- Asseyons nous ici alors, cela risque d'être long.  
  
Elle se mirent donc sur les couvertures, comme deux confidentes et elles s'observèrent un moment, la première listant ce qui avait pu plaire à son fils chez la jeune fille, et l'autre detaillant les point communs qu'avait son amant avec sa mère. Apres quelques longues minutes de silence, ce fut la plus vieille qui le rompit:  
  
- Vous aimez mon fils?  
  
- Euh...je...je...oui j'aime votre fils je pense...  
  
- Et lui ?  
  
- Il a dû m'aimer...oui j'en suis sure, il m'a aimé, mais on ne s'est pas quittés en très bon terme et maintenant il pense que...que je l'ai fuit.  
  
- J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne devienne comme son père... Vous savez j'ai aimé mon mari moi aussi, il était jeune, ambitieux et puissant, mais s'il m'a épousée, c'était essentiellement pour le sang des Lestrange qui coulait dans mes veine. Bien vite, il est passé du mauvais coté de la ligne, il s'est engagé aux cotés de Lord Voldemort et j'ai enfin découvert qui il était vraiment, c'est à ce moment que j'aurais dû partir, c'était la ou jamais...Et puis il y a eu Drago, mon petit garçon, le seul lien qui existe encore entre Lucius et moi, celui qui m'a poussé à rester. Il lui ressemblait tellement, et j'avais tres peur qu'il ne suive les traces de son père. Je le voyais le prendre comme modèle, reprendre ses expressions, ses idées, et j'avoue que lorsque que j'ai apprit que mon fils devait vous sacrifier pour que son père le libère de son emprise, j'ai été plus qu'enchantée, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que Drago vous aimait.  
  
- Mais...vous semblez si...si froide, si distante, je n'aurais jamais cru que...  
  
- Que j'avais peut-être des sentiments moins aussi ? Je comprend... Je vous disais que je me sentais coupable en un sens, pas que j'aie fait quelque horreur comme mon epoux, mais parce que j'y aie assisté sans mot dire, j'ai cedé aux menaces de Lucius et je me suis tue. Des années à jouer la comedie...  
  
- Et votre fils, il sait tout cela?  
  
- Si Lucius apprend que je vous ai raconté ca, je risque une bonne série de doloris, alors imaginez un peu si je m'étais confiée à Drago... Un Malefoy qui fait dans le sentiment, voila quelque chose qui ne lui aurait surement pas plu... Oh si vous saviez... Je n'ai même jamais pu secher les larmes de mon propre enfant, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que je l'aimais...  
  
- S'il est une chose que j'ai apprit dans la famille Serpentard, c'est que les sentiments peuvent être enfouis sous des couches de glaces, de bonnes manières et de quand-diras-t'on, lorsqu'ils sont présents ont les ressent quand même... Et puis, faites confiance à votre enfant, il est loin d'être bête.  
  
- Et vous êtes loin de l'être aussi... Bien la discussion à pris une tournure bien personnelle et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je... sachez que je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous arrive, mais ayez espoir, mon fils n'a pas l'habitude de renoncer à ce qui lui appartient. Je dois donner des directives aux elfes de maison pour le diner, nous nous retrouverons ce soir. Ippy va venir vous tenir companie.  
  
Elle se leva avec un air plus vieillit que jamais. Parler de ses douleurs les avait ravivées, et c'est l'air las et trainant qu'elle sortit de la pièce, laissant place à la petite elfe agitée.  
  
- Mademoiselle n'a pas mangé ce midi, Ippy est un elfe gentil, Ippy n'a pas mangé tant que Miss Serpentard n'a pas mangé non plus, Ippy amène son repas dans la chambre de Miss Serpentard sinon elle va être malade.  
  
- Merci Ippy, viens manger à coté de moi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de companie.  
  
- Mais Ippy n'est qu'un elfe...Ippy ne peut...  
  
- Ippy peut ! Allez vien depeche toi, où je ne mange pas.  
  
- Oh...Miss est trop bonne, Ippy n'est pas digne de sa companie.   
  
- Ippy est bien plus digne de ma companie que certaines personnes... murmura-t'elle pour elle-même.  
  
- Regardez ! Ippy est allé vous cueillir du fantifore frais pour parfumer votre plat !  
  
- Merci c'est tres...Hey ! Ippy ! Tu peux sortir du manoir ?!  
  
- Oui ! Les elfes ont un passage dans les cuisines qui donne sur le jardin du manoir pour y reperer les divers ingredients pour nos repas.  
  
La jeune fille courut jusqu'à la fenêtre puis lança un regard sur l'organisation du terrain: Si elle réussissait à traverser le jardin, il ne lui restait plus que le grand mur de brique à escalader puis elle etait hors du manoir ! Il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'à appeler un magicobus pour retourner à Poudlard.  
  
- Ippy...  
  
- Oui Mademoiselle?  
  
- Ippy... tu sais que je m'ennuie à mort ici... je serai très heureuse que tu m'emmène faire une balade nocturne dans le jardin ...  
  
L'elfe prit un air terrifié:  
  
- Ippy ne peut pas! Le maître a dit que Mademoiselle Beltane ne doit pas sortir du manoir! Ippy ne peut pas !  
  
- Ippy ne fait rien de mal, le maître a dit qu'il voulait qu'on prenne soin de moi non?  
  
- Oui mais...  
  
- Et bien il me faut cette sortie où je risque de me trouver mal ! L'air exterieur me fera du bien...Et puis, le maître sera couché et ne pourrra pas réprimander Ippy, on ne restera pas longtemps c'est promis...  
  
- Ippy ne devrait pas...C'est pas bien...Pas plus d'une minute?  
  
- Pas plus d'une minute...  
  
- Oh ce n'est pas bien, c'est mal, Ippy est mechant, Ippy viendra vous chercher lorsque les maitres seront couchés, mais Ippy est mechant...  
  
- Merci Ippy ! s'écria la jeune fille en déposant un bisou sur la partie qui correspondrait à la joue sur l'anatomie humaine.  
  
Une lueur d'espoir dans la sombre entreprise qu'on lui preparait. Remotivée, elle se leva et se jetta à toute allure dans les escaliers pour trouver Mrs Malefoy. Mais son elan fut stoppé net quand en arrivant elle remarqua la présence de Lucius...  
  
- Déjà rentré?  
  
- Comme vous le voyez. Vous avez meilleure mine que ce matin, vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire pour etre si préssée?  
  
- Je n'ai jamais eu et n'aurais jamais rien à vous dire !  
  
- Bien, voulez-vous une tasse de café?  
  
- Je vous rapelle que je suis ici en tant que captive et non en tant qu'invitée...  
  
- Vous avez raison, je ne vous laisse pas le choix...Venez prendre une tasse !  
  
- Pfffff... avec du lait et deux sucres !  
  
Il se leva et lui tendit une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye puis se pencha si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son soufflle putride dans sa nuque. Il lui enserra la taille de ses longs doigts fins et froids et lui glissa à l'oreille:  
  
- Une taille si fine...si douce et agréable au toucher ne devrait pas être compromise par des quelques sucreries...Je pourrait peut-être vous garder...même après le bébé...  
  
Mais l'homme qui la touchait la laissait de glace et Beltane garda un sang froid qu'elle n'aurait pas eu si ça avait été Drago...  
  
- Votre femme nous regarde Lucius Malefoy et elle est genée, plus pour moi que pour vous.  
  
- Plait-il? Un problême Narcissa? demanda-t'il avec dans la voix un ton qui ressemblait fort bien à un avertissement.  
  
En premier lieu, elle eu cette expression soumise qu'elle avait eu mainte fois l'occasion de sortir à son mari, mais après avoir croisé le regard resigné de la jeune fille, elle reprit cette expression dure qui lui faisait tant ressembler à Drago.  
  
- Oui Lucius, j'ai un problême. Je voudrais que tu la lache.  
  
- Tu quoi??  
  
- Je veux que tu la lache !  
  
Il relacha son etreinte, abasourdit, puis bomba le torse devant sa femme qui elle aussi s'était levée. Il s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant, puis il lui lança une insulte sorcière que-je-n'oserai-pas-vous-repeter, puis se tournant vers l'elfe qui était venu débarrasser la table:  
  
- Laisse ! Ce sont des femmes après tout, elles n'ont qu'à le faire. Narcissa nous reglerons nos compte ce soir.  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons. Narcissa s'affala sur sa chaise avec un soupir de soulagement.  
  
- Moi, Narcissa Black Malefoy, je me suis opposé à mon mari... Je comprend que vous m'ayez changé mon fils jeune fille, vous faites des miracles !  
  
- Peut-être mais vous risquez d'avoir de gros ennuis...  
  
- Hin hin hin, vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'après avoir eu son bébé sauveur il me gardera ? J'ai bien vu comment il vous regardait, il s'est lassé de moi et dès que vous aurez enfanté, je ne serai plus qu'un souvenir, alors un peu plus de douleur maintenant ou plus tard...  
  
- Venez avec moi ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de m'enfuir ! Les cuisines...Il y a un passage...on vous cachera dans Poudlard...Dumbledore...il comprendra !  
  
La mère de Drago eut alors un rire douloureux et amer.  
  
- Il est trop tard pour moi, cela fait trop longtemps que je m'amuse à être " la femme de Lucius Malefoy", je ne sais rien faire d'autre, je n'existe que par lui et nos destins sont plus ou moins liés...  
  
- Mais c'est injuste !  
  
- La vie est injuste, voila pourquoi vous êtes la au lieu d'être dans les bras de mon garçon. Je ne sais pas quel est votre plan, mais prennez garde, Lucius ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, soyez prudente...  
  
- Mais il va vous...  
  
- Peu importe ! J'appartiens au passé, vous êtes l'avenir et je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de mon fils, et je vous souhaite bonne chance.  
  
Elles se quittèrent ainsi et regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives, chacune s'inquietant sur le sort que l'on reservait à l'autre. Ce soir la, ce fut une autre elfe qu'Ippy qui vint lui servir à manger. Elle ne put en avaler une bouchée, autant à cause des eclats de voix et des pleurs qu'elle percevait de la chambre des deux Malefoy, mais aussi de la certitude montante que Ippy l'avait trahie et avait finallement décidé de ne pas venir. Elle allait se resoudre à se coucher et à elaborer un plan pour s'en sortir seule lorsqu'elle reconnu les coups legers de Ippy frappés à sa porte:  
  
- Ippy est prêt Mademoiselle Beltane Serpentard, Ippy peut vous emmener, une minute et pas plus !  
  
Elle résista à la tentation de lui sauter dans les bras, il fallait faire vite, puis elle le suivit à pas de loup vers les cuisine.  
  
**----------------------( Ye suis S-A-D-I-Q-U-E )----------------------------**  
  
Pendant ce temps à Poudlard...  
  
Harry et toute sa petite bande était à table et commentaient le départ de Beltane.  
  
- J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, il semblerait qu'une attaque se preparait contre Drago et elle, attaque orchestrée par le père de ce dernier, et qu'elle ait préféré fuir et se mettre à l'abri, il ne m'en a pas dit plus ! chuchotait Harry à ses amis.  
  
- Tu parle ! Il t'a raconté une betise pour que tu arrête de l'embeter oui, tu vois vraiment Belt' s'enfuir devant une occasion de montrer qu'elle est la plus forte !   
  
- Rrrron ! Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas pu mentir à Harry ! riposta Hermione.  
  
- Je sais, mais il n'en sait peut-être pas plus que nous... Et puis il y a autre chose, je l'ai vu se diriger vers la forêt interdite le soir où elle était censée être partie avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait fort à Drago...  
  
- Il la sequestre ! J'en suis certain ! Je lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance !  
  
- Non Ron, pas cette fois-ci, il avait l'air aussi surprit que moi quand je le lui ait dit...et puis...j'ai peine à le dire, mais c'est du serieux, il était vraiment inquiet...  
  
Ginny qui voyait son frère virer au rouge changea de sujet et pointa l'une des fenêtres du doigt:  
  
- Hey regardez ! Ca fait des heures que cette chouette est la à nous cacher la lumière...  
  
- Elle est magnifique ! s'extasiait Ron en maudissant de toutes ses forces son ridicule mais attachant petit Coquecigrue, a qui elle appartient ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
- J'en sais rien du tout...  
  
- C'est la chouette de Drago Malefoy... repondit tranquillement une voix féminine au bout de la table.  
  
C'était Pansy qui ne quittait plus son Neville, même si le sort que lui avait lanc Beltane était estompé, elle avait finit par réellement s'enticher du jeune garçon et ne s'en separait plus, même pour manger.   
  
- Alors Harry, continua-t'elle, il se pourrait que les reponses à tes questions se trouvent dans cette lettre...  
  
- Fous moi la paix Pansy ! Je reviens...  
  
Il se leva et courut dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie en esperant que drago serait reveillé, il voulait absolument savoir ce qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe qu'on lui avait fait parvenir. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il vit le jeune blond toujours allongé, tout en sueur, les yeux fermés et qui semblait délirer dans son sommeil :  
  
" - Il faut la sortir de la...Aidez moi...Il faut que je me reveille...Elle est en danger...Aidez la..."  
  
- Il n'arrete pas de repeter sans cesse la même chose... lui dit Mme Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver, le faisant ainsi sursauter.  
  
- Vous en avez avertit Dumbledore?  
  
- Pour quoi faire? C'est courant de delirer un peu dans son état...Bien qu'il m'inquiete un peu...S'il ne se reveille pas d'ici demain soir, je l'enverrai chez St Mangouste, c'est plus sur. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici?  
  
- Oh je venais juste voir comment il allait...  
  
- Tu culpabilise...je comprend...  
  
- Euh...ouais c'est tout à fait ça ! Bon ba je vais y aller moi, j'ai des cours...aurevoir !  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et s'adossa contre un mur puis s'assit. Il repensa à ce qu'avait chuchoté le serpentard dans son sommeil, et cela ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Il se releva d'un air décidé et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore...  
  
**Voili voilou... J'étais po super inspirée hein...Pour celui-ci de chapitre en particulier, je voudrais bien des reviews paske je suis po trop trop satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit et donc je voudrais votre avis, pour que vous me disiez ce qui semble bien et ce qui vous semble po tip top comme ca si les critiques vont dans le même sens à peu près, je pourrai pitetre le modifier un peu...Enfin voilou on verra... J'ai été longue à le poster celui-ci ze c, mais c'est les vacs, c'est les soldes, il fait plutot beau dehors j'ai du mal à rester fixée devant mon ordi...mais bon v faire ce que je peux.   
  
Merci à Lisandra, Elanore-rigby, Lilou et Slydawn, je vous embrasse tous, Ciao Ciao !!**


	17. La cérémonie

**Pitite erreur que j'ai faite: J'ai mit "le sang des Lestrange qui coule en moi" au lieu de mettre "les sang des Black qui coule en moi" en faisant parler Narcissa, c'est un lapsus, Mea Culpa !**

****

* * *

**Chapitre 16  
**  
Le soleil commençait à traverser les quelques trous des volets de la fenêtre. Elle avait eu le sommeil si fragile et si agité que ces quelques rayons suffirent à la reveiller, elle se surprit à esperer que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se reveiller dans sa chambre ou, encore mieux, dans celle de Drago. Elle garda les yeux fermés et ne comprit pas toute de suite pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, et ce n'est que quand elle se resigna à les ouvrir qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était ligotée de bas en haut et qu'elle avait un baillon sur la bouche. Les evênements de la veille au soir lui revinrent en mémoire...  
  
------- Flash Back -----  
  
Ippy était venu la chercher un peu plus tard que prévu, mais il était venu... Ils s'étaient rendus dans la cuisine à pas feutrés et il l'avait fait passer par un petit tunnel qui menait au jardin. Et la, elle l'avait entrevue sa liberté, elle avait traversé la cour, sans porter attention à la beauté de l'endroit qui s'apparentait plus à un parc qu'à un simple jardin, elle avait ignoré les cris hystériques de l'elfe qui la voyait s'eloigner de plus en plus, elle se concentrait sur le mur qu'elle avait à gravir, son seul espoir, sa seule porte vers la liberté, elle avait prit son élan et avait sauté, s'aggripant, s'accrochant à chaque faille du mur pour aller plus loin , plus haut. Et puis elle avait entendu un ricanement derrière elle qui l'avait fait sursauter, et, alors qu'elle était arrivée casiment au sommet, elle avait vu quatre mains l'agripper et la projeter violemment au sol où, bien que sonnée, elle avait pu apercevoir que Lucius Malefoy se dressait devant elle, un air vicorieux et cruel sur le visage.  
  
- On nous fausse companie jeune fille?  
  
- Mais...comment...?!  
  
- Vous êtes bien naïve...Ippy semble vous apprecier beaucoup, mais je n'en demeure pas moins son maître, elle a tenu à vous rendre service en vous faisant sortir, mais elle a voulut m'assurer de sa fidélité en venant me le dire, comme ça, m'a t'elle dit, Mademoiselle Serpentard est contente, et le maître est content !  
  
- Ayez Pitié...  
  
- Ca suffit ! Vous allez porter mon fils, je ne suis pas allé chercher une Serpentard pour la voir s'abaisser à la supplication, c'est pathétique...Crabbe ! Goyle ! Portez-la à sa chambre .  
  
Les deux molosses, à l'image de leurs deux garçons, grands, larges et bêtes, obéirent et portèrent la fille à sa chambre. Ils avaient ensuite été rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Lucius qui s'avançait à pas lents, sans se presser, donnant un air fataliste et tragique à la scène.   
  
- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Miss, pour eviter tout incident facheux d'ici votre mise enceinte vous ne quiterez plus votre chambre et seul Ippy sera autorisé à entrer pour vous donner vos repas. Je vous lancerai un sort qui vous evitera le besoin de vous rendre aux cabinets. Sachez que la céremonie est avancée et qu'elle aura lieu demain soir, je veux m'assurer que rien ne viendra inteferer mes plans. Voulez-vous que je vous en explique le deroulement?  
  
- Allez au diable !  
  
- Je vais vous l'expliquer quand même: Dans un premier temps, Narcissa s'occupera personnellement de vous preparer, je vous ai réservé un très joli costume vous verrez...hin hin...puis l'on vous emmenera sur le lieu d'accouplement où je vous mettrai enceinte, un sortilège vous sera lancé afin de me garantir la venue d'un nouveau né masculin...Inutile de vous preciser que cela se fera sous l'oeil de mes fidèles mangemorts, il faut qu'ils en soient temoins...Cessez de vous agiter comme cela ! Goyle! Baillonne la ! Ses cris incessants me fatiguent... N'ayez crainte jeune Beltane, si mon fils a su vous satisfaire au lit, je ne peux que faire mieux...A demain...  
  
Apres s'être assurés que la jeune fille était neutralisée, les trois étaient sortis de la pièce, la laissant en proie à de violents tremblements nerveux.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Poudlard...  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore je voudrais vous parler s'il-vous plaît.   
  
Harry s'était rendue dans le bureau de son directeur et se dernier affichait une expression qui témoignait de l'attention qu'il portait aux paroles du jeune homme.  
  
- Tu viens sans aucun doute me parler de mademoiselle Serpentard...  
  
- En effet, avez vous verifié qu'elle était bien rentrée chez ses parents ?   
  
- Harry, je vous fait confiance pour garder la plus grande discretion sur cette affaire, je ne voudrais pas alarmer les autres éleves, pas plus que les parents. J'ai bien sur verifié qu'elle si elle s'y trouvait mais non seulement elle n'y est pas, mais Mr et Mrs Serpentard seniors ne s'y trouvent pas non plus. J'avouerai que je suis perplexe, je ne sais pas du tout où ils se sont rendus, mais la jeune Beltane doit y être elle aussi... du moins nous l'esperons tous...  
  
- Je sais qui pourrais peut-être nous le dire !  
  
- Ah ?   
  
- Faites appeler Mr Salazar Serpentard, lui il saura !  
  
- Hum oui en effet c'est possible... Un gryffondor faisant appel aux services du grand maitre serpentard, c'est plutot cocasse... s'enquit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux, puis, se tournant vers l'un des portraits de son bureau, messieurs, l'un de vous pourrait-il m'emmener Mr Serpentard?  
  
- Je suis déjà la Albus ! repondit l'un des tableau en écho d'une fois sèche derrière lui, j'ai l'oreille qui siffle quand on parle de moi, et puis j'ai entendu diverses choses au sujet de ma petite (petite petite petite petite petite petite ect...) fille et je venait voir ce qu'il en était. Bonjour Mr Potter.  
  
- Bien ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir Salazar...  
  
- Je n'en doute pas, mais venons-en vite aux faits je vous prie.  
  
- Bien sur, sauriez vous où se trouve la famille Serpentard?  
  
- Malicia et Rufus sont en voyage, ils ont profité du fait que Beltane ne voulait pas les rejoindre durant les congés pour partir en vacances.  
  
- Alors la jeune fille ne se trouve pas avec eux?  
  
- Certainement pas, ils ne savaient eux-même pas exactement où ils se rendaient, c'est ce Rufus, un poufsouffle, qui tenait à "partir à l'aventure"... sottises...  
  
- Dans ce cas nous avons un problème... Salazar nous ne savons absolument pas où se trouve votre petite fille...  
  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais elle est jeune et c'est une serpentard dans les deux sens du terme , alors il ne fallait pas vous attendre à ce qu'elle reste un modele de vertue... Elle est probablement en train de faire quelque betises par ci- par la, c'est de son âge...  
  
- C'est que... c'est un petit peu plus compliqué que cela... commença Dumbledore d'un air prudent. Puis il lui raconta toute l'histoire avec Lucius, Drago ect...  
  
Malgrés tout, le Serpentard conserva un sang froid extraordinaire: - Nous savons donc où elle se trouve...  
  
- Je le crains oui, je m'en vais convoquer l'Ordre du Phoenix immédiatement et nous tenterons une approche de force...  
  
- Mais Lucius est mort ! s'écria Harry  
  
- Il n'est peut-être pas si mort que ca... , intervint une voix grave.  
  
Tous se tournèrent pour observer le nouveau venu qui boitillait et était pâle comme un linge propre, ceci accentué par ses cheveux blond...  
  
- Malefoy !  
  
- Lui-même ! Tu as frappé fort Potter, mais toujours pas assez pour Drago Malefoy. Professeur, regardez ce que j'ai reçu à mon reveil il y a quelques minutes.  
  
Il lui tendit le mot que lui avait porté son hibou d'une main toute tremblante, et dumbledore lu à voix haute le message griffoné rapidement:  
  
_" Elle est ici Drago. Ton père l'enfantera bientôt. Fais vite. Si je ne te revois plus mon fils, je tiens à te le dire au moins une fois, je tiens à toi Drago. Narcissa Malefoy."  
_  
Drago fut une nouvelle fois troublé par ces mots, d'accord elle n'avait pas dit clairement "je t'aime", mais il savait que pour elle, s'était un gros effort qu'elle avait fournit pour faire sortir ces quelques lettres et il redoutait d'autant plus ce qui se passait au manoir, et pour elle, et pour Beltane.  
  
- Il faut agir vite, Salazar, faites passer le mot aux fantômes pour qu'ils aillent me chercher Hagrid, je lui laisse la surveillance de Poudlard en mon absence, Harry, raccompagnez Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie il a besoin de repos, quand à moi, je pars maintenant chercher les autres.  
  
- JE NE VEUX PAS...commença Malefoy  
  
- Faites ce que je vous dit ! Vous n'êtes pas en etat de nous suivre.  
  
Le ton categorique qu'avait utilisé son professeur lui indiqua que ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter. Il refusa l'aide de Potter et partit furieux vers l'infirmerie, quand à Harry, trop content de ne pas avoir à accompagner son rival, il fila droit vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Au même moment, Narcissa coiffait Beltane dans un silence sentencieux.  
  
Au même moment, Dumbledore réunissait à nouveau l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
  
Au même moment, Lucius réunissait ses mangemorts qui venaient assiter au spectacle.  
  
Au même moment, Harry réunissait les membres de L'AD ( Armée de Dumbledore )  
  
Au même moment, Drago enfilait sa cape, préparait sa baguette et son balai.  
  
- LA CEREMONIE VA COMMENCER ! LE MAITRE RECLAME LE SILENCE !  
  
Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire, dans les greniers du manoir. La salle avait été décoré en vert et noir pour l'alliance Malefoy-Serpentard. Les mangemorts etaient placés tout autour d'un grand lit froid - Lucius Malefoy ne fait pas dans le romantisme - et la pièce n'attendait plus que ses hôtes.  
  
- VEUILLEZ ACCLAMER VOTRE MAITRE !!!  
  
De grands applaudissements additionnés à de grands cris surgirent de toutes part de la pièce. Lucius leur adressa un regard fièr et leur fit un geste de la main, comme si c'était une grande faveur qui leur offrait. il portait uniquement une robe de sorcier, noire bien-sur, et ses cheveux avait été attachés avec soin au niveau du terminus de son cou.  
  
- FAITES ENTRER LA FUTURE MERE !  
  
Encore une fois, ce fut Crabbe et Goyle qui vinrent chercher la jeune fille de force et la poussèrent violemment sur le lit. On lui avait assigné pour seule tenue qu'un espece de peignoir de soie verte qui ne descendait pas plus bas que le haut de ses cuisses, qui ne couvrait qu'à moitié sa poitrine et on lui avait fait relever ses cheveux en chignon pour une meilleure vue...  
  
Contrairement à l'autre, elle fut acceuillit par des ricanements, des sifflements moqueurs pour certains, admiratifs et envieux pour d'autres.   
  
On la fit allonger sur le lit et Lucius se planta devant elle sa baguette à la main et commença l'incantation avant de passer à l'accouplement:  
  
- Tu fecondis...  
  
- Non ne faites pas cela ! pleurait la jeune fille  
  
- ...un homo at...  
  
- NON !!  
  
- ...at momentis e kafela...  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
La scène fut momentanement interrompue et tous cherchait en silence celui qui avait prit le risque de contrarier le maître. La voix avait retentit du fond de la pièce, vers la porte d'entrée et avait désarmé Lucius.  
  
- QUI A OSé...  
  
- C'est moi Lucius... repondit la voix tranquille du professeur Dumbledore, allons, n'êtes vous pas un peu trop vieux pour vous amuser encore avec les jeunes filles...  
  
- Espece de vieux debris ! Je vais t'apprendre moi...  
  
Lucius se rua sur sa baguette, et se fut le signal d'alarme général, les deux partis commencèrent véritablement l'affrontement, et bientôt, on entendit des sortilèges de non-retour jaillir de tous cotés.  
  
Le Malefoy senior profita de la cohue générale pour s'eclipser avec Beltane qu'il portait sur son epaule apres l'avoir affaiblie par un Doloris. Un petit groupe de fidèles le suivirent puis ils essayèrent de quitter le manoir mais tombèrent nez à nez avec Drago.  
  
- Quelle mauvaise surprise... Pousse toi de la fils !  
  
- LACHEZ LA !  
  
- Hin hin hin, c'est elle que tu veux, ou c'est moi? Tu vas devoir faire un choix..., joignant les gestes à la parole, il lança la jeune fille dans les bras de ceux qui l'accompagnait et leur indiqua la direction opposée de celle dans laquelle il allait lui.   
  
Drago prit du retard, se demandant s'il devait affronter son père ou s'occuper de Beltane, mais l'intervention de Potter et ses amis mit fin à ses hésitations.  
  
- Occupe toi de lui Malefoy ! On s'occupe de Beltane !  
  
Il n'avait pas toute à fait confiance en St Potter et sa bande de ringard mais il devait reconnaitre qu'Harry avait tout de même certaines capacités et qu'il tenait lui aussi à Beltane. Il se lança donc à la poursuite de son père et ils se retrouvèrent, essouflés, tous les deux dans le jardin, au même endroit où la jeune fille était tombée la veille.  
  
- S'il on m'avait dit que mon propre fils se battrait aux cotés de Potter, je t'aurais noyé à la naissance...  
  
- Je ne me bas pas avec Potter ! Je me bas pour moi, et contre toi !  
  
- Et pour elle aussi... Tu veux savoir si j'ai abusé d'elle?  
  
- SI TU LUI AS TOUCHE UN CHEVEU JE...  
  
- Tu quoi Drago ? Regarde autour, nous avons des spectateurs je les prend à temoin, tu quoi ??  
  
- Je...je...  
  
- Exactement, tu n'en sais rien, ricana Malefoy, allez, sois un homme !  
  
Drago balaya les alentours du regard, tous les avaient à present rejoint, il y avait autours d'eux les mangemorts prisonniers, l'Ordre, Harry et son equipe, et il pouvait sentir dans son dos la présence rassurante de celle qu'il aimait.   
  
Pas un mot ne s'echappait et tous étaient concentrés sur le duel qui se déroulait au milieu du jardin. Il entendit tout de même Dumbledore lui crier au loin:  
  
- Ne faites pas de betises Drago ! Les detraqueurs s'occuperont de lui !  
  
- C'est cela fillette, fuis moi... tu n'as jamais été digne d'être un Malefoy de toute façon...  
  
- JE SUIS UN MALEFOY !  
  
- Alors vas y ! Affronte moi ! De toutes façon je te tuerai alors ne laisse pas le nom Malefoy trainé dans la boue..  
  
- Avada...  
  
Mais une main se glissant sur son épaule vint l'interrompre et une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien liui glissa à l'oreille: - Il n'en vaut pas la peine...  
  
- Lache moi Serpentard !  
  
- Drago...s'il-te plaît... tu vaux mieux que ça..;  
  
Il ne repondit pas.  
  
- Alors mon fils que vas tu faire, suivre les conseils d'un vieux cénile et d'une femelle...je n'en attendais pas mieux de ta part...   
  
Il leva sa baguette et les mots sortir tous seuls de sa bouche:  
  
- Avada Kedavr...Doloris ! Faites le disparaître de ma vue...   
  
Il vit son père s'ecrouler de douleur puis il se tourna et fit mine de sortir mais il entendit derrière lui:  
  
- Minute! Tu as porté ton coups, a mon tour de porter le mien ! Avada...  
  
Beltane voyant son Drago menacé se saisit d'une baguette et commença egalement: - Avada...  
  
Drago reagit au même moment: - Avada...  
  
Et c'est d'une même voix qu'ils s'écrièrent tous les trois en même temps: - KEDAVRA  
  
Puis il y eut un grand eclair puis tous trois furent envahis d'une lumière couleur argent eblouissante empechant les autres autour de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Et puis la lumière s'eteignit, de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent de toute part.  
  
La dernière chose que l'on vit de la scène fut une tête blonde retomber silencieusement par terre.  
  
La dernière chose que l'on entendit entendit fut un cri féminin désespéré qui résonna si fort qu'il en fit trembler la faune et la flore qui les entouraient.  
  
...

* * *

**La suite dans un prochain épisode... Hi hi hi. Suis méchante je sais j'adore. Bon bon bon vais essayer de l'ecrire vite la suite quand même, c'est facile maintenant. Euh je ferai mes remerciements pour les reviews la prochaine fois paske je ne suis pas sur mon ordi et je n'ai pas les noms en tête.  
**  
**Ciaoooo les gens ! Gros bibibisousssssssssssssss...**


	18. L'enterrement

**Kikou ! Alors vous avez fait vos pronostics ?! Qui est mort ? Lucius...ou Drago...?? Hin hin hin, lisez la suite !! Pour les reviews, merci à touuuus comme d'habitude ça m'a fait très plaisir ( Lisandra, Miyo, Poh, wilam haementus black, Shiizuka, mars, Paprika Star ( Drago et Salazar ne se st pas encore rencontrés non ms ca vient...), valoch, Crystal, ****Elfica****, j'éspere que je n'ai oublié personne sinon c'est juste une erreur d'inattention). Bon ça redevient calme, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre...snif snif... mais je vais partir en vacs donc vous aurez la fin dans une ou deux semaines !! Voili voilou, après ça, je commence une James/Lily ! Gros bisous les gens !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Dans les graves:  
  
" _Il s'en est allé...  
  
Il ne reviendra...  
  
Tu reste dans nos coeur  
  
On ne t'oubliera pas "  
_  
Dans les aigus:  
  
" _Regarde vers les cieux  
  
Un nouveau jour se lève  
  
Nous t'aimions de notre mieux  
  
Et pour toujours on t'aime... "  
  
_Les chants antiques s'élevaient dans le cimetierre des Malefoy. Les gens vêtus de robes de sorciers noirs encadraient un gigantesque cercueil orné de pierres de valeur. Une grande femme aux longs cheveux blond était agenouillée pret de l'enterré et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les autres, en retrait, observait la scène avec des visages fermés, il y avait d'un coté la famille des Black, de l'autre, celle des Malefoy, bref, pas des personnes particulierement expressives... Mais il fallait faire bonne figure, et laisser entendre qu'il était tous très triste de le voir partir, d'ailleurs pour certains qui defendaient ses idées, c'était le cas.  
  
Sur la pierre tombale, on pouvait distinguer ces lettres, inscrites à l'encre dorée:  
  
**ICI REPOSE AUJOURD'HUI ET A JAMAIS: LUCIUS MALEFOY**  
  
- Tssss je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle pleure pour lui... avait sifflé Drago pour lui-même alors qu'il observait la scène de loin, à l'ombre d'un arbre.  
  
Après sa mort, malgrés le fait qu'il ait été mangemort, la famille avait tenu à le faire enterrer comme il se devait et dans le cimetierre Malefoy car il ne fallait pas nuir aux "convenances" quelles que soit les circonstances, le nom ne devait surtout pas être entaché.  
  
Beltane qui était arrivée doucement par derrière surprit le jeune homme:  
  
- Ta mère ne pleure pas pour lui Drago.  
  
- Ah tu es la toi... Qu'est ce que tu en sais !   
  
- J'en sais qu'elle m'a révélé plus sur elle-même en une journée que toi en 17 ans. Elle ne pleure pas pour lui, elle porte son deuil à toutes ces années passées en sa companie, elle porte son deuil à toutes ces années où elle a été si loin de son fils même quand celui-ci était à coté d'elle, elle pleure sur toutes ces années à l'avoir regardé rentrer les mains portant le sang de ses victimes, elle dit aurevoir à toutes ces années et elle pleure pour toutes ces fois où elle s'est retenue de pleurer. Ce n'est plus la même...  
  
- Ouais peut-être.  
  
- Drago tu m'en veux toujours?  
  
- Ch'sais pas..Qui m'dis que tu t'étais pas de mèche avec lui ?!  
  
- Avec ton père ! Drago dis moi que tu plaisante !!   
  
- Mouais ba je trouve quand même ça louche que tu ais voulu m'empecher de le tuer alors qu'il t'as gardé captive pendant plusieurs jours...  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! T'es malade ou quoi ?!  
  
- Tu as couché avec ?  
  
- Quoi !!! Mais pour qui tu me prend ! Drago Malefoy fais attention à toi tu commence à m'enerver serieusement...  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas repondu !!!  
  
- Non ! Et je ne te repondrai pas! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est TON PROBLEME ET NON LE MIEN !  
  
- Serpentard..  
  
- Et puis va au Diable après tout ! Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ?! C'est que tu t'es toujours pas remis du fait que si ton père ne m'avait pas enlevé, je n'aurais pas fais ce que TU voulais et je serai allée l'affronter avec vous tous ! Et ca te tue de savoir que tu ne me contrôle pas, que pour une fois dans ta vie toute l'attention de la jeune fille qui t'interesse ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, j'ai fait bobo à ton petit orgueil mal foutu de Malefoy et ça t'es résté en travers de la gorge mais JE NE SUIS PAS PANSY PARKINSON ET JE NE LE SERAI JAMAIS ! Alors si tu veux une disciple qui t'obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil, alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !   
  
Elle tourna les talons, les traits crispés et le visage rouge-tomate comme si elle s'aprêtait à exploser, ignorant les regards indignés des hôtes de la cérémonie qui avait l'air de s'inquieter bien plus du fait que "ce n'était pas bien" de se faire remarquer ainsi lors d'un enterrement que du fait que l'enterré lui-même était quand même un assassin.  
  
Drago n'eut pas la force de se retourner de peur de croiser le regard de la jeune fille, on ne sait jamais, elle aurait peut-être pu voir derrière ses jolies pupilles qu'elle n'avait pas tort, qu'il avait été blessé dans son amour propre, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne la controllait pas et donc qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout moment, qu'il serait pour la première fois dans sa vie obligé de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre car lui-même et ça l'effrayait... C'était trop en même temps. C'est donc d'une voix morne qu'il lança à Beltane avant que celle-ci lui reponde et s'éloigne:  
  
- Alors oui, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, aurevoir Serpentard.  
  
- Tu sais, tu demandais pourquoi je t'ai empeché de tuer Lucius... C'était pour toi, pas pour lui, pense ce que tu veux, mais ne met pas l'honnêteté des Serpentard en doute. Aurevoir Malefoy.  
  
Et c'est sur ces mots depourvus d'aménité qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils devaient retourner à Poudlard le lendemain et Dumbledore accordait une semaine de repos après ce qu'ils avaient dû vivre pour les membres de l'AD et eux.   
  
Beltane serait allée en cours si il n'y avait pas eu ses amis de Gryffondor en congé avec elle, elle avait peur de croiser Drago même si paradoxalement, ce dernier lui manquait déjà terriblement. Cela faisait déjà 4 jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était à ce moment dehors pres du lac avec les trois meilleurs amis gryffondors.  
  
- Hey Belt' tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques tours de magie noire ? demanda Ron en regardant la direction d'Hermione pour voir si elle ferait quelconque commentaire, mais cette dernière se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
  
- Pourquoi pas Ron, tu m'y fera penser.   
  
- Belt' ça va ? questionna Harry qui, comme les deux autres se rendait bien compte que Beltane n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! repondit-elle d'un ton féroce.  
  
- Tu sais Drago non plus... tenta-t'il à nouveau  
  
- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de lui.  
  
- Mais c'est trop bête ! Ca ne PEUT PAS se terminer comme ça entre vous deux !  
  
- Ecoutez, il a fait son choix, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir apres, je vis aussi bien sans lui...  
  
- Moi aussi... marmonna Ron avant qu'Hermione lui lance un regard noir.  
  
Il y eut un bref instant de silence tendu avant que Harry se lève d'un coups, puis, annonçant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire qu'il avait completement oublié, il partit en courant vers le chateau sous le regard intrigué de ses amis.   
  
Il se diregea vers la salle des prefêts de serpentard et frappa à la porte, bien que le mot "cogner" soit plus approprié vu la hargne avec laquelle il s'acharna sur le serpent qui ornait la porte. Il vit un drago décoiffé et la cape chiffonée venir lui ouvrir.  
  
- Tiens donc, St Potter, defenseur des opprimés... J'ai pas de temps à perdre, aurevoir. fit-il en se tournant pour faire demi-tour avant que Harry ne l'empoigne par sa robe.  
  
- Attend un peu faut que je te parle.  
  
- La dernière fois que tu as voulu me parler j'ai dormit pendant plusieurs jours et cela a faillit couter la vie à Bel...à Serpentard alors tu m'excuseras mais non j'ai pas envie de te causer Potter.  
  
- Tu ne m'as trop laissé le choix...  
  
- Ouais mais tu n'auras pas autant de chance cette fois ci alors lache moi avant que je t'explose ta petite tête de bon samaritain !  
  
- Tu ne veux pas me suivre pour parler alors?  
  
- Ouaw c'est cool tu comprend ! Y a peut-être un cerveau sous cette touffe mal peignée !!  
  
- Bien j'aurais essayé...tu ne me laisse pas le choix encore une fois...  
  
Et alors que Drago s'était retourné pour retourner à sa lethargie dans son lit, il reçut un grand coup derrière la tête.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'eveilla, il sentit deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient attentivement. Il essaya de se lever et porta instinctivement sa main à sa baguette. Mais impossible de tenir sur ses jambes, dès qu'il reussissait à se relever, il retombait à terre.   
  
- Ne force pas ça ne sert à rien, je t'ai jeté un sort, pour que tu écoute ce qu'on a à te dire jusqu'à la fin.  
  
- On ? Je ne vois que toi ici Potter !  
  
- Hum hum fit une foix grave et solennelle que le fit bondir.  
  
Il se tourna et vit un gand portrait dont les traits du vieil homme lui rappelait etrangement quelqu'un...  
  
- Mr...Salazar Serpentard?  
  
- Lui-même! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance jeune homme.  
  
- J'ai pas eu un si bon acceuil moi... ronchonna Harry.  
  
- Lui ne m'a pas insulté de mangemort... repondit le tableau sur le même ton.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que je fous la ?!  
  
- Je voulais discuter un peu au sujet de ma petite fille.  
  
- Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi cela me regarde.  
  
- Au contraire je suis certain que vous voyez où je veux en venir. Elle est très malheureuse vous savez.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire.  
  
- Elle vous manque?  
  
- Je...euh...Ca ne vous regarde pas !  
  
- Vous pouvez le dire... Je comprend, moi aussi il y a eu une fille qui...euh enfin bon, passons, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais dès que cela touche au coeur de mon sang je m'en mèle, suis-je bien clair?  
  
- Son coeur n'a pas du être touché autant que..  
  
- Autant que le tien?? C'est ce que tu allais dire ?! s'indigna Harry  
  
- Bon ca suffit, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici !   
  
- Lachez le Mr Potter, il n'y a rien à en tirer, le déclic viendra de lui, ou il ne viendra pas du tout...  
  
- Bien, fit Harry après avoir levé le sortilège, tu es un imbécile, elle n'a pas mangé depuis quatre jours tu sais.  
  
- Je...Vous êtes ses amis, occupez vous d'elle.  
  
Sur ces mots il partit en courant pour reflechir au calme dans sa chambre.  
  
Le soir-même, lorsque Beltane partit se coucher sans avoir vraiment touché à son assiète une fois de plus, elle trouva Drago installé dans leur salle commune. Il s'était apparemment préparé pour l'occasion puisque ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur place sur sa tête et que sa cape verte était parfaitement lisse.  
  
- Serpentard...  
  
- Malefoy...  
  
- Tu n'es pas en train de manger ?  
  
- Si je l'étais je ne serais pas en face de toi en train de me demander ce que tu mijote encore.  
  
- Tu vas tomber malade encore une fois...  
  
- Je ne t'aiderai pas à soulager ta conscience désolée, j'ai pas faim, je ne mange pas. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Attend Serpentard...  
  
Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et se prepara à entrer dans sa chambre.  
  
-...s'il-te plaît...  
  
Connaissant l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour prononcer ces mots, elle consentit à rester. Elle prit place sur la chaise la plus éloignée de lui et attendit.  
  
- J'ai rencontré ton oncle tout à l'heure...  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Il était inquiet pour toi.  
  
- Je vais bien.  
  
- Il a dit que...que...  
  
- Que ?  
  
- Que tu étais malheureuse à cause de moi.  
  
- Tu parle d'un scoop...  
  
- Je...c'est vrai ? Je...je t'ai rendu malheureuse ?  
  
- Je ne t'aurais pas donné ce plaisir je...  
  
- Arrete...  
  
- ...suis une....  
  
- Stop !  
  
- ...Serpentard et je ne laisserai...  
  
- Beltane écoute moi !  
  
- ...personne...  
  
Voyant que ses efforts étaient vain, il bondit pres de la jeune fille et lui plaça le doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Je te demande une trève...une toute petite pause de cinq minutes et on recommence à se battre après si tu veux d'accord?  
  
- J'ai le choix ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Alors va pour cinq minutes j 'écoute.  
  
- Je...je pensais que ce serais plus simple sans toi, que je pourrais me debarrasser de tous mes doutes, mes peurs et les sentiments auquels je suis pas habitués et qui me rentrent dedans d'un seul coups.   
  
- Et tu crois que c'est facile POUR MOI !   
  
- Chut ! C'est impossible de discuter avec toi ma belle tu sais... J'allais donc dire que j'ai pas eu le resultat que j'attendais, non seulement tous ces trucs bizarres sont encore la, mais en plus tu me manque, ca me donne une impression de dépendance et de culpabilité et c'est l'enfer alors euh...  
  
- Alors tu me rappelle pour te sentir mieux ! Désolée mais c'est un peu trop facile...   
  
- Laisse moi une chance...  
  
Elle l'observa, le regard neutre, même si à ce moment, tous ses sens étaient en ebullition, il était la, il regardait, elle sentait son parfum, elle sentait son souffle lui carresser la peau et elle en était dingue. Elle était prête à tout lui pardonner, mais elle reflechit et se dit qu'il meritait quand même une bonne leçon pour la façon odieuse dont il s'était comporté.  
  
- Les vacances de paques c'est dans une semaine ?  
  
- J'crois ouais. Tu esquive la question...  
  
- Non au contraire ! J'ai trouvé ta réponse, je vais rentrer au manoir Serpentard, si tu viens avec moi et que cela se passe bien alors je sais pas, je pourrais peut-être céder à ce petit faible que j'ai toujours pour toi...  
  
- Ca me va, ce n'est qu'une question de temps princesse avant que tu me retombe dans les bras...  
  
- On verra, en attendant je vais me coucher - dans ma chambre, et sans toi ! Arrete de me regarder comme ça ! - et je te souhaite bonne nuit.  
  
- J'ai pas le droit à un petit bisou...  
  
- Non je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dors bien.   
  
Ignorant les protestations de la jeune fille, il lui colla quand même un baiser sonore sur la bouche avant de partir en direction de sa chambre à lui.  
  
- Tu commence mal Drago...  
  
- Tu parle, à peine je t'ai touchée que tu vibrais déjà comme un telephone moldu... Bonne nuit ma sauvageonne...  
  
Cette nuit la ils allèrent se coucher le coeur leger comme il ne l'avait pas eut depuis bien longtemps...


	19. THE END !

Dans la diligence qui les menaient au manoir Serpentard, Beltane tint à mettre les choses au clair :

- Draco je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me regarde...

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis tu sais.

- C'est justement ça le problème ! On a du mal se comprendre, tu en mise à l'épreuve, alors fais attention à ce que tu diras ou feras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi princesse, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens sans peine.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer, déjà la diligence s'arrêtait et donnait vue sur le magnifique manoir Serpentard. Au moment de frapper à la porte, Beltane sembla prise d'un doute et se tourna vers son camarade :

- Je... Draco, ma famille n'est pas...

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, déjà la grande porte de bois vernis qui se dressait devant s'ouvrit et un majordome aux airs dédaigneux leur fit face.

- Bienvenue au manoir Serp...

- BELTANE !!!!

Il fut interrompu par une petite fille qui fonça sur Beltane comme un cognard et la serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Doucement Linka...doucement je ne vais pas m'envoler...

Elle observa avec tendresse la petite fille aussi brune qu'elle, puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer Draco à son tour. La petite fille le fixa avec un intérêt non dissimulé puis loin d'être timide – une vrai Serpentard – elle fit les présentations elle-même.

- Moi je suis Linka, je suis la sœur de Beltane et j'ai 10 ans, je suis grande. Et toi ?

- Je suis Draco, un ami intime de ta sœur.

- Oh... dis-moi Beltane, c'est lui qui a des fesses si belles que tu aimerais y coller tes mains à la Colle-éternelle ?

- Qui ça... ? Ah non ce n'est pas lui ! Mais viens, il faut que je dise bonjour aux parents.

Sur le coup, Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Les deux filles semblaient avoir complètement oublié son existence et partageaient toutes les deux des rires complices en déambulant entre les murs de la maison. Il les suivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près d'une grande salle au volet fermé. Sans doute ne devait-il y avoir personne songea- t'il avant qu'une voix puissante se fasse entendre :

- Tu as deux minutes de retard Beltane. Si tu comptais arriver pour 14H32 il fallait nous dire 14h32 et non 14h30.

- C'est de minutes de moins à vous entendre vous plaindre. Bonjour mère. Bonjour Père.

Deux fauteuils qui leur faisaient dos au fond de la salle remuèrent légèrement et Draco comprit que c'était à cet endroit précis que se trouvaient les parents de la jeune fille. Intimidé, il resta à l'embrasure de la porte tandis que Beltane s'approchait d'eux d'un pas nonchalant.

- Approche ma fille que je te vois...hum...c'est correct...tu n'aurais pas grossit par hasard ?

- Je n'ai pas pris un gramme, et même si cela avait été le cas j'aurais trouvé quelque sort pour le cacher, histoire d'éviter ce genre de remarque.

- Ne sois pas agressive, on ne veut que ton bien.

- J'en suis consciente. Je vous présente Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy. Approche Draco.

Ce dernier se redressa pour se donner de la contenance et la petite Linka lui prit la main comme pour le rassurer. Ils avancèrent tous deux.

- Bonjour Mr et Madame Serpentard.

Il ne jugèrent pas utile de répondre à son salut et enchaînèrent directement :

- Un sang pur... tu en as l'allure c'est bien. Tu as notre autorisation pour fréquenter notre fille. Maintenant disposez, c'est l'heure de notre sieste à ta mère et moi.

- Et pour l'amour de Merlin emmène ta petite sœur avec toi elle va me rendre folle !

- Dormez bien. Répondit simplement la jeune fille d'un ton neutre avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de faire signe aux autres de la rejoindre.

Elle monta les grands escaliers près du salon et montra du doigt une grande chambre circulaire bleue qu'elle désigna comme la chambre de Draco puis ils entrèrent tous trois dans sa chambre à elle. Sans surprise, le papier peint qui l'ornait était vert foncé et quelques images de chat noir et de serpents apparaissaient sur les murs.

- Tes parents, ils sont toujours comme ça ?!

- Toujours...

- Oh...et tu les supporte ?!

- On fait avec ce qu'on a ! Et puis, ils ne sont pas méchants...

- Mouais... On peut savoir à qui appartiennent les fesses tellement jolies que tu y collerais tes mains à vie ?! fit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- A Harry Potter...

- Bizarrement je m'en doutais...

- Ne sois pas jaloux le Dracounet, il faut plus que de belles fesses pour me faire tourner la tête !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil énigmatique puis reporta son attention sur sa petite sœur qui les observait d'un air malicieux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cache Linka ? Je te connais, et lorsque tu as cet air la, cela ne présage rien de bon...

- C'est une surprise, j'ai pas le droit de le dire !

- Et je la découvrirai quand cette surprise ?

- Bientôt tu verras...

- Bon les filles, intervint Draco, je suis fatigué, je vais aller me reposer un peu.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent que plus tard pour le dîner, lorsque le majordome vint le trouver avec le même dédain pour lui demander de passer à table. Draco se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tout simplement un elfe de maison comme tout le monde.

Beurk, on dirait des moldus, chuchota- t'il pour lui-même.

Au milieu du repas ou régnait un silence royal et où tout mot semblait tabou, le majordome refit son entrée avec un jeune homme à ses cotés. Draco avait la certitude de l'avoir déjà vu mais ne parvenais pas à remettre un nom sur ce visage. Beltane, elle, semblait se trouver face à un revenant et sa petite sœur quant à elle, jubilait :

- Ta surprise ! Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire !

- Victor...

- Beltane...

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant que Mme Serpentard ne pousse un grognement de mécontentement. Après quoi, il vint tous simplement s'asseoir à table et le repas se poursuivit avec pour seul bruit, les tintements des couverts sur les assiettes. Draco quant à lui tentait en vain d'établir un contact visuel avec Beltane pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour le nouvel arrivant et ne lui porta pas un regard. A la fin du repas, alors qu'il espérait pouvoir s'entretenir avec la jeune fille, elle fila tout de suite, suivie de près par Victor, le laissant seul avec le reste de sa famille.

- Alors Draco, j'ai apprit ce qui s'était passé pour votre père, toutes mes condoléances, déclama Mr serpentard d'un ton sentencieux.

- Je vous remercie...

- Et...hum...j'imagine que vos intentions ne sont pas de suivre ses traces...quels sont vos projets d'avenirs ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire mangemort si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre ! grinça Draco d'un ton agressif, tout à fait énervé à présent.

- Je me doute...je me doute... Et en ce qui concerne ma fille...? continua le père nullement gêné par la réaction du jeune homme.

- En ce qui concerne votre fille... ?

- Allons je ne suis pas dupe, si elle vous emmène ici c'est que votre relation n'est pas des plus platonique...

- Pourquoi, tous les garçons qui pénètrent dans cette maison sont forcement amants de Beltane ?

- Ils le sont...où l'ont été...

- Et lui ?

- Lui qui ? feint-il d'un ton innocent.

- L'abruti qui est rentré au beau milieu du repas, sans dire bonjour à personne et qui s'est installé comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde !

- Viktor ? Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire en effet, il fait ça souvent. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Cela ne regarde que ma fille après tout...Bien il est l'heure pour ma femme et moi de nous coucher. Draco, vous avez un air hautain, une façon de regarder les gens de haut, et un caractère fier qui me ravissent ! Restez fidèle à votre sang, la famille Serpentard vous ouvre les bras ! Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, ils partirent devant un Draco estomaquée et une Linka qui continuait de le fixer avec ce même air malicieux.

Elle lui demanda de le suivre dans sa chambre et, même si l'idée de débouler dans la chambre de Beltane pour lui demander des explications le tiraillait, il accepta tout de même devant les yeux de biches de la fillette. Ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Belt'...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la petite fille. Si certaines fillettes de son âge avaient une préférence pour les poupées vivantes, le maquillage etc... elle, semblait bien loin de tout cela. Ses murs, verts également étaient recouverts de posters de personnages plus ou moins connus, tous en rapport de près ou de loin avec le quidditch. Différents types de balais ornaient les quatre coins de sa chambre à en faire pâlir de jalousie Harry. C'est alors que Draco reconnu le jeune homme qui se trouvait avec Beltane : Viktor Krum, le grand joueur de Quidditch.

- Dis Linka, ils se connaissent depuis combien de temps Victor et ta sœur ?

- Oh depuis qu'ils sont tout petits je suppose, Beltane était à Durmstang avec lui.

- Et...ils sont seulement amis ?

- Amis très proches...ou un peu plus...je ne sais pas. A chaque fois qu'il vient, ils s'enferment tous les deux puis il repart. Peut être qu'elle vous aime tous les deux. Je me fais gronder par tout le monde dès que j'aborde le sujet alors...

- Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas du tout...répéta- t'il en écho.

- Tu crois ? Je dois te montrer quelque chose, mais si tu lui dis, je te jetterai un sort d'accord ?

- D'accord petite chose, montre moi ça.

Elle se mit à fureter de tout les cotés à la recherche de quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un morceau de papier froissé.

- Tiens, lis, c'est de la part de ma sœur.

_Coucou ma Linka'_

_Alors tu survis sans moi ? Moi ce n'est pas de tout calme ici. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que je risque de devenir une maman bientôt et, pire, que je risque de mourir, alors fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Ce n'est pas ce dont je souhaitais te parler. Tu es la seule personne digne de porter mes secrets, et c'est un gros que je m'apprête à te confier. Je suis amoureuse. Pour de vrai ! Comme dans Amour, sortilèges et beauté ! Un grand, un vrai amour. Je voulais un brun, il est blond, je voulais des yeux noirs, ils sont gris et je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Par Merlin je te jure que si tu montre cette lettre à qui que ce soit je te maudis sur plus de 7 générations !!! Sujet qui t'intéresse : Il fait du Quidditch ! Il est plutôt doué... En parlant de ça j'ai vérifié, Harry Potter a bien un Eclair de Feu, et il vole comme un Diable dessus...j'adore, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien être son balai pour sentir ses petites fesses rondes...hihihi. Bon, je te laisse, ne fais pas trop enrager maman et ne t'énerve pas contre papa, encore un an et tu me rejoindras loin d'eux, courage !_

_Bisous magiques._

_Beltane._

_Ps : C'est un Malefoy... Il s'appelle Draco._

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il jubile, saute de joie, bref, qu'il exprime sa satisfaction, il se contenta de froisser le papier et de repartir vers sa propre chambre, le visage encore plus fermé.

Cette nuit la, Draco repartit vers le manoir Malefoy sans avoir prit la peine de prévenir qui cure ce soit au préalable. Ce que Linka ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle lui avait donné la preuve que Beltane l'avait aimé et non pas qu'elle l'aimait à présent. Après tous ces évènements ses sentiments avaient dû changer, sinon elle n'aurait pas réagit ainsi...

Deux heures plus tard, on frappait à sa porte de plusieurs coups énergiques. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fit un pas en arrière, tout d'abord horrifié puis très inquiet par ce qu'il voyait. Beltane, hystérique, le visage souillé de larmes, le maquillage de ses yeux sur les joues, elle était secouée de spasmes nerveux, vêtements déchirés. Après un temps d'hésitation, et voyant qu'elle ne lui apprendrait rien sur son état pour le moment, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à leur salle de bain. Ceci-fait, il la déshabilla lentement et lui nettoya le visage, les épaules, la poitrine, le ventre, le reste...il lui frotta les cheveux avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Lorsqu'il la fit sortir et l'enveloppa dans une de ses capes, elle se précipita dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter un peu plus calmement. Il la prit à nouveau et la porta dans cette chambre ou elle avait déjà été enfermée quelques jours par Lucius. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux et après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement il tenta de comprendre :

- Parle-moi Princesse...

- Je...J'ai cru...Draco tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- Ecoute on parlera de ça après je...

- NON ! Draco je...j'ai BESOIN de savoir !

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'y porter tant d'attention que ça tout à l'heure...Mais je t'ai dit qu'on verrait ça après, je veux que tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé.

- JE ne sais pas top par où commencer...

- COMMENCE PAR M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE TU FABRIQUAIS AVEC TON GRAND JOUEUR DE QUIDDITCH !

- Ne t'énerve pas je...

- JE M'ENERVE SI J'EN AI ENVIE ! NON MAIS TU T'ES MIS A MA PLACE DEUX SECONDES ! TU AS ESSAYE D'IMAGINER UN PEU CE QUE J'AI PU RESSENTIR ! TU AS...

- Calme-toi Draco s' il - te plait...

- JE N4AI PAS ENVIE DE ME CALMER ! ET TOUS COMPLICES ! TOUTE TA FAMILLE ETAIT AU COURANT A FAIRE DES HALLUSIONS SANS RIEN ME DIRE POUR AUTANT...

- Draco...

- ET J' AI PANIQUE ET J'AI CRU QUE...QUE...

- Que ? dis le Draco...

- PEU IMPORTE ! PENDANT CE TEMPS TOI TU BATIFOLAIS AVEC TON CHERI ! PENDANT CE TEMPS MADEMOISELLE S'ENVOYAIT EN L'AIR AVEC SA STAR ! TU SAIS COMMENT ON APPELLE LES FILLES COMME TOI, DES...DES...ALLUMEUSES !!! DES SALOPES MEME ! ET...ET...DEFEND TOI UN PEU ! NE RESTE PAS LA A ME REGARDER COMME CA ! TU NE ME FERAS PAS CULPABILISER ! JE...je...oh ma petite puce tu vas me rendre dingue...

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui susurra quelques mots d'excuse à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolée princesse, je deviens dingue dès qu'il s'agit de toi et on peut pas dire que tu m'aide beaucoup...mais vas-y, raconte moi...

- ça- t'elle, très peu sure d'elle après la crise que venait de lui offrir Draco, mais après s'être répété mentalement qu'elle était une Serpentard, elle reprit avec plus de contenance : Ecoute, tu te doutais quand même que tu n'étais pas mon premier petit copain ! J'ai 17ans, je suis belle, je suis drôle et sympathique alors oui j'ai eu mes petits amoureux et Viktor a été l'un d'eux. C'est un sang de bourbe, ses parents sont moldus et mes parents n'ont jamais vu notre relation d'un très bon œil. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire alors je suis restée avec lui quand même. Mais j'ai découvert un naturel violent chez Viktor et je l'ai quitté aussitôt. J'ai eu du mal, je m'y étais attaché, puis il y a eu un jeune blond qui m'a fait perdre la tête et je l'ai complètement oublié...Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, jusque ce soir. Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait, il a demandé à ma sœur de garder le secret. Mes parents ont reçu régulièrement sa visite car il leur a fait croire que nous étions encore ensemble et c'est la seule raison qui les a poussés à accepter sa présence, ils ne peuvent pas le souffrir ! Ils n'ont comprit que ce soir que ce n'était pas vrai. Le majordome à la place de l'elfe de maison...c'est un de ses cadeaux, sa famille moldue est très très riche...

- Et ce soir ?

- Il a apprit par son cher majordome que je rentrais avec un jeune homme. Il a pensé pouvoir faire pression sur moi pour me reprendre, Viktor Krum n'a pas l'habitude de perdre... Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il a comprit qu'il m'avait complètement perdue, il est devenu comme fou et...enfin...sans doute son naturel violent qui est remonté à la surface...

- IL T'A FRAPPEE ? S'IL T'A... JE LE TUE !!

- Il ne m'a pas touché dans le sens où tu l'entends, et s'il m'a frappé sache que je lui ai rendu le triple, il ne s'en tire pas à bon compte et il ne nous embêtera plus ! Il est partit avec son serviteur !

- Tu as le don d'attirer les ennuis il faut dire...

- Oui c'est pour ça que je t'attire toi !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu écrivais à ta chère petite sœur il me semble...

- Je...Je...QUOI ?! Tu as lu ma...

- Chut...

.- ..lettre ! Mais c'était...

- Chut...

- ...personnel et tu n'avais pas le...

- Chut...

- ...droit de la lire !!!

- Je voulais une blonde, tu es brune, des yeux bleus, ils sont noirs, une soumise, tu es sauvage mais...je t'aime...

- Oh...tu veux pas me le redire encore une fois ?!

- Sûrement pas...on fait l'amour maintenant ?

- Roooo attend ! Il nous faut une morale à tirer de toute cette histoire !

- Tu es une teigne, ça te vas comme morale ?

- Tss-tss, non, je propose, l'amour triomphe toujours !

- Oh pitié tu nous la joue Ginny Weasley...tu deviens gnangnan...

- Propose au lieu de faire ton malin !

- Ok pas de problème : Les filles parlent vraiment pour ne rien dire. C'est mieux ?

- J'ai compris, mais j'aurais le dernier mot : Draco Malfoy est un petit tendre jaloux au grand cœur sous ses allures de grands méchants loups.

- Allez ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu, autre morale : Tu es insupportable.

- Autre morale : Tu es un idiot

- ...

- ...

Et la discussion se poursuivit ainsi toute la nuit, après tout, il avait maintenant toute la vie pour faire l'amour, toute la vie pour s'aimer... à leur manière...

Certains racontent qu'il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...

D'autres disent qu'ils eurent une fille qui fut la nouvelle « Voldemort » de son millénaire...

D'autres disent qu'ils eurent une fille qui fut la nouvelle « Harry Potter »

Enfin, si vous entrez dans les cuisines de Poudlard le soir et que vous tendez l'oreille au chuchotement des elfes de maison, vous les entendrez parler d'un grand sorcier à la longue chevelure blonde sous l'apparence d'un cafard qui lorsque tout le monde est endormit prépare sa vengeance...

Choisissez la version qui vous convient car je ne vous en dirais rien, ceci est une autre histoire...

FIN

* * *

**Ayé ! C finit finit finit ! Suis contente qd même...Donc ba je ferai une dernière page pour les reponses aux reviews( alors ce serait gentil qu'il y en ait...hi hi) et pr mes impressions sur ma fic's. Je pense que c'était pas trop mal pour une première nan...? Bon voilou, pr ceux que ça interresse, y a Souviens Toi de Moi, ma nouvelle fic' dont je suis plutot fire, meme si elle avance à deux à l'heure... Bisous les gens !!**


End file.
